


Mon Chéri

by GingaVictory6



Category: Arashi (Band), 嵐
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 94,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingaVictory6/pseuds/GingaVictory6
Summary: 大哥没死。





	1. Chapter 1

Mon Chéri

 

 

1.

 

松本偶尔会做那个梦。

 

夏日的清早，风扬起少年衬衣的一角，车轮沿着上坡艰难地转动，他的汗珠落下来，恰好甩在他的手臂上。

 

那个穿着白衬衣的背影气喘吁吁地问他：“你刚才说，要问我什么？”

 

而他坐在后座，伸出了手想抓住他，又收回了。

 

“没什么。”

 

 

一如既往平静的清早，松本将小货车停在门前的时候，相叶正站在梯子上，修补被前几日的台风刮坏的招牌。他跳下车，扶住了摇晃的木梯下端，相叶低头道了声谢，利索地把最后一颗钉子敲入木头的间隙。

 

“这下好啦。”他爬下梯子，双手叉腰，骄傲地看着自己的杰作，“以后什么风都不怕啦。”

 

松本站在他身后露出微笑，看着招牌上飘逸的汉字“四海”。看样子相叶也顺手刷了新漆，台风过去，天气放晴，店里也需要一些新气象。

 

今日的渔获不少，两人合力将泡沫箱子搬入冷库。相叶书写了新的价牌，将其中一部分渔获摆入前店的冷柜，松本则拣出最好的鱼打包装箱，在侧面写上“四海”的字样。

 

“几点了？”他问相叶，“大野先生就快来了，我还有这么多没清点完，你来帮帮我。”

 

相叶看了看墙上的表，回答：“还有半个多钟头呢，你急什么。”说着抓起架子上的棉衣，把自己裹得严严实实地钻进冷库，另一件丢给松本。“快穿上，说了你多少回，穿了棉袄再进冷库，你就是不听。”他责备道，蹲下身来，把他推到一边，“剩下的我来吧。”

 

松本摘下手套，冻得发红的双手交叠在一起搓了搓。“这么点冷算什么。”他笑嘻嘻地道，“当年咱俩打赌输了，大冷天下海冬泳，不也没在怕的。”

 

“你是没在怕的，”相叶嗤道，“我回来可被良子阿姨打了屁股，在床上趴了一整天，饭都没吃成，饿死我了。”

 

“这么久的事你也记得这么清楚。”松本咋舌，“看来我要很小心别惹到你，不然等到七老八十牙都掉光了的时候，你还会记我的仇的。”

 

相叶无奈地翻个白眼：“这哪叫记你的仇，这叫疼你好不好。”他恶作剧地伸出手往松本的肚子上一拍，“你可是珍稀物种，还没结婚生小宝宝呢，良子阿姨说过，千万不能把你冻坏了。”

 

松本脸蓦地一红，挥手往他肩头捶了一记：“滚蛋，谁要结婚生小宝宝。”又咳嗽了一声，咕哝道：“我妈什么时候跟你说过这些，我怎么一点也不记得了……”

 

 

在冷库里忙过了一整个清早，两人才有工夫回到温暖的房间，享受简单又快捷的早餐。松本在夏天一贯食欲不振，酷爱的鸡蛋三明治也没能激起他的兴趣，咬了两口就闷头喝茶，倒了一杯又一杯。相叶则边嚼着两片面包间汁水四溢的牛肉边翻动今早的报纸，不时抬一抬头挪揄他：“这个长得不错，适合你的口味。”“这位选手一看就很A，超难得啊。”“哇这个肌肉厉害了你要不要看一下……”

 

松本听得忍无可忍，抽出背后的靠垫向他投去：“相叶雅纪！”

 

相叶灵活地闪避了他的攻击，他才不会告诉对方，这么些年他向他丢东西总是朝着左边，他闪避都闪避出习惯了。他又咬下一大口面包，口齿不清地发出善意的劝解：“我是真的在为你的终身大事操心，你看小时候跟咱们一起玩的那些Omega，哪个不是大学毕业就结婚生孩子的，上星期我去查案子碰见的神尾君，孩子都快小学毕业了。”

 

松本把自己剩下的半只鸡蛋三明治塞进他嘴里：“我就乐意为Omega的晚婚晚育事业做贡献，要我结婚也行，先给一千万订金再商量。”

 

相叶吐槽他：“掉钱眼里了你。”他咀嚼着三明治继续翻动报纸，忽然，他捧腹大笑起来，嘴里的三明治全喷了出去。

 

松本赶忙端着茶杯离开他的攻击范围，用嫌弃的眼光看着他。相叶笑了好一阵子，总算缓过气来，咽下嘴里的食物，把面前的报纸转向他。

 

“说什么来什么，”他笑得肩膀直抖，“你看，这刚好有个征婚的启事，还是什么有钱人家的少爷，合适就给一千万，之后有吃有穿有大房子住还有车接车送，生了孩子奖金翻倍，哈哈哈哈哈……”

 

松本气得脸都扭曲了：“有什么好笑的！”说着低头看向报纸，标题上斗大的姓氏让他眼皮一跳，默不作声地又把报纸推了回去。

 

“怎么啦？”相叶歪头打量他，又仔细看了看报道的内容，“樱井翔……咦，他和你一个高中啊，不过比你高一届……你们认识吗？”

 

松本放下茶杯站起身：“不认识。”

 

“怎么可能不认识，”相叶一脸怀疑，“那可是最好的高中，其他人想都不敢想，而且满共就那么多人……”

 

松本沉下脸色，还要反驳，店门外传来了汽车引擎声，又一辆小货车停了下来，副驾上走下一个个子不高但很精壮的男人。对方和一同下车的司机穿着相同的蓝色工作服，走进店门后甚至还摘下了帽子，友好又亲切地向他们打了个招呼。

 

“大野先生来啦。”松本匆匆回了个礼，“鱼已经准备好了，我这就去冷库里搬出来。”

 

站在冷柜前的大野好奇地打量他的背影。“松本君怎么了？”他问相叶，“看起来似乎不太高兴。”

 

“这世上能让他生气的事不就那一件。”相叶撇撇嘴道，“也怪我，非要哪壶不开提哪壶，跟他说什么结婚生孩子的话，这家伙回了句结婚也先要一千万订金再说，结果今天这不刚好，报纸上登了那个姓樱井的少爷征婚的消息，说什么先给一千万，生了孩子还有两千万之类的，我就是逗逗他，哪知道他还真生气了……其实我也没当真，毕竟这年头就算Omega再不好找，这么有钱的人家也不至于用这种法子登报征婚吧？”说着把罪魁祸首递给他看。

 

大野接过报纸翻动了一下。“我好像是听说过樱井家有这么一位小少爷，只是似乎身体不好，不怎么出来露面，也没什么机会见到。”他把报纸还给相叶，又叹了口气道，“前阵子好像病得更重了，家里这么做，大概也试过了其他办法，只剩下冲喜这一条路了。”

 

“原来如此。”相叶张了张嘴，“真是可怜，不过这种婚，估计也没什么人愿意结吧，毕竟丈夫万一有个三长两短，留下的Omega也很可怜啊。”

 

松本这时拉着推车从冷库出来。“这是今天的鱼，”他恢复了正常的表情，利索地划开封口给大野看，“池子里还有些鲜活的，您随意挑。”

 

大野捏着下巴思忖了一下：“今天酒店有两场宴会要开，除了鱼以外，贝类和虾也多来一些吧。”

 

 

送走了大野，松本回头瞪了相叶一眼。“你干嘛跟人家说那些事情？”他是真的生气了，“什么一千万结婚什么的，你，你叫别人怎么看我啊？”

 

相叶凑过来给他揉肩：“别气啦别气啦，大野先生又不是什么外人，虽然他天天穿得跟司机一样，但他好歹也是酒店的大老板来的，有钱人的圈子么，还不就那么回事儿，你看他不也没见怪。”

 

松本板着脸，把便当盒往他手里一塞。“该上班了，相叶警员。”又拽拽他的衣领，故意把领口的扣子扣紧，“这个月也没有全勤奖的话，秋天升职更别想了。”

 

相叶恍然道：“你说得对。”他火速冲进屋里翻出了斜跨包，把便当盒往里一塞，接着又冲出门外，飞也似地跨上停在门口的自行车。“我走啦！”他狂踩着脚踏板，背向松本高高举起了一只手。

 

松本也冲他喊：“路上小心——”

 

 

一顿早饭吃得匆忙，残局还得他来收拾。把碗盘一股脑丢进水池的同时，那份报纸也被他扔进了垃圾桶。附近的菜店陆续开门营业，邻居们互相打了招呼，便进入早市的忙碌时间。这里是老城区，居民大多是老年人和生活贫困的底层人士，因此“四海”开店这么多年以来，鱼的品种越来越多，质量越来越好，唯独价格几乎没怎么涨过。他们有不少稳定的老主顾，同样名为“四海”的酒店老板大野智就是其中之一，多年前鱼档面临倒闭危机的时候，正是大野倾囊相助，才留住了这间对他们兄弟意义非凡的店面。

 

准确地说，他和相叶是非亲兄弟——松本的母亲良子和相叶的父亲雄太多年前重组家庭，雄太的这间鱼档便成了四个人共同的家。父母去世后，兄弟两个继承了鱼档，保留了雄太亲笔书写的招牌，也保留了所有装潢自始至终的模样。

 

临近中午，松本从冷库搬出早就备好的新鲜鱼虾，满满地装了一大箱塞进车厢。和往常一样，他要关店一个小时，把鱼虾送到城市另一头的孤儿院去。雄太走得早，良子长年在那里做义工，兄弟两个一大半时间都在那里长大。这几年到处经济都不好，资助孤儿院的人撤了资，其他的补助一层一层发下来，到了孤儿院连三分之一也不剩。兄弟两个出不起大钱，只能三不五时地送去一些鱼，给孩子们改善生活。今年起，固定来帮忙的义工只剩下一个人了，院长见了他，感谢过后，躲在了一边摇头叹气，以为他没有发觉。

 

相叶平时在警局上班，虽然这么些年仍然是普通的探员，但他很有干劲，松本也乐得在鱼档看店，忙忙碌碌或坐或站收银打扫，一遍一遍重复的同时，一天又一天也就这么过去了。台风过境之后，本该是夏日难得明朗爽快的天气，他却一整天都无精打采，做什么都心不在焉。这天晚上，相叶要加班查案，恐怕住在警局回不了家，松本关了店门，本已经洗过澡钻进被窝，辗转反侧一阵，终究是忍不住又跑下楼，从垃圾桶里翻出了那份报纸。

 

征婚启事刊登在并不显眼的位置，没有照片，标题上斗大的“樱井”一旁不起眼地加了“翔”字。正文无甚内容，反而在末尾强调了年龄和家世一类的硬性要求，最后附上了联系人的电话号码。他对着台灯，把启事读了一遍又一遍，早晨大野的话在他耳朵边打转，怎么也赶不走。

 

他失眠了，一整晚没能睡着，快天亮的时候爬起来在门口抽了半包烟，然后顶着一双熊猫眼开车去了四海酒店。这本该是大野一贯地亲自去店里挑选渔获的时间，刚换上工作服的他看见办公室门前一脸憔悴的松本，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

 

来之前，松本鼓足了十二万分的勇气，可真到了开口的时候，这事实在还是太难以启齿。他满脸通红，万分窘迫地展开皱皱巴巴的报纸放在他面前，向他深深地鞠了一躬。

 

“请您……帮帮我。”他艰涩地说，“我一分钱也不要，只是、只是……”

 

大野拿起报纸，眼睛困惑地眨了又眨，看向松本。“你是认真的吗？”他走近他，拍了拍对方的肩膀，“相叶君向我说起过你的事，我个人并不觉得Omega就必须要早早结婚生子，你何苦和他置气呢。”

 

松本站直身体，他的脸更红了，眼里的血丝曲张，好像随时都要落下泪来。“不是置气，”他低着头说，“是我自己的原因。”喉咙仿佛被什么哽住，他张了张嘴，继续说道，“我知道以我的家世出身，他们绝对连看也不会看一眼，所以、所以，我知道这是个无理的要求，但如果您愿意给我一个职位的话……我不要工资，不要奖金保险，让我做什么回报您都……”

 

大野眼神复杂地看着他。片刻后，他叹了口气，说道：“现在酒店人手饱和，我贸然增添职位，会让人事部门很为难。”

 

松本心底一凉，却听他话锋一转，接着又说：“不过，当不成我的职员，当我的弟弟怎么样？”

 

这样的回答是松本万万没有想到的，他掩饰不住满脸的惊愕，张大嘴“诶”了一声。

 

秘书敲了敲门，送进来两杯热茶。大野招呼他在沙发上坐下，自己摘下帽子，也在他对面坐了下来。“我父亲在遗嘱里提到，我有个同父异母的弟弟。”他解释道，“详细的原因，已经离现在太久远了，但他的确是临终前不久才知道这个儿子的存在。他很愧疚，觉得自己没有尽到作为父亲的责任，因此要我务必找到他，好好补偿。我想了很多办法，海外也派了人去寻找，但所有线索查到了头，得到的结果都是，他很小的时候就因为一场大病离开人世了。”他沉重地又叹了口气，喝了口茶调整情绪，重新抬起头，对松本露出一个温和的微笑，“不过这个消息几乎还没人知道，说你是我偶然寻回的弟弟，也并不是不合理。再说——”他停顿了一下，谨慎地看了看他才继续道，“樱井家的事我也听说了一些，他们家那个小少爷的身体状况不好是大家都知道的，这么多年都没人去蹚这趟浑水，现在恐怕更难。”他最后询问道：“你真的想好了吗？”

 

松本垂眼想了片刻，重重地点了点头。“谢谢您。”他又站起身向他鞠了一躬，“我，我这就给他们打电话……”

 

大野按住他。他无奈地摇了摇头，也一同站起了身。“这个电话，”他走回办公桌前，“还是我来打吧。”

 

 

晚上，相叶回到家，松本已经在收拾行李。他听完了事情的始末，立马从椅子上跳了起来。

 

“你疯啦！”他忍不住咆哮，“你知不知道，知不知道你这是把自己卖了！”

 

松本把一件旧外套放进旅行袋，犹豫了一下，又拿了出来。“卖就卖了，”他装作满不在乎的模样，“一千万可不少，而且才是订金，我几十年也赚不了这么多钱。”

 

“你要一千万，我去给你赚，大不了这身衣服不要了！”相叶打开门往外冲，“钱呢？把钱拿给我，我替你还回去。”

 

松本没搭理他：“钱都打到孤儿院账上了。”

 

“你！”相叶挥起拳头，他咬牙切齿，可怎么也揍不下去，拳头在空中悬了半晌，又悻悻地收了回来。“小润，别闹了。”硬的不成来软的，他抓着他的胳膊晃了两晃，“我说你掉钱眼什么的，还有催你结婚，那都是开玩笑的，咱们俩现在这样多好，你走了鱼档怎么办？还有，你可是个Omega，去了那种深宅大院受了欺负我也没法保护你了……”

 

“我知道。”松本回答，“大野先生会先安排人来打理鱼档，再说，我结了婚又不是只能待在家里，等那边稳定下来，我照样可以再回来工作啊。”

 

相叶抓住他的手腕：“但那不一样！”

 

松本被迫直起了身，对方比他略高一些，他不得不站直身体，直视他的目光。“我再问一遍，”相叶说道，“我不信你是会为了这一千万委屈自己的人，给我个理由，真正的理由。”

 

令他意外的是，松本爽快地答应了。“好，”他点点头，语速飞快地回答，“我一直不结婚是因为这个人，决定结婚也是因为这个人，我对一千万还是两千万一点兴趣也没有，我只是不想让自己后悔，你明白了吗？”

 

相叶的脑子转不过弯，愣愣地看着他。

 

松本挣脱了他的手，拎着旅行袋走下了楼梯。

 

木头的声响唤回了理智，相叶急忙也跟着他冲下了楼：“你要去哪？”

 

“去大野家。”松本拉开了门外等候的轿车车门，回头对他笑了笑，“明天就要入籍，这出戏才刚开头，总归要演得像一些。”

 

车门关上，轿车绝尘而去。

 

相叶目瞪口呆地站在原地，背后忽然传来“咯吱”一声。他抬头望去，昨天早晨才钉好的“海”字那一点，不知为什么又掉了下来。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

今天的咖啡略微苦过了头。

樱井放下茶杯，倚在窗旁看着黑色轿车驶入庭院。背后传来敲门声，他按下手里的遥控器，门开了。

“少爷，人到了。”他的管家兼秘书——丸井站在门口，向他报告这间大宅另一位住客的来临。

樱井低下头，慢慢地把手腕上的串珠向外拨动了两颗。“你来安排。”他说，“和他讲清楚，我不喜欢被人打扰。”

“好的，少爷。”

门关上了。

阴影里的男人打了个哈欠，站起身合上了医箱。“你的麻烦来咯。”他不无挪揄地说，“我还有约，没法见证这出好戏的开场，真是遗憾。”

樱井哼了一声，背向他伸出一只手。

二宫从外套口袋里拿出一个没有包装的塑料小瓶放在他手里。“悠着点。”他善意地提醒，“离老太太回来还有段时候，那才是真正的硬仗。”

樱井收拢手掌：“我知道了。”

他目不转睛地注视着窗外，透过玻璃和外层的涂料看到了走下轿车的Omega。一阵香味忽地掠过他的鼻尖，他轻微地抽动鼻翼，皱起了眉。

 

和方才经过的，一眼望不到尽头的樱井庄园相比，这间小院显然荒凉得多了。他打量着面前平平无奇的独栋别墅，同时注意到院子两旁的毛竹长得实在有些高，叶子和枝干几乎将二楼的窗挡得不留一点缝隙。有人上前接过了他的行李，他跟着对方走进屋门，被迎面而来的寒气激得打了个喷嚏。

一只手将纸巾递到他面前，他感激地道了声谢，眼角的余光看见了对方身上背着的医箱。再抬起头，面前是个卷发微蓬的小个子男人，注视着他的眼神意味不明，嘴角挂着玩世不恭的笑。

是家庭医生吗？他又想起大野的话，担忧使他收紧手指，将纸巾攥成一团。

在二楼尽头的一扇房门前，丸井向他做了个“请”的手势。“这是您的房间，润少爷。”他如此称呼道，“请好好休息。”

“等等。”松本回身叫住了他，“樱井……你们少爷他在家吗？我初来乍到，于情于理还是去和他打个招呼比较好。”

“少爷病了，这几天都在静养。”丸井仍然保持着得体的微笑回答，“除了少爷的卧室，您可以四处参观，有任何需要请吩咐我。”

言下之意，短时间内他是见不着樱井翔了。松本默认了对方话语里暗含的这一讯息，无奈地点头送走了丸井，躺倒在房间正中的大床上。不知道从哪里又钻进一阵冷风，他缩了缩肩膀，扯起铺好的被子把自己裹成一团。

奇怪。他看着角落的空调，指示灯没有亮起；一旁的窗户紧闭，门缝严实。所以这屋子究竟为什么这么冷？他百思也不得其解。

 

安顿好自家少爷这位名义上的“伴侣”，丸井再度敲开了樱井卧室的门。后者仍保持着刚才的姿势站在窗前，右手无意识地摸着左手腕上的串珠，一颗一颗地拨弄着。

“都安排好了，少爷。”他如实汇报道，“润少爷的房间在走廊尽头。”

这个称呼引起了樱井的注意。他微微挑起眉毛，看了他一眼，接着走回书桌前，随手翻动了一下今早的报纸。“听说樱井谦最近和大野智走得很近。”他抽出一只钢笔，随手在报纸上画了几笔，“是吗？”

丸井回答：“生意上的来往不少，上个月的年中大会就是在四海酒店办的。西山的地招标在即，四海争不了开发权，但很可能想在修建环球乐园的事上参一脚。”

樱井收起钢笔，转而把玩起打火机。“和他那位顽固的父亲一样。”他冷笑道，“如果他以为找个来路不明的人塞给我就能帮他攀上樱井谦，只能说明他的脑子太不好使了。”他说着，漫不经心地点燃了手中的报纸，“你亲自准备两份礼物，明天送到公司和四海酒店。”

他将点燃的报纸轻轻丢进烟灰缸，火苗很快吞没了标题上“樱井完婚”的字样。

“——毕竟，二叔可为了这桩婚事费了不少心思呢。”

 

太冷了。

松本把被子向脖颈掖了掖，手脚在被窝里缩成一团。这间房子里透出的冷意与过往的每一个冬天都不一样，绝非靠织料和空调的暖风所能缓解。加之床垫很宽，他躺着的一侧好容易暖和了些，再翻一个身，又坠回冰窖里去。房子的构造风水之类他不懂，他只想着，总是住在这样冷冰冰的房子里，人怎么会不生病呢？

他又想到樱井翔——他的屋子恐怕也一样冷。手机被他塞在枕下，他摸出来按亮屏幕，零点刚过，房门外已经静悄悄的一片。他坐起来，披着被子坐在床边，握着手机发了一会呆，而后将手机塞回枕下，抱着手臂轻手轻脚地溜出了门。

樱井的房间在走廊另一头，扭动门把时，房门居然没有反锁，这让他略微吃了一惊。昨天接待他和大野智的是樱井家的律师，两人临走时，才远远地和现在的掌权人樱井谦打了个照面。今早入籍的手续也同样由人代理，从头至尾他都没有见过樱井翔，更不要提知晓他的近况。难道真的和传言一样，他已经病得起不了身，空吊了一口气等他来冲喜吗？

他猫着腰，踮着脚溜进他的卧室，丸井说他在休养，平日畏光，估计即便三更半夜，窗帘也紧紧地拉着，屋里才会黑得伸手不见五指，连一丝月光也透不进来。他什么也瞧不见，起先还大着胆子伸出了手去摸，这头是柜子，那边是书桌，往前有台灯，再往前……

再往前伸出去摸索的手就落了空，有人抓住了他的手腕猛力拉扯，他连喊一嗓子也来不及，就面朝下跌将下去，正摔在一坨软绵绵热乎乎的物体上。

始作俑者这时才慢悠悠地睁开了眼。他好像早料到他会来，半点好梦被扰的怨气也无，只用一双又圆又清亮的眼睛望着他。松本心头一跳，本想直起身来，却连滚带爬，又摔下了地。

走廊里这时传来丸井的声音：“少爷？少爷，没事吧？”

樱井扭亮了床头的台灯：“没事。”随即坐起身，倚在床头看着松本。

后者被抓包当场，寻常人恐怕当即找个地缝就钻进去了，好在他脸皮够厚，爬起来挠着头说：“那个，我起夜找错房间了。”又急忙转过身，“我……我这就走！”

手腕又被一拽，这次他扑倒得离他有段距离，额头差点磕上床架。“你这人怎么这么暴力的！”他揉着酸痛的手腕，愤愤地谴责道，脑子里回味过他刚才那一拽的力道，冷不丁意识到什么，停下话头，拧起了眉毛。

樱井拿起手边的遥控器反锁了房门。接着，他掰起手指头，慢条斯理地算了起来：“一屋子的管家、佣人和保安都看到了你进我的房间，要是才一两分钟就离开，从明天开始，你的日子恐怕会很不好过。”他微微一笑，“别用这样的眼神看我，我是真的在为你考虑呢。”

监控摄像？这世上还真有在自家里装满这种东西的人，他今天总算是见识到了。松本发觉，面前的这个男人已经完全不是他记忆中的模样，无论神态或是说话语调，都活脱脱一个陌生人，和这幢房子一样，都自带生人勿近的寒意。同时，幸也不幸，对方半点也不记得他，故而并没有当即戳破他虚假的身份和姓名。他滚动了一下喉结，本能地向后缩了缩：“你要干嘛……”

樱井笑了起来：“这话好像应该我来问。”他忽地收敛了笑容，“你来这里的目的是什么？”

松本也用亮晶晶的双眼回望着他。然后，他飞快地眨了眨眼睛，翻身跳上了他的床，抓住了另一侧的被角。

这下轮到樱井吓了一跳，条件反射地把手伸到了枕下。“你干什么？”他紧绷起来，浑身戒备地问他。

松本打了个哈欠，可怜兮兮地扯了扯被子：“其实是我的房间太冷了，不知道哪里漏风，空调又不暖和，我都开到三十度了还是冷得睡不着。你这里就不一样了，地毯这么厚，被子也暖和，床垫也软……那个，我们打个商量，我蹭你的床睡一晚行不行？”

“不行！”樱井的额头爆出青筋，他使力一拽，将被子抢回怀中，“回你自己房间睡去！”

松本不依不饶，又扑上来抢走了他一半被子。“就一晚上嘛，”他仰头看他，继续可怜巴巴地撒娇，“你看，你一个人睡，被窝都还是凉的，两个人就可以很快暖起来啦！还有，你的床明明这么大，分我一半没关系的啦，我睡觉真的很乖，喏，”他边说边伸手在床上画了一条线，“我就睡这边，保证绝不越界，好不好嘛。”

樱井咬牙切齿：“不——行！”他也扑了上去，两个人围绕一床被子展开拔河，个个卯着狠劲儿绝不服输，眼看布料发出了即将撕裂的声响，才及时收手，各自瘫在一边喘起粗气。

“你，你简直蛮横无理！”从小到大受着严格家教的小少爷没学过骂人的词汇，憋了半天憋出来这么轻飘飘的一句，气得满脸通红地指着松本。

后者的一张脸也涨得通红，是忍笑忍出来的。“对对对，我特别蛮横无理。”他笑眯眯地说道，将半床被子一圈，背朝他躺了下来。“我睡觉啦。”他又打了个哈欠，扭头向他挤了挤眼睛，“我睡相真的很好，挤到你的话，你把我踹下去也可以的喔。”

“你！”樱井还在想其他骂人的词汇，松本已经打起了做作的鼾，顺带又翻了半个身，眼看就要把整张被子全都抢走了。他只好也立即躺下来，抢占住剩下的那一点点被角，把没地儿发泄的怒气都发到这一点儿布料上，上下门牙把它叼着磨来磨去地咬。

虽说床是真的很宽，被子也是真的很大，但一个人睡惯了的地方突然多了另一个人，他还是不可避免地失眠了。在左侧卧、右侧卧和俯卧相继入睡失败后，他不得不尝试仰卧属羊的策略，数着数着，羊们又变成了樱井谦那张令人生厌的脸，他更是怒火中烧，怎么也睡不着了。身旁这时又传来动静，他警惕地把手探进枕下，那个人紧接着翻了个身，堂而皇之地越过了他亲手画的界限，理直气壮地把手脚搭在了他身上。

外人看来十分温文尔雅的樱井少爷在那一秒恨不得将眼前的Omega用各种语言骂了个遍，但行动上他仍然十分维持着好脾气地做派，只把他推了回去。哪知道过一会他咂着嘴翻个身又缠了上来，他忍着即将爆炸的青筋继续推回去，他再扑、他再推——

如此一来二去不知道几个回合，他终于忍无可忍，抬脚一蹬把他踹下了地。Omega居然不是装的，他睡得正香，毫无预兆地从床上滚下，任何防备姿势也没来得及做，发出重重的一声闷响。樱井吃了一惊，他既没想到对方真的毫无防备，也没想到自己怒气驱使之下出手会这么重，这一下恐怕摔得不轻，床边还有个矮柜，不知道会不会磕到头，那可就麻烦了。他忐忑地支起身，打算伸头去望一望，躺倒在地的Omega却在此时咕哝着醒了过来，迷迷糊糊地自言自语道：“我怎么睡到地上来了……”

闻声樱井赶忙又缩了回去，躺平闭眼，假装熟睡。身旁窸窸窣窣一阵响，Omega咂吧着嘴重新爬上了床，先是伸手给他掖了掖被角，而后才乖顺地在他身旁躺下来，把一只手放在他的手臂上。他很快再度入眠，没看到身旁的Alpha投来的目光。

好香。樱井下意识地抽动鼻翼，是白天闻到的香味。这味道他再熟悉不过，只是自从母亲离去，庄园和家中都再也没有人精心打理这种花。他忍不住凑近香味的来源，侧卧的姿势使得Omega的额发垂向一边，额角的碎发下有一点深色，像是刚才磕碰的淤青。他松开枕下压着的匕首，本想试着轻轻触碰那片淤青，犹豫了一下，又收回了手。

还是，明天请二宫给他瞧一瞧吧。

他这么想着，在忽然上头的困意中恬然睡去。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

 

他习惯了浅眠。

睡眠意味着薄弱和疏于防备，为了活下去，枕下的匕首不够保护自己，还必须在每一个夜晚将一半理智留给清醒。浅眠也通常会带来许多光怪陆离的梦境，夹杂丑恶的人像闪回，毫无逻辑的画面拼凑，惨叫哭喊，让他的胃部频繁痉挛，几欲作呕。但他习惯了这一切，甚至，这么多年来如此这般的重复，已经让他将其默认为生活的一部分，并不因其而遭受折磨或承受痛苦。同时，他也几乎遗忘了，睡眠本该是人类从休憩中获得宁静和愉快的本能。

而这个以久违的愤怒作结的夜晚，他却睡熟了。

没有梦境，没有戒备，他在几个小时中遗忘了枕下的尖刀，沉醉于近在咫尺的香气和怀中安定的温暖，直至遵循生物钟准时醒来，才惊觉两人离得那样近。Omega睡在了他的枕头上，几乎依偎着他的胸口，眼睫柔软地垂下，鼻尖耸动，双唇微启。激素某种程度上干预着容貌，Omega男性几乎不会拥有胡须，他们大多骨架纤细，皮肤白皙，五官柔和，好似工笔的画卷，清浅、含蓄，要人小心呵护。而躺在他身旁，甚至此时此刻，也仍被他睡梦中无意识伸出的手臂拥抱着的Omega却完全不同——他是鲜活的，浓墨重彩，眉峰恣肆地上扬，眉骨到鼻尖是起伏的山峦，看似柔和的眼睫分去了上挑眼尾的一半媚态，又多留了几颗暧昧的小痣在唇角。可以理解为Alpha和Omega之间天性的吸引，也可以归咎于本人自然散发的，即使在睡梦中也没有分毫收敛的“诱惑”的气质，他近乎贪婪地耸动鼻尖，吸入属于他信息素的清甜香气，同时又向他凑近了些，在吻上那双唇的边缘犹豫挣扎。

就在此时，松本醒了过来。

他的确没有在装睡，温暖柔软的被褥和似真似梦的怀抱安慰了他认床的旧毛病，慈悲地赐予了他一觉好眠。从前忙于鱼档的经营，他习惯了天不亮起床，早早赶赴码头等候渔船进港，偶尔天气晴好，能在栈桥上看见海平线上的日出，那就是一天里所有辛劳的回馈与动力。同时，他也习惯了一个人，只够单人躺卧的床铺、陈旧的房间和抽屉里用来渡过发情期的药。他不知晓对方的经历，但这确是他真正意义上成为一个Omega之后，第一次和一个Alpha睡在了一起。性别间的吸引和契合尤为奇妙，拼图、锁匙乃至方枘圆凿全都不能比拟，精神上的愉悦远胜过肉体的接触，谁能想象，眼睛闭上又睁开的几个小时之后，刚才还在水火不容地互相争抢着被子的两个人就忽然变得可以这般目不转睛地凝视着对方，没有尴尬和厌恶，只是本能地想要亲近。

“早安。”松本先开口道。

樱井的眼神闪动了一下。“早。”他耳尖泛红，试图趁他不注意抬起揽着他后背的手掌，却忽然被他抓住了手臂。

他们之间并不存在任何临时标记，樱井却在那一瞬清楚地听到了，他想要吻他，或者，让他亲吻自己。他不由得心跳加速，几乎主动迎合，回握住了他的手臂。

屋外传来了敲门声。

两个人都有些莫名的失落，各自向后退了一些，坐在了床的两边。同时，他们也都很难解释情绪的来由，困惑、忐忑和小小的遗憾让交织的信息素掺杂了一些酸涩，像未成熟的果实的气息。樱井拉开床头的抽屉，将一个盒子递向身后：“给。”

松本接过：“是给我的吗？谢谢。”

他打开盒盖，里面是一只精巧的玻璃瓶子，大约只有指甲盖那么大。瓶口用软木塞和蜡封住了，瓶子里是无色的细砂，他低下头，凑近闻了闻，耳朵根滚烫地发热起来。

“是我的信息素。”樱井站起了身，“带着吧。”

背后传来窸窸窣窣的响动，松本无奈地唤他：“那个……翔君。”

这称呼让他如同过电一般止住了脚步。

“你……帮帮我嘛。”Omega在他身后软软地说，“我扣不上链子……”

樱井深吸了口气，回身走向大床的另一侧，从他手中接过链子，俯身，手指擦着卷翘的发梢绕过纤细修长的脖颈，近乎环抱的姿势。在这一瞬，他们无不坦率地向彼此露出了意味着标记和占有的后颈，也再一次在近在咫尺的距离里感知到了彼此的呼吸和心跳。

“好了。”樱井收回手起身，目光掠过他的额角，没有磕碰和淤青。“我上午还有事，”他未曾发觉自己松了口气，“改天再陪你吃早饭吧。”

松本茫然地点点头，伸手拎起衣领下的玻璃瓶子嗅了嗅。

凛冽而清冷，孤独而刚毅，坚忍而炽烈。

青松的味道。

 

他已经很久没有像今天这样，心中胀满困惑和迷惘，如同浓雾中穿行，不知往何处前行，也不知何处是出口。

热水浇下，带来上涌的热气，他搓揉着发丝间的泡沫，分神使得他扯痛了自己的头皮。

“咝——”

他轻声抽气，疼痛将迷雾散开些许。

是假的。他无比确定——所谓重病缠身，卧床不起——全是假的。

他为什么要假装重病？且不只一朝一夕，除了丸井，从家中的司机、佣人到商场上甚至和他未曾谋面的大野，全部对他的奄奄一息深信不疑。也许这来源于他对外界的戒备，昨晚他闯入他的卧室，他除了愤怒之余，还隐约表露了一丝难以言明的恐惧。可他又在戒备什么？恐惧什么？

这些并不是浇在后背的热水能为他解答的问题。比起这些，他最需要优先思考的问题是，接下来他要怎么做？他满怀着悲哀，带着微弱的希冀而来，希望用余下的每分每秒回报他和当年自己深埋心中的感情，即便不能走进他的心中，只要陪他走到最后，自己这一生也再没有遗憾；然而他却是健康的，生活得条理分明，他的照料、陪伴于他毫无意义，他存在于这间大宅当中，身上带着他信息素的味道，只不过在做着任何一个Omega都可以代替的事情而已。

造化弄人，他原本无意于征婚广告上丰厚的回报，却忽然发现，只有那一千万是他实实在在拥有过的东西，他和他的所谓牵绊，也只是纯粹的交易而已。他用一千万卖掉了自己，心甘情愿地走进这扇屋门，现在一切都出乎了他的意料，可他又哪有反悔的余地呢？

关闭花洒，他穿上浴袍，回到自己的房间。他喜欢热水洗去困倦和疲惫后的畅快，只可惜他的皮肤过分敏感，使得他现在浑身上下都泛起了红，像只熟过头的蜜桃一样。他躺在床上，从枕下摸出自己的手机，屏幕正巧亮了起来，是相叶的电话。

“还好吗？”他语气焦急，“那家伙有没有欺负你？他敢做什么混账事的话，我就给他脑壳上开个洞，我说到做到！”

松本被他气冲冲的话语逗笑了。“没有。”他斟酌了一下，择取部分事实回答道，“我们各自都有房间呢，各住各的，谁也没打扰谁。”

“那还好，那还好……”相叶长出了一口气，“我这一晚上真是担惊受怕，总想着你要是受欺负了，我在家里什么也不知道可怎么办……想着去救你，又怕反而因为胡思乱想弄巧成拙，让你受了难堪……唉，你可给我出了个大难题。”

刚才明明还在笑的，他只一句话又让他鼻子发酸：“对不起……”

这次轮到相叶笑了起来。“既然都到了这一步，就别说对不起啦。对了，我还要告诉你，昨天我去了孤儿院，你这笔钱可真是救了大急，能给孩子们买好些新衣服新鞋子，院里的电器、书、玩具换一些更好的，下半年的伙食也有着落了。”他的语气变得温柔，“院长拉着我的手哭了好久，说无论如何都想当面谢谢你呢。”

“看来，当面是暂时谢不成啦。”松本笑道，也同样放柔了语气，“你哪天去看妈妈的话，记得也告诉她一声，她会很高兴的。”

“好。”相叶应道，“我最近也在想，我虽然出不了这么多钱，但应该也可以做点什么，即便影响有限，但我做过了这件事，总会有一些好的影响留下来，不论多少不谈大小，只要有一点点帮助，那也是值得的。”

“‘做点什么’啊……”松本喃喃地重复着他的话，目光投向卧室的窗户，竹叶拍打在玻璃窗上，簌簌地响。

 

“少爷，这是查到的资料。”丸井将文件夹放在他面前，“总体看没有什么古怪的地方，鱼档开了很多年，和四海酒店一直有着来往，附近的住户都非常熟悉。不过，大野智打电话来的前一天，他都还在鱼档工作，时隔一天就忽然变成了他的弟弟，不好说是真的机缘巧合还是他们早有筹备。另外，还有一个消息——他和您就读于同一所高中，是低一届的后辈。”

“是吗？”樱井挑眉，眼睛转了两转，露出思索的神色，“我没什么印象了。”

丸井忽然有些欲言又止。樱井敏锐地注意到了他的眼神，向他投去一瞥：“有话直说。”

“是。”丸井回答，“少爷，恕我直言，在摸清对方的底细和目的之前就……昨天晚上的情形，实在太危险了。”

樱井站起了身，他又习惯性地抚摩着腕上的串珠拨弄起来。言语让他的记忆一同回溯了昨晚的情形和久违的美妙睡眠，有两张画面飞速地在他的眼前闪动，时而是染血的刀尖，时而是Omega熟睡的脸。他的食指轻叩着窗台光洁的大理石，而后背对着他，轻声笑道：“那就要看看，到底是谁先入戏了。”

窗外这时传来一阵骚动，他拨开窗帘，透过竹叶的缝隙看见松本正攀上梯子，挥舞着砍刀砍断了几乎紧挨着屋子生长的一棵毛竹。他登时勃然大怒，骂了句：“简直是个疯子！”推开丸井冲下了楼。

未得樱井的指示，佣人们谁也不敢上前帮手，都远远地站在一旁，不时指指点点，交头接耳。松本原先只打算将竹子砍去一半，可梯子太高，底下无人扶持，他仅砍断了一棵竹子，梯子就已经摇摇欲坠，实在可怖。这使他决定改变策略，将竹子整个砍倒了事，可正小心爬下的时候，背后却忽然传来一声吼：“你给我下来！”

松本吓了一大跳，彻底失去平衡，“哇”地大叫一声，连人带梯倒了下来。连同丸井在内，周围所有人在那一瞬全都看呆了，上一秒还在发火的樱井却冲上前接住了他，两人齐齐倒地的同时，木梯险险地擦着两人的身体，重重地砸在了一旁的地面上。

丸井这才回过了神，急忙上前扶起两人：“少爷，怎么样，没事吧？”

这一下摔得结实，两个人几乎都背过了气，站起身也各自呲牙咧嘴。松本心虚地把砍刀扔去一边，樱井却先回过头，冲一众围观的佣人发起了火：“你们是干什么吃的？这么高的梯子也不知道扶着吗？”

丸井站在他身后，帮他理干净了衣服上的灰尘。这时他不知看到了什么，眉头忽然一跳，紧张地又唤了他一声。

樱井半抬起一只手止住他的话头，接着把火力转向松本：“还有你！谁准你砍这些竹子的？”

松本挠着头，小声解释道：“我就是看这些竹子长得太高了，阳光照不进屋里，所以……就想把它们砍掉一点。我承认，没经过你的允许是我不对，但是你看！”他拉拉他的衣袖，伸手指向二楼他房间的阳台，“现在是不是敞亮多啦？白天有了阳光，晚上屋里就不会那么冷了。”

樱井甩开他的手：“我再警告你一次，不准动院子里的东西，不准不经我的允许自作主张！回你的房间，不许出来——再有下次，就直接滚回你来的地方去！”

谁也没见过他发这么大的火，佣人们个个噤声，松本也被他训得愣了，茫然地眨着眼站在原地。樱井毫无预兆地爆发了这么一通，自己反倒像是更心虚的那个，一甩手，又风风火火地回到自己的房间里。

丸井小心翼翼地帮他脱下外套，手臂后侧渗出的血将家居服的袖子染红了一大块。他剪开染血的布料，简单清洁伤口后急忙去找药箱，樱井背向他站着，对他的去向无知无觉，又显然余怒未消，愤愤道：

“就不该给他好脸色看，天生蹬鼻子上脸的！”

“简直没规矩、没家教、连脑子也没有！”

喘着粗气骂了一阵，怒火渐渐散去，他琢磨着自己刚才气头上的话语和对方的神情，又莫名有些懊恼，由此更进一步滋生出烦躁，因为连他自己也不知道自己究竟为何懊恼，是懊恼自己说了这样的话，还是介怀他没有对他的怒火作出回答。他沉默了片刻，忽然低声喃喃：

“你说，我刚才的话，是不是说得太重了？”

“嗯。”背后传来应答，酒精棉球接着按在他的伤处，他猝不及防，疼得抽了口气，回头看见了松本笑眯眯的脸。

“怎么是你？”他错愕又惊慌，不知道刚才的自言自语被他听去多少，“丸井呢，丸井——”

“别乱动。”松本又把棉球往伤口上擦，樱井痛得面容扭曲，果真乖乖听话，不敢乱动了。松本弯下腰，认真地清理干净伤口附近的灰尘和血迹，而后熟练地将药粉撒在敷料上，连同绷带一层一层缠裹住他的手臂。

“对不起，我不知道那些竹子是你父亲种的，要是知道它们对你有那么重要的意义，我一定不会砍掉它们的。”他同时说道。

樱井微微一怔，接着拧起眉头，用眼角余光看向房门，咬牙道：“丸井这个家伙……”

“不过，后院还有一大片地方空着，现在竹子长得又高又密，互相争抢营养，哪个都吃不饱肚子。今天我爬上去看，里头那几棵叶子都黄了。”松本说，“把其中一部分移到后院，这样行不行？这样的话几间卧室和书房就能照到太阳，后院地方也大，竹子们会长得更好的。”

樱井又本能地耸了耸鼻子，Omega身上清甜的樱花香味安抚了他的焦躁和愤怒。“……随你吧。”他咕哝，“但是，移走竹子以后，前院就变得光秃秃的了，你要管就管到底。”

“行。”松本在绷带的末尾打好了结，“我打算种一点向日葵，你觉得怎么样？”

樱井活动了一下手臂，松紧刚好。“向日葵？”他诧异道。

“是呀，向日葵。”松本从椅背上拿起干净外衣，绕到他身前，动手解他的衣扣。“太阳照到哪里，它就向着哪里生长，等到开花的时候，整个院子都是金灿灿的，熟透之后葵花籽采下来可以榨油也可以吃，是不是很好？”

樱井偏着头打量他，表情忽然松动，嘴角弯起淡淡的笑。

他才不会告诉他，他眨着亮晶晶的双眼，笑容满面地看着他的模样，正像一朵向日葵一样。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

 

院子里很快种满了向日葵。

松本从前总是和海鲜打交道，头回侍弄花草，让他充满前所未有的热情和兴趣，白天总打扮得像个花匠，配备一顶大得几乎夸张的草帽，不是在前院拾掇他的向日葵，就是到后院照料移栽的竹子和花木。托他的福，后院角落里那棵即将枯死的樱花在深秋时节渐渐又有了生机，毛竹们聚居的地方堆出了矮坡，向日葵们面向阳光茁壮地生长，数月前仿佛早已入冬的宅院忽地有了生机和色彩，连同宅子里那些冰冷陈旧的木头也一齐温暖起来。

比起每日干劲十足地劳作的他，樱井的生活似乎乏味得多了。他总说有事，可看起来明明很清闲，总是只呆在自己的房间里，几乎不外出一步。不过，如同这间宅院一样，细微的改变也正在他身上发生——早些时候，松本偶尔在忙碌的间隙抬起头，通常只能瞧见一大片沉重的暗红色罩在玻璃窗后，什么时候也没见它拉开过；近几天，他却忽然开始在窗边午睡了，有时窗帘也会拉开一点点，从楼下隐约能看见他的手搭在窗台边，还有手掌延伸到手腕的弧线。松本时常看着那扇窗发呆，也会想起高中时代的那个自己，也曾隔着一层楼一扇窗，小心翼翼又遥不可及地悄悄把他凝望。

现在他们近在咫尺，这已经是上天莫大的恩赐。

昨天，家里来了新的厨师，做得一手美味的中国菜，中式面点也不在话下，据说曾是某星级酒店的主厨，很有名望。人选自然是樱井谦定的，樱井翔大概与他这位二叔颇不投缘，听到他的名字，眼里略微流露出一些鄙夷的神色。但厨师本人当即用手艺征服了两个人的味蕾，松本吃得肚皮滚圆，送进樱井房里的餐盘也头一遭干干净净地收了回来。美味的食物会给予人巨大的精神满足，只是松本同时也被勾起了馋虫——他好久没有吃过鱼了。

相叶的父亲是捕鱼好手，兄弟两个从小吃着海鲜长大，嘴巴相当的刁。过去这么多年，渔船早就盘给了别人，两人没能继承捕鱼的技艺，可鱼档还在，鱼自然就是两个人生活的自然组成部分，不管是刺身、清炖还是天妇罗，只要有鱼吃，在松本眼里，日子就不算过不下去。但是，自打他嫁进樱井家，所有鱼类就从餐桌上消失了，起初他还以为樱井海鲜过敏，可贝类、虾类也没少出现在菜式中，唯独他最喜欢吃的鱼不见踪影。原先他心想自己是个外人，不好在家里的饮食问题上插嘴，近来总算和樱井亲近了些，佣人们也不再对他敬而远之，加之受到美食的诱惑，于是这天，两个人一起吃早饭时，厨师照例来问午餐中意的菜式，他脑子一热，竟然像个小学生似的高高举起了手。

连他自己也被这举动吓了一跳；桌对面的樱井同样微微一愣，随即忍俊不禁，低头笑了出来。松本将其视为准予发言的讯号，眼珠子瞄一瞄他又瞄一瞄站在一旁的厨师，收回手小声说道：“那个，我想吃鱼……”

丸井站在一旁，听见这话，眉头讶异地一挑，看向樱井。后者没说什么，只点了点头，算是默许。

于是那天中午的餐桌上破天荒地出现了一条肥美的清蒸鲈鱼，鱼身上开了花刀，火候恰到好处，鱼肉洁白，鲜甜无比，几乎入口即化。松本简直幸福得要掉泪了，礼节之类的虚词被他抛诸脑后，伸出的筷子次次都奔着鱼肉而去。与他相反，樱井却碰也不碰这条色香味俱全的鱼，准确地说，连正眼都不看它一眼，尽管这盘子就摆在餐桌正中，可他连一点想吃的欲望也没有表露出来。这让松本更加困惑，同时也难免有些不好意思——餐桌上坐着两个人，哪有一个人吃光一道菜的道理。

他挠了挠头，挑了一大块鱼肉，蘸好酱油打算夹给他：“翔君，这鱼真的很好吃，你也尝尝看呀。”

樱井抬眼，用目光阻止了他的行动。“不了。”他面无表情地回绝道。

松本的筷子僵在半空，眼看鱼肉摇摇欲坠，只好收回到自己碗里。“你真的一点鱼也不吃吗？”他借机问出自己的疑惑，“是过敏？”

“不是。”樱井放下了碗筷，“我不喜欢吃鱼。”

他说完就起身回房去了。樱井翔其人，不笑的时候看起来总是过分严肃，很难说他究竟是生气了还是只是单纯的没有表情而已，松本仅仅几个月的道行，还远远不能摸透他的脾气。他想追上去问个清楚，又实在舍不得鲜美的鱼肉，只好在拿起筷子和放下筷子间苦苦挣扎。最终，在不能浪费食物的道德标准的要求下，他飞快地吃干净了整条鱼，解决了个人的一餐午饭之后，才轻手轻脚地走上楼，推开了他房间的门。

说来他也是个神人，姑且不论对别人如何，对他却总好像可以未卜先知，这扇使用遥控器就能轻松从内部反锁的房门，举凡在他想要偷偷潜入的时刻，总是未上锁或索性半开着的。同时，这也毫无疑问是个讯号——他知道他有话要问，并且已经做好了回答的准备。

 

屋里的窗户开着，窗帘被吹起了一个角，照进屋里的阳光擦着他的侧脸，最终落在躺椅的扶手上。他睡着了，头偏向一侧，腿上还摊着一本书，被风吹乱了阅读中断的页码。松本抱来薄毯盖住他，樱井戒备地震了震，睁开了眼。

他总是这样，枕头底下藏着匕首，裤子口袋里装着伸缩的弹簧小刀，不知道以前有过多少可怕的经历才会如此小心，连觉也睡不安稳。松本正把毯子的边角掖在他的肩头，见状连忙竖起食指贴上嘴唇，小声道：“是我是我，没事，你睡吧。”

樱井蹙了蹙眉，朦胧的睡眼渐渐变得清明，大概不打算继续他的午觉了。他伸了个懒腰，毯子滑下一些，腿上的书也掉了下去。松本眼疾手快地接住了书，发现封面是一处传统的日式庭院。

樱井从他手里接过书：“我最近正在看这个。”他翻动书页，找到了书签夹着的位置，指给松本。

松本扯了张坐垫，俯在他腿上凑近去瞧，躺椅宽大，距离有些远，他伸长了脖子也看不真切。樱井顺手揽住他的腰，松本跟着向上挪了挪，半个身子趴在他身上，这才看得清书上的图像了。可看来看去，横跨两页纸的照片上分明只有沙子和石头，怎么也看不出来庭院的样子。他苦思冥想一阵，瘪着嘴摇了摇头：“你这是欺负我见识少呢，我怎么看，也就是一堆沙子石头而已。”

樱井笑了：“确实是一堆沙子石头没错。不过它也叫‘枯山水’，是一种庭院景观。”他又翻过一页，指着特写图中沙地上连绵起伏的沟壑，“你看这里，是不是像河流一样？”

松本还是似懂非懂。樱井合上书，随手把它放在了窗台上，说道：“后院就有块这样的‘枯山水’，当初还是我父亲亲自设计的。”他的目光飘向窗外，“要是我能有他一半的才华，这片院子也不会被荒废这么久。”

松本回忆起后院的图景，确实有这么一块地方凌乱地堆着沙子和石头，没有栽种植物也没有人来收拾打理。他原本还以为是没修完的养鱼池，差点就叫人来接着挖坑了，幸好没有多此一举。他暗自吐舌，想了想问道：“这本书你看完可以借给我吗？”

樱井以为他是要替他张罗此事，摇了摇头回答：“看起来简单，真的修起来可困难得很，这件事，还是我一个人操心就够了。”

松本说：“我知道，这个‘设计师’的位子，我才不跟你抢呢。”他的眼睛狡猾地转了两转，又撑起下巴，看着他笑了起来，“但是如果我也能多学一些东西，可以帮上你的忙，不就更好了吗？”

樱井微微怔了片刻，而后笑了笑。他看上去有些动容，但没出言拒绝也没有同意，只是伸出一只手按在他头顶，慢慢地摸了摸，又揉了两下。

松本不明所以，眨着眼茫然地看向他。

樱井终于笑出了声：“像小动物一样。”

松本的耳朵根变得通红：“不要取笑我啦——”

柔和的风，温暖的阳光，亲肤的织物，和微笑的樱井翔——全都美好得让松本神经麻痹，如果不是鱼的问题尚未解决，他很乐意趴在Alpha的怀里安心地睡过一个下午。假如这是对方不打算让他人知晓的秘密，他当然不会主动开口发问；可他好整以暇的模样和未反锁的房门无不暗示着他其实并不抗拒将问题的答案告诉自己。他斟酌了一下，还是决定问道：“那个，鱼的事情……”

樱井果然早料到他不会放过这个问题。他叹了口气，收回手：“先说好，这跟你一点关系也没有，不必因为我就刻意有什么避忌，任何你喜欢吃的东西，报给厨房就是了。”

松本点点头，继续眨着眼看他。

樱井忽然有些局促，他先是抬手摸了摸鼻尖，又清了清嗓子，这才别开眼，颇不自在地小声说道：“我……小时候被鱼刺卡到过。”

松本又眨了眨眼，忽然“扑哧”一声，大笑起来。

樱井的耳朵也红了，他看了眼房门，伸手拉他：“别笑了。”

松本只顾得上摆手，他捂着肚子前仰后合，人都快从躺椅上掉了下去，好一阵子才缓过气来。再看樱井整张脸都涨红了，他连忙捂住嘴巴，等止住了笑声，才拿开手，一本正经地对他说：“可是，也有很多没有小刺的鱼啊，因为一根小刺而否定所有鱼作为食物的价值，它们知道了，也会很伤心的。”

“我知道。”樱井咳嗽了一声，又咕哝，“谁还没个心理阴影了。”

他再一抬眼，松本果然捂着嘴又偷笑起来。是可忍孰不可忍，他果真是最近脾气太好太宠着他，这才多少日子过去，小东西就快要爬到自己脑袋上了。他抬手轻轻在他额头上拍了一记：“你还笑！”

松本笑着躲闪：“我就、再笑一下，哈哈哈……翔君你好可爱，哈哈哈哈……”

“不许笑了！”

“哈哈哈哈……”

 

笑声透过房门传到了走廊。

丸井站在门外，看了看手中的文件夹，最终叹了口气，将它塞回公文包中，转身离开了。

 

天气渐渐冷了，这天又大风降温，樱井早起去医院做每月例行的检查，松本也乐得在被窝里多睡会儿懒觉。不知从什么时候起，他和樱井似乎达成了某种不成文的共识，平时两个人睡一间房一张床，一方发情期的时候就自动分房睡，发情期一过又照旧睡到一起。可能到目前为止两个人之间的情感还远远谈不上爱情亲情之类，但至少他们完全不排斥对方，甚至在睡觉这件十分私密并且需要安全感的事情上存在着极高的契合度，各自的信息素也都让彼此感到愉快。未知和秘密仍然存在，但这并不能阻碍双方的关系向着良好的方向发展。

近来，松本也渐渐熟悉了在私家宅院里当小少爷的生活，人生头一遭发现原来睡懒觉的滋味可以这么美好。往常樱井也会陪他多赖一会儿床，今天他起得早，被窝里少了一个人，松本也失去了他的大号抱枕，回笼觉睡得索然无味。半梦半醒之际，床头的手机忽然响了，他摸索着接起来放到耳边，才听了一句就从床上跳了起来：“我马上过去！”

他离开之后，鱼档的日常事务交给了一位姓入江的年轻人打理，对方似乎是大野从酒店某分店的餐饮部选出来的，各国料理一张嘴说得头头是道，养鱼卖鱼可真是一窍不通。平时相叶在家还能教上一些，但他一忙起来，店里就只剩下入江操持，他虽然聪明勤奋，但到底经验不足，今天天气突变，池里的鱼眼看个个要翻肚皮，他急得火烧眉毛，又找不着相叶，只好打了松本的电话请他来帮忙。

松本很少外出，家里的司机通常是跟着樱井的，车库里其他几辆豪车他哪个也不敢开，只能打电话叫出租车来。最近的车到这里也要将近半个小时，他站在家门口等得正心焦，忽然看见一辆黑色轿车由远及近，接着车窗降下来，坐在后座的樱井看他满头大汗，诧异地问道：“怎么了？”

松本不敢隐瞒，原原本本地将事情始末告诉他。

樱井没有迟疑，向他点点头：“上车，我跟你一起去。”

 

横穿整个城市，这还是樱井第一次来到这片临近港口的老城区，也是第一次亲眼见到松本在成为大野家的小少爷之前的二十多年里作为“家”而被他放在心头时刻惦念着的鱼档。但这位鱼档的前主人此刻一点也顾不上领他四处参观：他一下车就冲进了店门，边走边喊：“入江君！”

入江闻声从门后出来，也带着同样的焦急的神情：“都是我的错，是我没有照顾好这些鱼才……”

“别说那么多了。”松本抬手制止他，“具体什么情况？快带我看看池子。”

樱井交待丸井和司机先行离开，自己也跟了上去。

果然如入江所说，情况很不乐观，池子里面的鱼不少翻起了肚皮，其他虾蟹也都奄奄一息。年轻人急得额头冒汗两眼通红，松本此时却十分冷静，一边吩咐入江去找来温度湿度计，一边手动调节水中氧气的含量，同时留意着池子里鱼的状况变化。店里并没有多么先进的仪器，无法测算精确的数值，也不可能精准地调节每一个开关与阀门，所有的操作都是手动，且绝大部分都依靠松本的经验和感觉在进行。在这几个小时里，他又从大宅里的小少爷变回了鱼档老板，仿佛身上精致的休闲西装和围裙并没有多大差别，鞋子被溅出的水花打湿也无知无觉。等鱼们总算恢复活力，午饭时间早已过去，离晚饭时间也不太远了。

松本擦了把额头上的汗，站起身来，这才看见樱井一直站在他背后不远的地方，没有贸然插手帮忙也没有出言打扰，只是静静地看着他。这使得他愧疚万分，可他手上又是水又是鱼腥味，实在不好伸手抱他，便轻轻扯了扯他的衣角。

樱井笑了笑，拍拍他的手臂：“你辛苦了。”

此时此刻，大概没有什么比这一句话更能给他莫大的满足。松本也笑了，眼睛转了转，又拽了拽他的衣袖：“今天留下来，在这里吃顿晚饭怎么样？”

樱井看向四周，隐约意识到他的目的，忐忑地咽了咽口水。

 

今天四海鱼档提早关店——店主松本亲自下厨，给远道而来的客人兼店主丈夫樱井先生烹制了一桌丝背细鳞鲀大餐。天气转冷，即将过冬的鱼食量大增，肝脏肥大，被称为“肝面包”，是这个季节不可多得的绝品食材。丝背细鳞鲀的鱼肉同样味美，且几乎没有小刺，正适合用来帮助克服樱井的心理阴影。这种鱼平时不易捕捉，鱼档里也算难得一见，松本留好了明天给酒店的份，把剩下几条鱼做成了鲜美的鱼肝盖饭，刺身配鱼肝酱油和红烧鱼。

这还是樱井头一遭看他下厨，他自己对于厨艺无甚天赋也兴趣寥寥，看他做饭却好像很得趣味，厨房不过两人站立的空地，松本走到哪里他就跟到哪里，一会儿问东问西，一会儿啧啧赞叹，连给鱼剥皮都看得目不转睛。到最后，松本实在不堪其扰，两手推着他的肩，把他从厨房赶了出去。樱井正跟他扯皮，门外传来声音：“我回来啦！”

闻声松本当即抛下了樱井，笑眯眯地跑去开了门：“欢迎回家！”

门外站着的相叶吃了一惊：“你怎么回来了？”

松本连忙给两个人介绍对方，大家貌似客气地互相握手招呼，实则暗流汹涌，都对彼此充满敌意。相叶对这种富家公子向来没什么好感，一千万买个Omega来结婚这种事更让他不齿，因此虽然面前的男人长得一表人才，衣着打扮也并无太过奢侈的地方，但他本着护短的心理，怎么也没法对他产生好感。樱井则有些酸溜溜的——刚才松本还拉着他陪他胡闹，这个人一来，就把他的全部注意力从自己身上分走了，Alpha本能的占有欲作祟，让他浑身的刺都竖了起来。

双方敌意的核心人物——松本则后知后觉，把几道菜一一上桌，接着在两人之间入座之后，才隐约意识到自己好像坐进了一个由Alpha、Beta、Omega三种性别的人构成的修罗场——可他真搞不明白，三个性别完全不一样的人，究竟是怎么构成修罗场的？

席间气氛微妙，大家各自埋头和鱼肝拌饭搏斗，互不搭腔。松本夹了一筷子红烧鱼，看看丈夫又看看兄长，还是放进了樱井碗里。后者闷头扒饭，嘴里含糊地咕哝：“我不吃鱼。”

“尝尝嘛。”松本用胳膊肘戳戳他，“我把鱼刺都剔干净了，没关系的。”

樱井看着碗里的鱼肉，有点犹豫。

对于不能吃鱼的习惯，相叶显然也理解不了，只单纯地将其归为有钱人家莫名其妙的挑剔，嘀咕道：“他不吃我吃。”夹了块鱼塞进嘴里。

“好吃！”他瞪大眼睛，立刻大声赞叹，“小润，你这阵子手艺又进步了！我看你还是别回去了，在家里继续当大厨吧，你不在家，我成天靠车站的便当活，这几个月都饿瘦了。”

松本听了很高兴，喜滋滋地又给他夹了一大块鱼。“真的吗？太好了。”他自己也开心地多吃了好几口饭菜，“我好久没下厨，今天觉得手都生了。不过归根究底，还是鱼新鲜的缘故，下回抓到了你就叫入江打电话给我，这么好吃的鱼肝吃一次怎么够。还有，你老吃车站的便当干什么，菜店就在隔壁，家里又多的是海鲜，你有空也还是做做饭比较好，这年头不会做饭的Beta你看谁肯嫁给你……”

肚子里的酸水咕嘟咕嘟地沸腾，樱井看着那两人亲密无间地拌嘴，身上不自觉地开始散发怨念的黑色气场。他盯着碗里的鱼肉，小时候的阴影还历历在目，镊子从喉咙眼夹出满是血丝的鱼刺，画面和疼痛也都近在咫尺。但这是松本的心意，他没道理拒绝，也不该不相信他的承诺。他夹起了鱼肉，壮士断腕一般放进嘴里，小心翼翼地咀嚼着，不敢轻易吞咽。舌尖和味蕾同样对久违的食物略显陌生，迟钝了几秒才向中枢传达了真实的回馈，在那一瞬间，嫩滑的口感和惊人的鲜味同时在舌尖迸发开来，如同忽然涌起的海浪，冲击了他的味觉和知觉感官，让他一时间几乎石化，坐在原地发怔半晌，才愣愣地道了句：“……好吃。”

松本看着他一脸震惊的模样，笑得更加愉快，眼睛都眯了起来。

 

晚上，相叶被警局紧急叫回去查案，两个人洗过了澡，自然而然地挤在了松本的那张小床上。平时他们睡惯了家里的大床，虽说夜里睡着睡着总是不自觉地就抱在了一起，但床到底够宽敞，两个人各自翻身也互不影响。眼下这张单人床可就有些逼仄了，两人面对面侧躺着，胸腹、鼻尖、手脚全都挨在一起，后背也只堪堪够到床的边际。松本从未和他离得这么近过，现在四目相对，仅仅只是感受着对方近在咫尺的呼吸，他也觉得面红耳赤，身体都有了点微妙的反应。这更让他羞愧万分，连忙垂下眼睛移开视线，却注意到了他胸口的一道痕迹。

樱井穿了他的睡衣，尺码大差不离，只是领口宽松了些，恰好露出了左胸口的伤疤。松本从未注意过他身上还有这样的伤痕，颜色暗沉，但疤痕狰狞，不敢想象当时扎得多深。他屏住呼吸，伸出手指轻轻地描过那道伤疤，樱井低头看着他，亲了亲他的额头。

“就差一点。”他抓住他的手，按在自己的胸口，“差一点我就死了。”

松本张了张嘴，说不出话来。

“你害怕吗？”樱井问道，“你完全可以离我远远的，做个普通人继续经营鱼档，只要你想，现在后悔也来得及。”

松本不答反问：“这是你的理由吗？”他抬起头，“是你这么多年里，明明和其他人一样，却不得不假装重病缠身的原因吗？”

樱井点了点头，算是默认。

松本接着说：“我也想当你的理由。”

樱井讶异地看着他。

“如果假装生病是为了活下去，我也可以加入这场戏里。”他真诚地说，“我帮不了你什么，不能帮你报仇，甚至连保护你的能力也没有多少，但我想跟你一起活下去。我也不要任何回报，只要有一天，我能让你‘活下去’的愿望变得不那么辛苦，或者，也变成了让你活下去的其中一个理由，这对我来说就足够了。”

樱井深深地凝视着他。有那么一瞬间，他的心出现了动摇，甚至想要相信这句话是真的发自他的真心，无关于错综复杂的仇恨与争斗倾轧，只是因为此时此刻，他清亮的眼眸中别无其他，只有他的身影。

但他最终没有应答——他低低地叹了一声，伸臂把他紧紧地拥在了怀里。

 

拥挤的睡眠，但两颗心前所未有地靠得很近。天还没亮，松本就推醒了他，开着门前的货车载他来到了港口，这是他过去几乎每天早上迎接日出的地方。

时间不过四五点钟，不少渔船已经入港，渔民们都和松本是老相识，熟络地打着招呼。他也像一条小鱼那样，穿行在码头的栈桥之间，择选品类优良的渔获，带着甜甜的笑容和渔民们杀价，接着熟练又利索地打包装箱，连一个小时也不到，就采购完了清单上的所有货物。货车的车厢填满之后，天也终于亮起来了，两个人坐在栈桥的尽头，双脚悬空着，脚下就是翻滚的浪。

松本从保温壶里倒了热茶给他，樱井昏昏欲睡，靠着他的脑袋假寐。清晨的海风吹来微咸的凉意，他半梦半醒，忽然鼻子一涩，打了个喷嚏。

松本把怀里揣着的围巾塞给他，同时眼睛一亮，拽了拽他的衣袖：“翔君你看，日出了！”

樱井睁开眼睛。海上的日出，他此前也算见过，因为困倦而分外朦胧的视野里，浅蓝色的海水在远处忽然变深，继而于地平线尽头染上血红与金黄，在那一片不见边际的暖色当中，忽地有一团光晕探出头来，裹挟着赤红的燃料，将整个天空都涂满炽热的颜色，这便是日出时的情景。他又收回目光，看向身侧——模糊的视线逐渐聚焦，他看清了太阳投向他面庞的暖红色，也看清了他扬起的眉梢眼角，和弯起的唇，灿烂的笑。

我可以相信你吗？

可以相信这不是一场骗局，你的每一次亲近不是曲意迎合，你的每一次关怀不是违心之语，你的每一次付出不是逢场作戏，你来到我身边不是阴谋算计，而是命运使然，缘分注定吗？

太阳渐渐升到了半空。

他看起来那么快乐，眼睛发着光，鼻尖冒出了一滴汗珠，嘴角高高地翘起来，露出洁白的牙齿。他有着那么好闻的樱花香味，清冽又甜美，仿佛天生就带着爱情的味道。他与他那么亲近，他喊着翔君，唤着他的名字，他手舞足蹈着，握住了他的手掌，十根手指严丝合缝，紧密相扣。

樱井闭上眼，侧头亲吻他的脸颊。

忘掉真假吧。

在这一刻，他所有的心动，只属于他。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

 

天就快亮了。

大野智放下电话，靠着椅背揉了揉眉心。

他一夜未眠。

秘书城户敲开了办公室的门，他已年逾半百，通宵的忙碌使得脸上的疲态无可遮掩。他向大野一点头，说道：“社长，都安排好了。”

“知道了。”大野疲惫地闭上眼，“好端端的，究竟为什么会出这样的事情？”

“原因只能慢慢查起了。”城户也叹息道，“好在发现得及时，没有闹出什么太大的风波。”

“赔偿的情况你要亲自盯着，其他客人不管有任何反馈或者投诉，我们都不要争辩，该赔多少赔多少。”他坐直身体，用手撑住额头，费力地组织着语句。片刻后，他又忽地摆了摆手，站起身来，“不行，还是不能就这么瞒下去。帮我联系熟悉的几家媒体，既然事情还没有发酵，我们就应该先主动谢罪。”

城户急忙拦在门前：“绝对不行！社长，眼看就要最后招标了，赔偿款已经不是小数目，如果这件事被媒体知道，必定被大做文章，之后两个季度的入住率不说，环球乐园的单子恐怕也保不住，到时候酒店就有大麻烦了！”

他说的句句都是实在的情形和道理，从父亲真吾创立这家酒店起，他就是坚实的左膀右臂，经验才能无不远胜于他。大野无可辩驳，只得瘫坐回去。“南港那间店的手续呢？”他又问。

“差不多已经办妥了。”城户答道，“但我们给员工的遣散费高，剩下的远不够解燃眉之急啊。”

“知道了。”

他烦闷地应答，脱下西装外套，将椅背上的蓝色工作服穿上了身：“我先去鱼档。”

 

和以往的无数个清晨一样，他准时准点在四海鱼档门口停车，迎面也恰好有辆货车停了下来。松本从驾驶座上跳下，副驾上也跟着下来一人，信息素是冷冽的青松，迎面走来的同时也提早带来了冬日彻骨的寒意。他打量着对方，同时轻微抽动鼻翼，敏锐地发现了其中的异样。

“大哥！”松本拉着那个男人上前和他招呼，“早就想让你们两个认识一下了，今天好不容易找到机会，到屋里坐一会儿，聊聊天再走吧？我昨天晚上想了一肚子的菜谱，你们聊着，我做着早餐，什么也不耽误。”

“早餐就不用了，”大野心系着酒店的事务，为难地皱起眉头，“改天再……”

对面却率先有人伸出了一只手。

“你好。”男人的声音温和知礼，半点不见凛冽的冷意，“我是樱井翔。”

传说中樱井家体弱多病的小少爷，原来已经长成了这般模样。大野坐在他斜对面的沙发上，浅呷着咖啡暗忖，看起来是瘦弱憔悴了些，不时咳嗽，走路总要松本扶持，果真是个病秧子，可惜了这么一副好皮相。起初他并未挑起什么话头，反倒是对方主动和他聊起报纸上的几则新闻，和时事社会之类的热点话题，两人才算打开了话匣子，之后他诚恳地向他请教了一些酒店经营方面的经验，他也知无不言，言无不尽。如此谈了近半个钟头，松本总算端着餐盘从厨房出来，他大约是全程听着两个人高谈阔论，脸上笑吟吟的，脚下却忽地一滑，碰倒了橱柜上的几个相框，还好人被樱井接住，没有摔倒。

“不要紧吧？”两个Alpha一个接过餐盘，一个捡起相框。樱井满脸担忧，拉着他左右打量，大野却站在橱柜前，他看着手里的那只相框，指节微微颤抖。

“我没事。”松本从他手里接过了相框，仔细地前后察看，“哎哟，吓死我了，幸好没摔坏。”

大野仍有些晃神，愣愣地望着相框里陈旧发黄的图像。

“这是我妈。”松本大概察觉到他的异常，笑着向两人解释，“我妈年轻时候可漂亮了，穿衣打扮品味又好，你看看她这一身，现在也没几个姑娘能比得上。”

樱井也凑过来，指指照片上被女人牵着的小小身影。“那时候你就已经是现在的模样了。”他又看了看松本仔细对比，还伸手往他眉毛上比划了两下，“伯母那时应该很省心，这么浓的眉毛，怎么也不会认错的。”

松本笑着打他一拐：“大早上的，你又拿我寻开心……”

大家交换过联系方式，大野和往常一样载着一天的海鲜食材回到酒店。进入办公室，他并未急于更换衣着，而是走进内间，打开了书柜深处的保险箱——父亲的遗嘱安放其中，最后一页夹着一张照片，和相框里的一模一样。

 

出人意料地，樱井和大野熟络了起来。

这两人的兴趣爱好似乎很是相投，准确说来，也不算什么兴趣爱好，只是三不五时一起喝杯下午茶聊聊天，樱井去他的酒店参观，或是大野在外出钓鱼时喊上他一起。起初松本也乐得跟着，一句称呼喊了百遍千遍就烙在了脑子里，仿佛大野就是他的亲哥哥一样。母亲没和他提过生父的事，相叶和他年岁又相差不大，两个人打打闹闹没什么兄弟感，只有在大野这里，这句“大哥”他才喊得尤为坚定且安心。只是这两人聊的话题于他实在枯燥乏味，商业经营、酒店管理、投资风险之类的事情他半点兴趣也无，与其坐在那里旁听，还不如躲在家研究枯山水，因此渐渐地，他也不再出现于这两人一同外出的场合。

这几天又是樱井的发情期，松本乖乖地不去叨扰，躲在房间里看书。他喜欢樱井，并且确认对方对自己也有好感，标记之类只是时间问题，他并没有多着急。但他忽略了一个问题——在他不着急的同时，着急的人可从来没有减少过。

于是赶在这么一个节骨眼上，丸井急匆匆地敲开了他的房门。

“翔君的表妹？”他诧异地眨眨眼，“要我去接吗？”

丸井满头大汗：“确实是迫不得已，她什么招呼也没打，突然就跑来了，偏偏还是个Omega……”

松本明白了，他披上外套：“我这就下去，人什么时候到？”

丸井一听他答应了，急忙追上去，凑在他耳边补充：“这位表小姐可不好惹，脾气出了名的古怪，又被家里宠坏了，润少爷你……”

话音未落，楼下大厅已经远远传来“表哥”的喊声。同为Omega，这声音可真听得人耳朵发麻，松本感觉那一瞬间，自己四周仿佛升起了一圈透明的墙，全身的警戒都到达了极点。他走下楼梯，迎面扑来一阵过分浓郁的花香，差点儿害他打了个喷嚏。

没见过Omega还要用和信息素相同味道的香水的，二者叠加在一起真是呛得可以。松本几乎不用香水，对这种外来的气味很不习惯，但也知道不能抹了樱井的面子，因此仍然得体地微笑着向她伸出手：“你好，我是……”

“我知道嘛，表哥花一千万买的那个Omega。”女孩没理会他的问好，抱着手臂轻描淡写地道，“你家里是开什么的来着？哦，想起来了，开旅馆的。”

松本尴尬地收回了手。女孩这时却上前一步，凑近他仔细地嗅了嗅，露出了一个暧昧的笑容：“我说，他还没睡过你吧？”

松本吓了一跳，不明白她为什么会发觉此事，下意识地握住脖子上的玻璃瓶，向后退了一步。似乎觉得他已经不构成威胁，女孩轻蔑地瞥了他一眼，绕过他向楼梯走去：“表哥呢？表哥——”

丸井赶忙拦住她：“玲子小姐，少爷这两天病着呢，您还是改天再来吧。”

女孩转头瞪他：“少骗人了，他前天还出去钓鱼了呢！我告诉你，我知道得清清楚楚的，你识相就赶快让开，我今天见不到他，哪里都不去！”

她气势汹汹，丸井也不敢真的推搡她，一个横冲直撞一个接连退避，眼看就到了樱井的房门前。松本原先在她身后，这时也不知道怎么想的，竟然硬是从她身边挤过去，也挡在了房门之前。女孩看样子已经准备抬手推门，没想到他突然冲出来，顷刻变了脸色，骂道：“你算什么东西，也敢拦我！”说着扬起了手。

“住手！”

声音从背后传来，松本本能地一惊，又如释重负，长出了一口气。

樱井沉着脸色，抓住了女孩的手腕。“舅舅没教过你规矩吗？”他厉声道，“在你自己家里作威作福还不够，还要跑到我家来打人？”

女孩委屈地一瘪嘴，作出泫然欲泣的表情，双手趁机攀上他的手臂：“表哥，你干嘛这么凶，人家就是想你了嘛，想来看看你好不好。”

樱井抽回手，捂住嘴咳嗽了两声。松本连忙伸手扶他，他摆摆手拒绝了，又道：“你还是别想我了，先想想你这是今年第几回替你爸爸来借钱吧。樱井家不至于穷困潦倒，但钱也不是天上掉下来的，别怪我说句重话，都到了这个岁数，没人有义务成天接济他尝试各种领域的商业梦想，还是趁早活得现实一点的好。”

女孩的脸一阵白一阵红。“不是这样的，”她的声音变小了，几乎是嗫嚅着道，“我是想来看你的，可是爸爸他非要我借钱呀，我有什么办法……”

樱井还在咳嗽，他果真演技纯熟，咳得脸都微微发红了。“告诉他，这是最后一次。”他用眼神示意丸井，“我姓樱井不姓三谷，母亲已经去世满十一年，跟三谷家的情分也该到此为止了。”

女孩瞪大眼睛：“你不能这么绝情，表哥，你以前不是这样的！”她忽然伸手指向松本，“是因为这个人吗？他给你灌了什么迷魂汤让你变成这样？明明我们才是从小一起长大的，你小时候还说过长大了要和我结婚的，你……”

樱井揉了揉眉心：“丸井，送客吧。”

几位佣人上前，半搀半架地将她送下了楼，女孩并不死心，一路上都在喊樱井的名字，一开始还是哭诉，临出门前就变成破口大骂，实在不堪入耳。他本人倒是对此没什么反应，和松本聊了两句就回屋接着休息。刚才他紧急吃了抑制剂，虽然撑过了一时，但副作用带来的瞌睡和疲惫让人很不好受。时间正是白天，他近来生物钟很规律，早睡早起，因此这会儿怎么也睡不着。正烦躁着，忽然感觉被子里有东西扭动，掀开一角，刚好对上了松本亮晶晶的眼。

“你怎么过来了？”他看着主动钻进自己怀里的Omega，有些诧异。

松本凑近他，脑袋枕着他的肩膀，过了一会儿又翻个身，伸长手臂抱住他。

“我怕把你弄丢了，”他小声说，“今天受了点刺激，忽然有种全世界的人都想抢走你的危机感。”

樱井被他逗笑了，笑了一阵又拧起眉头：“是不是玲子说什么难听话了？舅妈走得早，打小舅舅就没怎么管过她，不管她说什么你都不要往心里去。”

“我知道。”松本也笑起来，在耳朵边上比划了一下，“我就是这个耳朵进，那个耳朵出而已，好歹做生意这么多年，讲话更难听的也见过啦，不过几句话，我听不见，风一吹就刮走了嘛。”

樱井一刮他的鼻尖：“鬼灵精。”

松本叫了声痒，在床上打个滚，忽然又坐起来，双手搂着他的脖颈。他的脸颊泛起晕红，信息素变得浓郁，樱井察觉到了这些变化，身体紧绷起来。

“那个……翔君。”松本凑到他面前，“其实，我一直有件事想要问你。”

樱井盯着他翕动的睫毛，“嗯”了一声。

松本把食指贴在他的唇上。“翔君……Kiss过别人吗？”他问。

樱井摇摇头。

松本凑得更近：“那，要不要和我Kiss呢？”

樱井有点窘迫，对方的暗示再明显不过，显然不是只要和他接吻这么简单。他并不是不愿意，只是觉得还不到时候。“别闹了，”他拍拍他的背，“我刚吃了抑制剂。”

松本却好像忽然生气了。他坐直了身体，眼睛睁得大大地瞪着他，又猛地扑上前，把自己的嘴唇压在他唇上。

甜蜜的樱花香味涌入口腔，神经末梢的知觉反馈迅速地传达至最近的大脑中枢，诚实地给出愉悦的回应。在这种情况下，抑制剂已经无法抵御信息素本能的融合，更何况，不管从任何意义上讲，他也都没有理由拒绝Alpha和Omega之间令人愉快的接触。对于他们的关系而言，进展到这一步的确太过仓促了，但联想到方才三谷玲子的咄咄逼人，和松本直白地向他表露的不安，他理解了他急切的来由。闭上眼睛，他揽住纤细的腰肢，回应舌尖笨拙的碰触，同时慢慢翻了个身，把他压在了床上。

陷入发情状态的Omega很快变得绵软，樱井隔着上衣试探着揉捏他的胸口，松本嘤咛着将胸脯挺起，埋进他的手掌。他们的双唇粘在一起，互相舔舐着对方的舌尖交换唾液，渐渐又吻得更深，身体交叠，严丝合缝。很难想象他们都是彼此性行为的第一个对象——因此他们虽然表现得热烈而急切，却又都生涩而笨拙。樱井谨慎地抚摸他的身体，缓缓向下，松本变得紧张起来，双腿并拢，夹住了他的手。

樱井抬头离开他的唇，他低声喘息着，汗水从发梢落下。“没关系。”他看着Omega的眼睛，“你不愿意的话，我就停下来。”

松本艰难地滚动喉咙，他的脑子乱作一团。他想他需要对方，但又本能地惧怕标记的过程，惧怕本该是人之常情，可他面对着心仪的Alpha，又为自己的退缩感到羞耻。他实在装不下这么多复杂又矛盾的情绪了，也无法将它们全部表达，索性抛下所有，伸臂搂住了他的脖颈。

Alpha滚烫热烈的吻又落下来，他们都汗湿着，肢体交缠，即将结合的部位湿润颤抖。樱井甩掉上衣和裤子，把他的上衣推到胸口，低头去咬那片软肉，手指摸索着他的腿间，撬开羞涩紧咬的入口，带出一点滑腻的清液。松本屈起膝盖，在他手指的作弄下不受控制地痉挛，上身不住地随呼吸起伏，乳尖硬挺肿胀。樱井的喘息声更重，他几乎打不开润滑剂的盖子，胡乱挤了一些液体涂抹自己，而后抵在紧绷的入口。

“呜——”

疼痛多过欢愉，两个人都咬住牙齿。这种时候停下反而更要命，樱井沉下身体慢慢推进，松本冷汗涔涔，到底也没有叫痛，只是默默地把他抱得更紧。缓慢律动的时候，Alpha垂下眉眼，悄悄地亲吻他眼角溢出的泪滴。

“疼吗？”

“疼……”Omega弱气地回答，“我哭也是疼哭的，你不许笑我。”

樱井又吻他的另一边眼角。“你不喜欢我对你笑吗？”他问。

松本睁开眼睛，湿漉漉的眼珠望着他，哼唧着答道：“谁知道，你是不是在笑话我。嗯……反正，以前都是你说的，我没规矩，没教养，天天惹你生气……”

樱井笑了起来。“傻瓜。”他捏捏他的脸，“笑你是因为你可爱，怎么就变成笑话你了。”

松本眨眨眼，手臂缠上他的脖子：“那翔君喜欢我吗？”

樱井嘴角的笑意更深：“你马上就知道了。”

 

“啊……慢点，呜呜……”

松本紧紧抱住他的背，被顶得几乎撞上床头。他的双腿大大分开在他身体两侧，体内被他的器物填得满满当当。男性Omega的生殖腔位置通常要浅一些，他总是不费吹灰之力就顶到最深，那里简直像一汪涌泉，只消他稍许捣弄就水花四溅，再顶得用力一些，就好像要融化了似的，每一寸软肉都乖顺地缠上来，亲昵地吸附住这凶猛的侵略者。

他止不住啜泣，几乎快乐到产生无厘头的罪恶感，体内的血液叫嚣着沸腾，全部都涌向他的方向。Alpha则用坚实的手臂和胸膛抵着他，腰胯有力地起伏，不知疲倦地冲撞。

又顶到了，他忍不住尖叫了一声，仰起头，穴里又喷出清液，淋在器官的前端。他继续向内深入，用力搅动最里的那处柔软，听着身下的人随他顶弄的动作发出一声又一声夹杂哭泣的呻吟，欲望烧灼得他浑身发烫，下腹紧绷。被他毫无怜惜之意地欺负着的软穴也吐出一波一波泪水，内里的软肉颤抖着扭动，深处的入口敞开，接纳了他完全的侵入。

这时，他几乎也已经到了极限，不得不奋力抽动，挤进紧窄的腔口，头部缓慢地膨胀成结，牢牢卡住入口的位置。Omega哭泣得更大声了，疼痛和欢愉并行给了他巨大的刺激，他的腰腹不住颤抖，双腿痉挛，大张着嘴扭动头部。与此同时，下体也传来急促而毫无规律的吸附感，将他们二人都推至顶峰。他闷哼着，俯身把他抱紧，向内腔深处射出精液。

高潮过后，结还要一阵子才能解开，两人之间的标记也剩下最后一个步骤了。松本受着余韵的折磨，止不住生理性的抽噎，攀着他脖颈偏过头，露出自己的后颈。Alpha双眼泛红，低头用力地咬住了那片皮肉，血腥味混杂着一丝丝甜，涌进他的口腔。

这档子事儿对体力消耗太大，松本瘫在床上一动也不想动，樱井拿了热毛巾帮他擦拭了腿间略微红肿的入口，他才像是忽然醒过了神，大腿内侧敏感地哆嗦了一下。

樱井没有笑话他，抬头向他投去一个安心的眼神。松本脸颊微红，下意识地低头嗅嗅颈侧，松树和樱花的香味亲密无间地融在了一起。

夜里松本发起了低烧，樱井一连七八通电话打醒了好梦正酣的二宫，确认有些Omega的确会在被标记后出现轻微的发热状况，才稍稍安下心来，翻出各种退热的药和退热贴，打开台灯皱着眉头研究包装上的说明。松本乖乖地缩在被窝里任他摆布，眼睛疲倦得快睁不开，也坚持一错不错地看着他。樱井喂他吃了药，细致地换了退热贴，坐在床边拍了拍他的手：“睡吧，我就在这儿。”

松本摇摇头，向他伸出手臂：“那你抱着我……”

 

夜深了，相叶终于理完上一桩案子的案卷和报告，尽管他少有机会外出查案，这么多年总是被安排做这些新人负责的杂活儿，但他总是细致认真，任劳任怨。办公室只剩下他一人，他和往常一样关闭电源锁好屋门，离开大楼时却忽然被值班的警卫叫住。

“我的包裹？”他看着单据，收件人的确是自己，寄件人的名字是英文，他一点也不记得在哪里见过。试着摇晃了一下，里头没有什么明显的声响，大概是文件纸张一类的东西。“我知道了，谢谢你。”他将包裹放进背包，蹬上自行车返回家中。

自主加班并不能换来同等的休息时间，在太阳升起之前，他还有三四个小时可以用来补充睡眠。但不知为什么，他心里还是惦记着这个包裹，要是不搞明白究竟是什么东西，这一觉他肯定怎么也睡不着。打定主意，他洗完了澡，坐在床边拆开了包裹，里头果然是文件之类的东西，被严实地封装着。拆掉一层又一层包装和信封，他翻开装订好的纸张，一个名字跃入他的眼帘，让他倏地皱起了眉。

 

托樱井的福，松本的发情期也提前了，两个人食髓知味，在屋里粘了好几天，谁也没有出门。发情期的日子刚过，相叶就头一个打了电话来，内容和上次大差不离，又是嘴馋叫他回去做饭。松本哈欠连天地被司机送来鱼档，没看到相叶出来迎接，问了入江才知道，他打从昨天晚上回来就在屋里埋头研究什么，快一天一夜没出来了。他上了楼敲敲房门，相叶从门板后露出头，戒备地四周打量，而后迅速地把他拽进了屋里。

 

与此同时，丸井也敲开了樱井的房门，手里拿着那只在公文包中藏了许久的文件夹。

“少爷，上次的事，已经有眉目了。”

“嗯。”樱井放下手里的书，他面色红润，身上青松的味道混入了一丝微妙的甜，像是冬末春初的风。他少有地将愉快的情绪表露在脸上，甚至和蔼地对他微笑了一下：“你说。”

 

“你到底要给我看什么啊？”松本又打了个哈欠，略微有些不耐烦了，“你不是叫我回来做饭给你吃的吗？”

“嘘、嘘。”相叶竖起一根手指示意他噤声，“小声点，万一要是被人发现我偷偷记录了这些东西，那我可就大麻烦了。”接着拉起松本，“过来看。”

松本揉着眼走到桌前，书桌上摊满纸张，有的是相叶自己的手抄件，还有更多的是照片、剪报和几封合同文书似的东西。对方这时对他说：“我猜樱井翔肯定从来都没有告诉过你他父母究竟是怎么死的，也没跟你说过他是怎么沦落成今天这个病秧子的吧？”

松本摇摇头——他认为这是樱井不愿意提起的忌讳和伤痛，他不主动和他说，他自然也不会贸然询问。

相叶把一份资料塞给他：“你别看樱井家现在做地产和百货做得风生水起，当年其实是靠酒店发的家，头等功臣就是樱井翔的父亲樱井诚。在业绩最好的那几年，樱井家的酒店几乎垄断了K市及附近县市过半数的客源。”

松本跟着他的叙述翻看资料，看到十二三年前樱井家的酒店品牌“Mon Chéri”在统计图表中一骑绝尘，入住率和营业额远超其他酒店。“那现在这些酒店为什么没了？”他问。

相叶接着把一份剪报指给他看：“因为十一年前，酒店突然发生了群体性食物中毒事件，受害者是世界各国前来参加学术会议的专家，事件使得会议全部取消，上百人被紧急送医，还有两人不治身亡，一人在治疗时突发中风偏瘫至今。虽然酒店承诺会对所有受害者做出赔偿并协同警方调查真相，但很快警方就收到线报，内容称酒店长期以来为节省开支大量采购临期、过期甚至未经监管的食材，且总裁夫妇事发之后一直在毁灭证据，试图伺机偷渡出境。警方派人前去讯问，酒店却突然起火，消防车的云梯够不到二十多层，酒店的隔火层设计也不过关，最后连同两名警员，六名酒店服务人员，一共五十多人被烧死在酒店里。事后的调查结果被认为是有人在办公室里焚烧资料引发火灾，媒体和民众义愤填膺，要求处以两人死刑。警方带着逮捕令前往樱井家的当晚，樱井诚夫妇自缢于家中，留下遗书，承认了全部罪行。”

松本震惊得一句话也说不出。这事当年闹得很大，他对这个酒店特别的名字还有印象，但怎么也没想到竟然是樱井翔家中发生的变故。

“那，翔君他……”他颤抖着嘴唇问。

“这件事情之后，他就被送到国外去了。”相叶把笔记翻到了另一页，“他也是可怜，前几年刚回国就遇上绑架，樱井家交了赎金，但绑匪还是撕票了，幸好他命大，刀子偏了一寸。”

松本想起了樱井胸口的那道伤疤，标记使得他比上次更加强烈地产生共鸣，心头近乎疼痛地颤抖。但接着，他又意识到了一些异样，困惑地问道：“不对，你就是为了告诉我这些才专门叫我回来吗？”

相叶摇摇头，把桌上摊着的资料全都收了起来，露出了底下的一只信封。他从信封里取出一份文件递给他：“我刚才说的那些的确是警方的报告和新闻里都讲过的事情。但是前几天，突然有人寄了这份文件给我，是出让合同的副本和登记文件的影印本。火灾之后，樱井家为了筹集赔款，只能低价卖掉了酒店品牌和所有的分店，同时，因为总裁夫妇畏罪自杀，食物中毒这件事的始末也就没有再进行追查。但这份文件里的信息却表明，一直向酒店供应食材的公司实际上只是个空壳，大部分注册资金来源于一家小型投资公司。这家投资公司次年即告破产，但在事发之时，公司的大股东中有一个叫城户洋介的人。”

松本忽然觉得这名字有点耳熟，赶忙低下头翻动手里的文件。

“他是低价收购了樱井家酒店产业的那个人的秘书。”

松本翻动着纸张的动作停止，他看到了文件最后的签名。

“那个人叫大野真吾。”相叶用复杂的眼神看着他。

“是大野智的父亲。”


	6. Chapter 6

6.

 

怪异的酸涩忽然从胃部涌起，松本吞咽了一下，口中酸苦交织的味道使得他皱起了眉。

“这才是我急着找你的原因。”见他表情如此，相叶还以为他已经明了了其中缘由，急忙劝道，“你是以大野家小少爷的身份嫁到樱井家的，一旦樱井翔知道了这件事，这笔账他一定会第一个算在你头上！怎么样都好，我替你去求大野智也行，趁早离开那里，不要卷进他们两家的仇怨里了！”

仿佛是他的错觉，口中的酸苦又忽然散去了。但此时，松本无暇深究这到底是生理的本能反应还是单纯的味觉失灵，他只听到相叶要求他离开樱井家，离开樱井翔，这是他绝对办不到的事情。“翔君不是那样的人，”他试图用自己的所见所感说服相叶，“姑且不论这件事与大野先生的父亲是否有关，就算真的有所关联，那也是上一辈的恩怨，他不会不分青红皂白就迁怒我的。更何况，误会也好，仇怨也罢，我们两个在一起不正是化解它们的契机吗？”

“你简直疯了！”相叶不可置信，“那是普通的误会和仇怨吗？父母身败名裂双双惨死，他也差点被人杀害，这么多年苟延残喘寄人篱下，你觉得他可能用所谓的‘理智’看待这件事？换作是我，我压根不会管是哪一辈结下的仇，只要是这家的人，我一定把他们统统赶尽杀绝！”

松本仍然争辩着：“仇怨只是你的推测！那个人只不过是个秘书而已，他的行为怎么能代表大野先生本人呢？而且，也没有任何证据证明他们就真的和翔君父母的事有什么干系，要我仅仅因为这一点不切实际的猜测就离开他，别说说服他和大野先生，我自己都说服不了自己！”

说着，他撩起了脑后的碎发，转过头，把后颈暴露在他面前。几天前的咬痕已经结痂，只在皮肤上留下了两个深色的小点。相叶目瞪口呆，他再也说不出话，木然地瘫坐进椅子里。

“你真的疯了。”他用两手撑着头，喃喃，“你是上辈子欠了他什么吗？值得你为了他可以什么都不管不顾？”

松本顿了一顿，放下了手。

“我是欠他的。”他摩挲着自己的领口，“我欠他一条命。”

 

仿佛回应他对相叶的质问，之后那段日子，家里过得尤为平静。时节入冬，松本食欲不振，还总是瞌睡，被樱井笑话是冬眠的小熊。大野仍然常约两人出去玩，别看他是个连锁酒店的大老板，玩闹起来仍像个大孩子一样。早前他办了个人画展，将最贵重的一幅画送给了他俩，这两天又送了一对儿木雕来，是缩小版的两个人的模样，共同举着一朵玫瑰嘴贴着嘴，说是补给的结婚礼物。松本和他也有不少兴趣爱好相投，他的画他挂在了客厅正中的墙上，木雕放在他们卧室的床头，但钓鱼这件事他可就真的消受不起了，前阵子他跟着这两人出海钓鱼，渔船才刚离港他就吐得一塌糊涂。

这天他又来家里吃饭，带了新鲜的石鲽和黑鲷，也带了樱井爱吃的赤贝，交由厨师满满当当地做了一大桌丰盛美味。松本懒得动弹，慢腾腾地拣面前那盘鱼吃，樱井看见了，起身把他够不到的菜一样夹了一筷子给他。

“越来越挑食了。”他的抱怨分明是宠溺的语气，“以前也不知道是谁那么爱吃鱼，三两天餐桌上没有鱼吃就难过得吃不下饭，属猫的。”

大野也附和道：“是啊，上次我来家里，小润的脸还是圆圆的，这次已经瘦了很多，再瘦下去就不好看了。”

松本冲他们两个吐舌，低头猛扒了几口饭菜，眼睛一瞄，两个Alpha一左一右，都正目不转睛地看着自己。他的耳朵根不由发热起来，挠了挠头，也站起身，给他们俩一人夹了一块鱼。

“那个，不要老看我嘛。”他不好意思地小声咕哝，“你们也吃。”

那两人这才相视一笑，低头各自对付自己的饭碗，期间偶尔聊两句酒店和新闻。过了一阵子，大野又说道：“对了，一直也没有顾上问你，小润，你接下来有什么打算？”

话题突然转移到了自己身上，这让正埋头对付鱼刺的松本有些猝不及防，愣了愣回答：“什么什么打算？”

大野看着他木木呆呆的样子笑了：“是我没有问清楚。我是想说，如果你愿意的话，也可以随时来家里的酒店工作，不用全职，什么时候想来都可以，哪个部门都行。”他看向桌对面的樱井，“这事我也和小翔商量过，他很支持。”

“诶？诶，等等……”松本后知后觉，连忙放下筷子，向他猛摆手道，“不行不行，我就开过鱼档而已，你让我对付鱼还行，管酒店什么的我真做不来，而且我笨手笨脚的，又对这些东西一窍不通，我去工作一定会坑害死你的。”

大野说道：“这些都是慢慢学会的，没有谁生下来就什么都懂嘛。”

“还是不要了，不要了。”松本摇头，“那么大的酒店，上上下下多少事要操心啊，光吃的住的用的就够喝一壶了，还有那么多客人要接待，我想想就头疼，不行，你们还是饶了我吧。”

樱井看着他苦着一张脸又是摆手又是摇头的模样，忍不住“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。受他感染，大野也笑了，两个Alpha的笑声此起彼伏，松本的脸一阵红似一阵，只得羞愤地抗议道：“你们两个，不许笑了！”

谁知那俩人听了反而笑得更欢，差点从椅子上摔了下去。松本气哼哼地抬手抹了抹鼻头，这才发现自己不知什么时候，竟然把一小滴酱汁沾在了鼻尖上。他想象了一下刚才自己在他们两人眼里的情状，也觉得很是好笑，嘴唇抿了又抿，终究克制不住，也一同笑了起来。

餐厅里久违的欢声笑语或多或少化解了心头的担忧和阴霾。桌对面的丈夫和兄长微笑着，不时向他的碗中添菜，吊灯上周换成了温和的黄光，灯光下那两人的侧脸无不是棱角分明，眉眼弯弯，笑容温柔和煦。

他其实很少想过“永远”之类的事情，但那时，他的的确确头一次盼望，这样的场景可以一直定格，可以一直延续到天荒地老。

 

饭后松本打着哈欠上楼睡午觉，樱井和大野则去后院散步。那片枯山水他已整修一新，沙地的纹理和石头的摆放全经他仔细考量，现在看来很有一番禅味。他望着自己的作品出神，一旁的大野却难掩脸上的忧愁之色，摸出了烟盒，递给了他一根。

“依你看，他刚才那番话，有几成是真心的？”他叼着烟，含混不清地问。

“他的脾气，你应该比我更了解才是。”樱井也抽了口烟，“要是让他说假话，他宁可闭紧嘴巴。再说，他都说了自己不是那块料，你何必为难他呢。”

大野苦笑了一下。“他不是，我也不是。”他的手机这时振动起来，他向樱井比了个手势，自己走去拐角处接听电话。过了好一阵子他才快步返回，脸色十分难看。

“抱歉，酒店有点事，我先回去了。”他神色匆匆地说。

樱井忽然喊住他：“我上次的建议，你考虑得怎么样？”

大野停下脚步。

“我凭什么相信你？”他忽然尖锐地反问。

樱井笑了起来。

“你还有别的选择吗？”

 

家里这两天刚来了暖气，松本躺在飘窗上，晒着太阳睡得四仰八叉，口水都差点流了出来。他正做着一个甜美的梦，梦见一个长着翅膀的小天使向他洒下很多很多糖果和巧克力，他捡起其中一颗放进嘴里，是泡泡糖！他努力地鼓起腮帮吹泡泡，越吹越大、越吹越大——

“砰”的一声，泡泡破掉了。

松本猛地一激灵，险些从飘窗上滚了下去。他坐起身，看见樱井站在书桌前，手边是打开的抽屉。

“吵醒你了？”他把打火机放回抽屉，坐过来揉了揉他的头发，“没事，接着睡吧。”

“哦……嗯，做了个梦……”松本哼唧着往他怀里蹭，眼睛的余光瞥过敞开的抽屉，里头躺着把左轮手枪，他以前从没见过。他几乎本能地立即屏住呼吸，又忽然明白，枪和刀对于他的意义是一样的，都是他保护自己的方式而已。放在以往，他绝对不会因为抽屉里的一把枪而产生什么不必要的情绪波动，但现在，他却控制不了相叶的声音在耳畔回响，也控制不了自己忽然加速的心跳。一定是因为梦的缘故，他抚了抚胸口想，一定是的。

仿佛刻意要甩掉这种不安，他攀上樱井的脖子，主动和他接吻。飘窗早就铺好了柔软的床垫和被褥，Alpha搂着他躺下，手指灵巧地拨开他松垮的睡衣，把自己完全埋进湿滑的甬道。

这么久以来，他们早就习惯了彼此，可松本却意外地产生了一些痛楚，蹙起眉微弱地叫了一声。伏在他身上的樱井也同样很意外，急忙停下了动作：“很疼？”

松本摇了摇头，把他抱得更紧：“你温柔一点……”

 

看到电视上的新闻时，他正在鱼档的厨房里，精心准备晚上的饭菜。这天是大野的生日，不巧樱井有事走不开，于是松本便自告奋勇邀他来鱼档，打算亲自下厨做一桌好菜招待这位不是亲生更似亲生的兄长。到现在他也相信这世上大概再也没有比对方更温柔亲切的人，打从认识他的第一天起，就善良地向走投无路的两兄弟提供帮助且不要分文回报，之后这么多年又待他们如同亲朋好友，甚至于，为了满足他自私的愿望，他可以把他认作亲弟弟，让他顺理成章地进入樱井家，陪伴自己喜欢的人，也得到了对方的钟爱。可以说，父母去世以后，他全部人生的转折都与他相关，如果没有对方一而再再而三的倾情相助，四海鱼档恐怕早已不复存在，松本润其人也不知身在何处了。

他看似伶牙俐齿，对着他却总像是笨拙胆怯的幼弟，甜言蜜语说不出口，连感谢的话也只有颠来倒去的一句。因此这一桌菜可谓是包含了太多的情绪和意义，千言万语，都在他每一道精心烹饪的料理中了。

大野平时没有什么亲近的朋友，他大概是有钱人中罕见的不擅长社交的那一类，平时的余兴活动除了拉他俩出去逛画展和钓鱼，就是自己一个人在画室里埋头和那些颜料、木石、陶泥奋斗。松本猜想，如果没有他主动邀请，对方恐怕只会将自己的生日当一个寻常的日子来度过；而他的猜测也大差不离，大野接听电话，表达意外后，愉快地答应了下来，甚至还神神秘秘地对他说：“我也给你准备了一份惊喜。”

怀揣着这样的期待，松本选了店里最新鲜珍贵的几种鱼，还特地做了他喜欢吃的点心。他这两天睡得不好，早晨起来头重脚轻，胃里也总是泛酸，这会儿刚剖开鱼腹，面对着往日再熟悉不过的鱼肉和内脏，竟然莫名不适起来，一阵阵地想要呕吐。

电视里的声音就是在这时传进厨房的。大野的名字让他的神经陡然绷紧，他冲出厨房，看见了新闻发布会的直播画面，大野站在正中央，他面无表情，弯腰深深地鞠躬，无数闪光灯投在他身上，亮成一片。

他震惊极了，连忙问一旁的入江：“这是怎么回事？”

“您不知道吗？”年轻人站起身，他也是酒店的一员，说起这事满面羞愧，“今天早上的新闻报道，一个多月前，酒店举行的宴会出了食物中毒的事件……社长他，怕事情闹大，也为了酒店的形象，私下赔偿受害者之后，还……收买了知情者和医生。”

“不可能！”松本不相信他的陈述，他认知中的大野很看重酒店是真，但也绝对不至于用金钱收买的手段来解决问题。“他不会这样做的，”他坚决地说，同时摸出手机，“我打电话问他，我——”

话说至此，他才忽然想起，对方此时此刻正站在新闻发布会的会场，面对着无数媒体的镜头和话筒鞠躬谢罪，又怎么可能接听他的电话？他垂下手，片刻又醒过神，急忙拨打电话给樱井——他需要帮助，这种时候他第一个想到的的人，唯一能提供帮助的人，只有樱井。

但提示音一直响到断线，他的电话也没有人接听。

松本只好放下手机，被迫继续看着电视屏幕。媒体群访开始了，大野被他们团团围在正中，面对各种各样的质问，不时再度低下头深深地鞠躬。他心中百味杂陈，既不愿意相信这件事真的与他有关，也不忍看着他被逼迫到如此地步。这时，一个记者忽然问道：“十一年前，在‘Mon Chéri’酒店的食物中毒案中，嫌疑人曾试图以金钱关系脱罪并毁灭证据，为什么四海酒店没有引以为戒反而重蹈覆辙？”

松本忽然打了一个寒噤。

大野也明显地沉默了一下。“四海酒店会承担起这件事所有的责任，”他随后答道，“面对受害人以及社会各界的指责，我作为社长深感羞愧。接下来酒店会接受警方的一切调查，相关的法律责任和赔偿我们也会一并负责，绝不会再出现推诿的情况。”

他的声音仿佛渐渐远去了，松本的注意力被抽回，他低下头看着手机屏幕，正是联系人的界面，名字那一栏写着“翔君”。

十一年的“Mon Chéri”，今日的“四海”，真的仅仅只是一个巧合吗？

相叶的声音再度在脑海中响起。

——那是普通的误会和仇怨吗？父母身败名裂双双惨死，他也差点被人杀害，这么多年苟延残喘寄人篱下，你觉得他可能用所谓的‘理智’看待这件事？换作是我，我压根不会管是哪一辈结下的仇，只要是这家的人，我一定把他们统统赶尽杀绝！

他的音调重重地咬在“赶尽杀绝”上，松本哆嗦了一下，手机掉下了地。

不可能的。

他用力地甩了甩头驱赶自己荒谬的猜想，弯腰捡起了手机。

不可能的。

 

发布会结束后近半小时，他才敢给大野拨了个电话。对方的声音疲惫，但仍然非常温柔：“抱歉，让你担心了。”

听他这样说，松本更加愧疚了：“不，是我要说抱歉，酒店出了这样的事，我还添了这么大的麻烦给你。要不，你今天就别跑了，我做好了菜，坐车给你送过去，也是一样的！”

“没关系。”电话里传来汽车引擎的声音和他柔软的笑声，“我活了三十多年，这可是头一回有弟弟给我过生日，我肯定要去的。我这会儿在开车，就先不多说了，等会儿咱们再好好聊。哦对了，说起来是我的错，今天出门太急了，忘了带给你的惊喜，只好改天了。”

“没关系的！”他急忙说道，同时有些鼻酸，“大哥……你能来，我已经真的很感激了。”

大野又笑了笑：“那待会儿见。”

这通电话让他暂时稳住了心神，得以继续他的料理。两条鱼清理干净，鱼肝捣碎过筛加入生酱油，鱼肉一半做成生鱼片一半炖煮，另外一条一半做了天妇罗一半轻轻炙烤鱼皮，鲜美的味道在小小的空间里四溢。其他几道小菜也很快出锅，松本看了看表，大野应该就快到了。

他吮了一下指尖，酱汁的味道和食材本身一样给大脑带来了愉悦，甚至让他短暂地忘掉了新闻发布会的情况，轻轻地哼了几段小曲。正在他将炖煮好的鱼肉装盘盛出时，窗外忽然传来一声巨响，似乎近在咫尺，使得房子也抖了两抖，盘中的汤汁洒了出来。

“出什么事了？”他放下餐盘，穿着围裙出门问入江，“刚才那一声是从哪来的？”

入江站在门口，也正探头探脑地向外望。“不知道呢，”他回答，“听声音像是大路上传过来的，可能是出车祸了。”

鱼档正门临着的是只有单车道的小巷，平时过车的大路则在两个路口以外的地方。松本也站在门口往外看了看，远处隐约有些警笛声传来，还有些附近的住户围拢在路口，看样子是真发生了交通事故。这里的路灯老旧，途径的车速又快，确实常有事故发生，因此他并没有放在心上，叹口气摇摇头，又回到厨房里。

时间流逝，菜品齐齐上桌，但早该抵达的客人却并没有出现。酒店离鱼档不算近不算远，晚间堵车的话开一个小时也是常事，松本不愿意催促他，也不敢使他在开车时分心，只坐在桌旁安静地等。然而，十分钟，十五分钟，二十分钟，距离原定的时间已经过去了近半个小时，鱼档的门外还是空空荡荡，没有他那辆蓝色的轿车停下来。松本焦躁地坐下又站起，电话号码按下又删掉，终于按下绿色的按钮，提示音里只有“您拨打的用户暂时无法接通”的应答。

他坐不下去了。

“那个，反正他也还没过来，我、我出去走走。”他将两手放进围裙的口袋，站起身对入江说，“他要是来了，你记得打电话告诉我。”

入江眨眨眼答应道：“好的，松本先生。”

出了门，松本径直拐向大路。人群正在这里聚集，其中高高矮矮，不时有人相互交谈，嘈杂非常。他不明白自己为什么会走到这里，又或许他其实明白，只是不敢承认——这是个最坏的可能，但如果他能亲眼否定这个可能的存在，心头这块大石自然也就落了地，但同时他也清楚，这最坏的可能性即便只有万分之一，也绝不等同于零。

万一、万一……他该怎么办？

他不知道。

人群层层叠叠，他厚着脸皮挤到前方，被维持秩序的警员们推了回去。穿过高低不一的脑袋和脖颈，他隐约看见了前方不远的情景：一辆蓝色轿车和一辆轻型卡车同时侧翻，卡车车头在上轿车在下，前排已经几乎被完全压扁，看不出形状了。

呼吸凝滞，心脏疯狂地跳动起来。

旁边传来议论：“啧，真是惨啊，里头的人怕是活不成了吧。”

“就算真活着，这车门这么长时间打不开，在里头也完蛋了。”

“别扯了，这么大卡车压在上面，估计连个人样都没了。”

“怎么回事儿啊？好端端的这卡车怎么就翻了？”

“谁知道呢，说是超载，我看不像，刚才那司机被带走的时候迷迷瞪瞪的，不是疲劳驾驶就是喝酒了。”

“造孽啊……”

砰砰砰，砰砰砰。

忽然，前排的围观群众骚动起来，有人喊道：“车要炸了！”

围观的人们登时乱成了一锅粥，“轰”地一下四散奔逃。有人摔倒了，有人在哭，但更多的人怕葬身爆炸，完全无暇顾忌其他。松本站在原地，他逆着人流，身体不停地被左右冲撞，但他却在努力地向前走，努力地接近那辆看不出原本形状的蓝色轿车。

有人在向他挥手。

他听不见声音，只隐约看得到对方嘴唇翕动，大概是在说“趴下”。

他仰面摔倒了，被人撞倒还是被爆炸的气浪，他已经分不清楚。

但闭上眼睛之前，有样东西落在了他身侧，他偏过头，看到了熟悉的车牌号。

然后他就失去了意识。

 

已经两天两夜了，他没有吃也没有睡，一直坐在窗边发呆。

他记得自己是谁，记得自己在哪里，记得发生过的一切，但他的脑子是空的，人也是，心也是，好像没有了供应他们运转的能源，他只能漫长地待机着，不思考，不回忆，不难过，没有情绪。

醒来时自己就已经在家中，大概是入江找到了他。樱井没有回来，两天两夜，不知道他去了哪里。

桌上送来的饭菜换过很多遍，但他吃不下，或者说，他连想要进食的冲动和欲望都没有。

他只是坐着看窗外，或者躺着看天花板，玻璃染上白色的雾气，天花涂着规整洁净的白漆，一切一切，全部都是白色，白得令人作呕。

他是真的想要呕吐，他捂着肚子趴在马桶边上干呕，胃酸和胆汁涌上喉咙，又酸又苦，逼迫他流出眼泪。

但那只是流泪而已，他没有哭，没有。

 

第三个清早，有个叫城户洋介的人敲开了大宅的门。他好像在哪里听过这个名字，可又完全记不得了。

“小少爷。”对方向他鞠躬，“大少爷的事……已经差不多都办妥了。只是酒店那里……董事会还需要您做个见证，大少爷没有留下遗嘱，之后他的股份和酒店的管理问题，恐怕还得您来定夺。”

他点点头，站起了身，酸麻的腿使他踉跄了一下。

他没有置办新的西装，穿着一件衬衫，套上风衣外套，乘车来到酒店。会议室的圆桌坐满了人，他在唯一的那一个空位上坐下，看向左右两侧的各色面孔，全都不认识，很陌生，令人恐惧。

“城户秘书，你刚才说，没有遗嘱？”其中一人发问道。

“是的。”城户站在他身旁回答，“大少爷没有留下遗嘱，按照继承法，这一部分股份理应由小少爷来继承。”

“哼。”有人嗤之以鼻，“叫一个毛头小子来掌管酒店，还不如直接破产拉倒。”

“就是，”有人附和，“他能懂什么？再说，丢了那么多年的弟弟怎么就突然找了回来，这里头是不是有点猫腻，我看得做个DNA检验才能叫大家信服。”

“信服什么呀，就算是亲弟弟也不能把酒店交给一个外行，这不是自寻死路吗？”

“不然还能怎么办，你倒是来管啊？”

这时有人提议：“既然大家都觉得这位小少爷不能服众，那咱们干脆就重新选人出来，谁还规定了这酒店只能姓大野的来管不成？”

“我看这样可行。”

“那就重新选！”

会议室由最初的喧闹渐渐转化为意见统一，董事们将目光齐齐投向松本。他低垂着头，瑟缩了一下，用外套裹紧了自己。

城户看着这样的场景，也同样满头大汗：“这个，这个……”

“都没有意见的话那就投票，我投高塚先生。”

“我也是，我选高塚先生。”

“我也是。”

“我赞同。”

一片赞同声中，坐在角落里，自始至终一言不发的男人和蔼地微笑了一下，放下手中的茶杯站起了身。“承蒙各位抬爱了。事情来得匆忙，酒店也总要运转下去，既然如此，我就……”

会议室的门忽然打开了。

“谁说没有遗嘱？”一个声音从门口传来。

松本猛地回过头。

西装革履的樱井翔站在门口，对他眨眼示意。

他接着挥了挥手，身后的丸井抱着一摞文件，将它们分发给了在座的所有董事。

“遗嘱和正式的股权让渡书都在这里，请务必察看清楚。”他走上前来，站在松本身旁。

董事们翻看着文件，不时交头接耳，面露惊疑之色。有人怒气冲冲地发问：“你是谁？”

“哦，差点忘了自我介绍。”樱井整了整领带，得体地微笑道，“我是这家酒店的新任社长，樱井翔。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大哥没死。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

松本被丸井客气地请出了会议室。

他浑身发冷，无措地靠墙站着，捂着隐隐作痛的腹部。刚才他站起来的时候头晕目眩，脚下踉跄，但扶住他的是城户，樱井甚至连看也没有看他一眼。如果那双手是他的，如果在那样六神无主、茫然失措的时刻扶起他、抱住他的是樱井，他一定会毫无保留地相信他是为了大野和自己，相信他所做的一切都有他的理由，他不必感到恐惧，不必为所有曾经出现过的预感再度产生怀疑。

但他没有。

那扇隔绝声音的木头房门合上之前，他回头看向他，Alpha坐在正中那张属于社长的椅子上，姿态优雅地交叠双腿，甚至连发梢也打理规整了，但他却觉得他变得无比陌生，仿佛这一扇门不是咫尺，而是海角天涯。

“小少爷，您还好吧？”城户搀起他的手臂，“大少爷的办公室在这边，我带您过去休息。”

松本点了点头，向前迈出一步，腹部又传来一阵绞痛，他忍住了，没有叫出声音。

“大少爷平时就在这里办公，没有您的吩咐，屋里的陈设谁也不敢乱动，都还是以前的样子。”城户说着，给他手边放了杯热茶，“这茶也是大少爷最喜欢的，您尝尝。对了，那天大少爷走得急，有样东西，本来说要带给您的，没曾想落在了办公室里。”

他打开抽屉，将一只密封的文件袋交给松本。后者放下茶杯，看向袋口的胶封：“给我的？”

“是给您的。”城户恭敬地躬了躬身，“请您拆开吧。”

在那一刹那，松本忽然有些迟疑，或是抗拒。他很难说清这种情绪的来源，但某种意识深处的本能似乎暗示他，文件袋中的东西也许会让所有事都发生天翻地覆的变化。他撕开胶条，文件袋中是一份署名“大野真吾”的遗嘱，首页夹着几张信纸，已经泛黄，十分陈旧。他小心翼翼地拾起信纸，眼皮忽然一跳——这是他再熟悉不过的字体。

毫无疑问这是一封情信——抬头是亲近的称呼“真吾君”，正文字体娟秀柔软，用诗意的语句羞涩地回应了对方的爱意，也表明了自己不渝的真心。他盯着每一个字，紧紧地盯着，翻动纸张的速度越来越快，双手止不住颤抖。终于，他看到了落款——良子，日期一九九零年六月。

纸张掉落一地，有一张照片从遗嘱的末页滑出，落在松本脚边。城户要帮他捡拾，他伸出手制止了，自己弯下腰，捡起了那张照片。

这也是他再熟悉不过的照片，因为它就摆在家里客厅的橱柜上，打他记事起就一直在那里。

照片上，母亲牵着他的手，她穿着和服笑容和煦，幼小的他也咧着嘴大笑，露着两颗小小的乳牙。

真吾，良子。

大野，松本。

父亲，母亲。

大哥。

他捏着照片，坐在沙发上发了很久很久的呆，忽然流下眼泪，抱住头崩溃嚎啕。

在这一天，他终于找到了这世上自己唯一的亲人，也永远失去了他。

 

办公室的门就在此时被推开了，几个陌生的面孔搬着纸箱进来，一边将桌面及书架上的所有东西逐一收走，一边又放上了新的摆件。城户只有一个人，拉住了这个，那边的东西就被拿走了，他实在没有办法，只能拔高嗓门对他们喊：“这都是社长的东西，没有社长的允许你们不能乱动！放回去，快放回去！”

几个搬运工人不搭理他的抗议，继续自顾自地收拾。不多时，书柜和办公桌上的办公用品、书籍、文件已经被清理一空，就在他们准备取下墙上的画和桌上最后一只木雕时，一个影子却忽然闪到桌前，大大地张开手臂，拦住了他们的去路。

“不准动我大哥的东西！”松本吼道——他声音嘶哑，这一声吼得几乎声嘶力竭，脸上的泪水还未干透，脖颈上的血管暴起，皮肤涨得通红。

工人们进来时只见他缩在沙发的一角不动弹，谁也想不到他会忽然跳起来拦住众人，一时间都停下动作，面面相觑。

松本急促地喘着气，他的肚子又开始痛了，像是里面有把刀拧着在割。但这还不够，他知道，远远不够。他深深地吸气，又吼了一声：“滚！都滚出去！”

“你们都先出去吧。”

樱井站在门口，向众人比了个手势。城户满脸担忧，但见丸井也站在门外，迟疑片刻，还是退了出去，关上了门。

现在办公室里，只有他们两人了。

“怎么了？”樱井温和地微笑，和平日没有半点分别——他走上前，伸手握住他的手臂，Omega戒备地后退一步，挣脱了他的手。

“你在生气？”他挑起眉，“我要在这里办公，这些都是我的个人物品。放心，你哥哥留下来的东西，我都会帮你保管好的。”他再度向他伸出手，“好了，不要生气了，来——”

Omega再一次推开了他。他的眼前同时被某种金属猛地一闪，一只手枪对准了他。

樱井垂下眉眼，看着松本手里的左轮手枪。

“我不记得你有偷东西的习惯。”他收敛了笑容，“这是什么意思？”

松本用双手握着枪，准星在Alpha的眉心摇晃。“我要答案，”他咬牙道，“这件事从头到尾究竟是不是你做的？说！”

樱井平静地看着他。“你认为呢？”他反问道。

松本喝道：“是我在问你——回答我！”

樱井不理会他的喝问，继续说道：“那么，我为什么要这么做呢？”

松本冷笑起来，眼泪从眼中滑落。“你早就知道了，”他复述了相叶的推测，“你早就知道我父亲和当年你父母的死有关，你处心积虑，利用我接近我大哥，骗取他的信任，以我作为要挟逼迫他让出酒店和股份给你！他全都答应了，他以为这样你就能收手，就能满足，但你的目标从来就不光是酒店，你还要杀人灭口！”

樱井忽然沉默了。他用一种极为复杂的眼神看着他，无关嘲讽也不是愤怒，甚至有些悲伤。有那么万分之一秒，松本以为他也会和自己一样流下眼泪，但恰恰相反，他带着这样的表情，露出了优雅又得体的微笑，而后向前一步，把自己的额头抵在了枪口上。

“既然如此，那你开枪吧。”他仍然微笑着看向松本，“开枪打死我，你就给你的哥哥报仇了。”

松本的瞳孔收缩，他的手更加剧烈地颤抖。樱井握住枪管，抬手帮他推开了保险。

“开枪。”他重复道。

松本浑身都发抖起来。他的手指放在扳机上，无论如何也扣不下去。

“开枪啊！”樱井大吼。

松本不知道那一瞬间自己想了什么。他大叫了一声，闭上眼，扣下扳机。

咔。

只有清脆的一声响。

枪里没有子弹！松本猛然惊醒，但时机已逝，手枪回到了樱井手中。

“还是这么个毛躁的性子。”樱井叹了口气，低头端详着枪身上的花纹，“知道偷我的枪出来，怎么不记得检查子弹呢？”

松本瘫坐在沙发上。

“小孩子闹脾气，也该适可而止。”他把手枪放回抽屉，对门外喊了一声，“丸井，送他回家。”

丸井应声打开了门，扶起瘫软的松本。

“哦，对了。”临走前，樱井又叫住他，“你的推理不错，只是忽略了一点。”

他走近他，温柔地擦拭他脸上的泪痕。

“主动跳进局里的人，可是你啊。”

 

房门再度关闭，厚重的门板和墙壁隔绝了外界的声音，也将屋里的人完全封闭。樱井沉沉地叹了口气，疲惫地坐下来，把脸埋进自己的掌心。没过多久，又传来敲门声，丸井气喘吁吁地向他报告：“少爷，那个，润少爷他，他跑了……”

樱井正是满肚子火的时候，闻声没好气地答道：“跑了就去追，来找我干什么？”

语罢，他停顿了一下，还是直起身，从椅子里站了起来。

“算了。”他叹息道，“你去开车吧。”

 

天色阴沉沉的，云仿佛要压到地面，脚下的浪原地打着旋，海风咸涩，像是眼泪的味道。

松本坐在一块礁石上，远远能看见港口里停泊的渔船。有风雨要来了，他蜷缩着身体，大口地呼吸，以获得足够的氧气。

樱井说得一点也没错，他想。是他害死哥哥的，如果不是他当初执意要嫁进樱井家，樱井翔根本不可能有机会接近大野智，这之后的所有事也都不会发生。甚至，如果没有他的出现，父辈间种种仇怨也许会永远封存，樱井继续深宅中平静的生活，他管着小小的鱼档，等待着每一个往返码头的清早。他没有资格埋怨，甚至没有权利指责樱井——全部都是因他而起，全都是他自作自受。

现在他什么也没有了。朝夕相处的爱人是杀害他亲人的凶手，如果怨恨可以杀死一个人，他会毫不犹豫地为兄长复仇。然而他办不到——他非但不能为他报仇雪恨，还做了仇人手里的一把刀子，满怀着自以为是的所谓爱情，心甘情愿地被人利用，被刺进他哥哥的胸膛。

腹部的绞痛愈来愈强烈，他捂着肚子，费尽全身的力气，才勉强站起了身。礁石很高，他听着耳边的风声，海水离他越来越近。

哥哥因他而死，他没有脸面再活下去。

 

警笛声由远及近，相叶跳下警车，看见海滩上躺着的人影，几乎停止呼吸。急救人员抬着担架紧跟其后，一旁的前辈把愣怔的他拉到一边，给担架让出通路。他们给他做了胸外按压，在他身上接上他看不懂的仪器，往他的手臂里推进他不认识的药品。他懵懵懂懂，只记得自己帮忙把他抬上了担架，等到急救车开走，才发觉自己的手掌鲜红一片。

 

远处，一辆黑色轿车停在角落里。丸井放下手机，通过后视镜看向樱井，他坐在后座，垂着头，浑身上下全都湿透，发梢还在滴水。

“少爷，咱们得走了。”他小声说，“家里来电话，老太太提前回来了，这会儿已经下了飞机。”

樱井垂着头一动不动。

丸井忐忑万分，又小心翼翼地唤了声：“少爷……”

“走吧。”

樱井抬起头，他双眼通红，但眼里没有泪流下来。

 

与此同时，二宫走进了手术室的门。

他接过护士递来的手术袍穿上，低下头端详躺在手术台上的男人的脸。

“开始吧。”他向助手们点头，“给我电刀。”

 

松本做了一个梦。

梦里他回到了高中时代，开学的第一天，他受不了校长繁冗无趣的发言，从体育馆溜出来，在校园里闲逛。

高年级都在上课，教学楼里传来读书声，操场上有班级在上体育课，传来哨声、篮球和地面碰撞的响声、脚步声。他怕被人发觉，只好绕开操场，走向隐蔽的角落，却发现那里正坐着一个人。

有个少年坐在树下，一条腿支起，膝盖上扣着一本书，眼睛闭着，头微微歪向一侧，大概是睡着了。

这时刚好起了一阵风，樱花的花瓣落下几片，停留在他发间和眉梢。接着，风又吹起他的发梢和洁白衬衣的衣角，他动了动，略微蜷起双腿，衬衫的领口下移，露出精致的侧脸和脖颈。

之后他总遇见他，或者说，是他总在暗地里悄悄地望着他。

他姓樱井，比他高一个年级，听人说，总是病恹恹的，从来不上体育课，也没有什么朋友。他的座位总是临窗，体育课的时候，他站在楼下往上望，能看到他低头记着笔记，或是偶尔撑着头打瞌睡的模样。他体育课的时候，他则在楼上看树下的他，膝上摊着海涅或是雪莱，身上铺满春日的樱花，夏日的垂柳，晚秋的红枫，还有阳光投下的阴影。

那年冬天，他分化了，在走出校门的熙熙攘攘的人群中，第一次从身上散发出了浓烈的樱花的香味。他奔去药店买了抑制剂，但还是被附近的流氓盯上，五六个人包围了他，撕扯他的衣服，对他说下流的话。他挣不脱，只能拼命反击，又被按住暴打，眼睛肿了，满脸淤青，口鼻出血，几乎什么也听不清，什么也看不见了。

忽然，巷子外面传来了哨声，和“警察来了”的大喊。流氓们松开了手，一个人影同时从拐角冲出，拉起了他。他跟着那只手跌跌撞撞地奔跑，而后坐上自行车的后座，车轮飞快地转动，风声呼呼地响，背后叫骂的声音终于渐渐远了。他瑟缩着，不敢弄脏眼前人的白衣，只能低头抓紧车座，看着少年斜背的挎包在他身侧一颠一颠地跳。

挎包的一角有白色丝线绣的小字：“樱井”。

 

但那天之后，他就从学校消失了。

有人说他病了，有人说他出国留学，有人说他退学，有了一份不错的工作。家里报了警，侵害未遂的流氓们被抓，他从此改步行为骑车上下学，按时按点吃抑制剂，再也没有被人欺辱过。

但他有时会拐一个弯，经过那条小巷，只是再也没有遇见过他。

他并不想索求什么，只是欠对方一个回答。

那个冬日的傍晚，鼻青脸肿的他坐在后座，嗫嚅着说不出感谢的话。前座的少年蹬着脚蹬，在上坡的路段气喘吁吁地问他：“你刚才要说什么？”

那时他实在羞于启齿，只好用“忘了”搪塞了他。

现在他终于记起来了，他想说的是，“我喜欢你”。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

 

窗外下起了大雨。

 

樱井家的餐桌通常很安静，闲谈家常只在饭后时间进行，这么多年都是一样。但樱井翔本人此刻却心神不宁——显然绝非因为窗外漆黑的云和密集的雨。盘中昂贵的料理索然无味，他机械地握着刀叉切割，不时抬眼看向大门，丸井去探听消息了，到现在还没有回来。

 

忽然一道惊雷略过，他双手微震，金属和陶瓷的边沿互相磕碰，发出“铮”的一声。

 

声音引来了长桌上众人的目光。他连忙低下头，假装汤汁被溅到身上，四处擦拭以掩饰自己的分神，长桌另一头却有人开口道：“看来今天的晚餐，不太合小翔的口味。”

 

说话的人是樱井秋子——樱井翔的祖母，樱井家族的大家长，也是这座庄园的主人，八十多岁依然精神矍铄，双眼明亮锐利。此时此刻，在餐桌上向祖母解释他和松本之间的种种纠葛显然是不明智的，即便不解释这些，仅让她发觉自己是在为了一个Omega而担忧不安，恐怕也很是不妥。他飞快地思索着，寻了个理由，微笑着搪塞道：“哪有，都是托了奶奶的福，要不是您老人家回来，我可还要听从医生的建议，乖乖吃素喝汤呢。”

 

秋子当然也认识二宫，闻言了然一笑：“二宫这孩子什么时候这么认死理？我叫他注意些你的饮食，他倒好，像是要让你出家修道似的。”语罢抬了抬手，叫佣人们又给他上了一盘煎鱼。

 

桌对面两位堂姐都笑了起来。樱井也挠着头哂笑，餐厅难得有了些流动的空气，叫人暂时忘掉了窗外倾盆的雨。

 

 

城市的另一端，相叶正站在手术室外心急如焚。他坐立不宁，时而焦虑地来回打转，时而面向墙壁，神经质地用指甲抠挖瓷砖和水泥的缝隙。手术中的红灯还亮着，忽然有护士匆忙跑出，他一个箭步冲上前拦住了她：“里面的人，他怎么样了？”

 

年轻的小护士抬头看了他一眼，下一秒便劈头盖脸对他一顿臭骂：“你怎么当丈夫怎么当父亲的？你爱人怀孕三个月了你不知道吗？这么冷的天还叫他下水，你有没有良心啊？现在世道这么乱风气还差，我看就是你们这群管不住下半身又不负责任的Alpha害的！”

 

相叶百口莫辩：“我——”

 

刚说了一个“我”字，小护士已经气呼呼地跑走了。相叶原本要追，脚步忽地一顿，看见了拐角处站着的，一个正探头探脑往这边看的人影。对方与他对上了目光，便转身试图逃离，他追上去，飞起一脚正中后心，把他踹倒在地。

 

“回去告诉樱井翔，”他摁着男人的后颈咆哮，“小润要是有个三长两短，我要他拿命来还！”

 

被派来盯梢的人吓得说不出话，连滚带爬地逃走了。相叶站在原地，愤怒渐渐从他脸上退去，变成彻骨的痛苦和悲哀。他抬手重重地抽了自己一个耳光，把脸埋进自己的手掌。

 

 

晚餐结束，丸井还没有回来。

 

众人三三两两散坐在沙发上，老太太喜欢喝茶，茶道又是个讲究耐性和细致的活儿，这么多年家里只有已经结婚生子的大小姐樱井唯略通一些，便坐在她身旁，安安静静地给大家沏茶。二姐樱井遥是个洒脱自在的性子，前些年离了婚之后就天南海北当起旅游摄影记者，近段时间大概又有了新恋情，不知道跑哪个角落煲电话粥去了。眼下老太太坐在长沙发正中，樱井翔和樱井谦分坐于两旁的单人沙发上，目光偶尔在空中接触，仿佛通着什么电流一般，时时刻刻都散发出火药的气味。

 

“有阵子没见，小唯和小遥还是这么懂事周全，谦，你教女有方啊。”老太太看向自己的二儿子，“听说小翔前些天买下了一家酒店，你以后也要多教他一些，虽说年轻人是该多历练，但我年纪大了，实在不想再看着孙辈们走弯路，划不来的。”

 

“好的，母亲。”樱井谦点头应声，“小翔很能干，这么大一间酒店，转眼就到了他名下，我听说这事时还真吃了一惊。”语罢意有所指地看向樱井翔。

 

后者立刻接道：“是我自作主张了，事出紧急，机遇稍纵即逝，没来得及和二叔一起商量。另外，这事不好由集团出面收购，其中也确实有些原因。”

 

“什么原因？”老太太问道，“说起来，你们东一嘴西一嘴的，到现在也没个人明明白白告诉我，小翔你接手的是哪家酒店？”

 

樱井翔看了一眼二叔，答道：“‘四海’。”

 

樱井秋子显然有些吃惊，眉毛微微上挑。这通常是她生气的前兆，但片刻之后，她却忽然笑了。

 

“小时候你爸爸就常说，小翔年纪不大，但比大人们还有志气。”她看上去已经明白了他选择‘四海’的缘由，叹息一声点了点头，“你有这样的心，奶奶很支持，但前车之鉴要引以为戒，不要重蹈你爸爸的覆辙。”

 

樱井翔的手藏在衣服袖子里握成了拳。这话简直像刀子剜在他心头，可他还没有完全查清楚真相，因此即便说出这样的话的人是他的亲祖母，他也无法反驳，只能咬牙应道：“……是。”

 

老太太打量着他。她接过孙女递来的茶杯，又若有所思道：“从前你身体不好，生意上的事都是你二叔在打理，现在多一个人为他分忧，也是好的。看样子，这冲喜还真是有些效果，下回你可要记得把你那位Omega带来，让奶奶好好瞧一瞧。”

 

“好的，奶奶。”他同样也不能告诉祖母他的Omega现在正躺在医院里，只能继续保持微笑，“小润也托我问您好呢。等过些天他病好了，我就带他来拜见您。”

 

大门这时传来响动。他立即转头看向声音来源，丸井收拢了雨伞，向他微微点头，眼睛眨了两眨。

 

老太太怕热，一年有半年住在北方，好容易回家一趟，拉着孙子孙女们说了好几个钟头的话，才被小儿子劝去休息。樱井翔心里惦记着松本润，只碍于祖母、叔父和堂姐们在场，怎么也找不到时机单独向丸井问话，见她终于打算结束今日的家常叙话，他立刻起身告辞，却又被她坚持留了下来。他在心里盘算，不管是借口去照看生病的松本润还是以公司有要事作为推辞，此刻都不好用来驳了祖母的面子，只好暂且答应下来，等到夜深人静，才悄悄把丸井叫来了房间。

 

“怎么样？”他焦虑地捏着自己的指节，“他醒了吗？有没有大碍？”

 

丸井挤出一个笑：“没什么事，少爷，您别挂念了，还是早点休息吧。”

 

樱井变了脸色：“不对，你跟我这么多年，什么话是真什么话是假，别人不懂，我还算看得清楚。”他抓住他的肩膀，“说实话，到底怎么样了？”

 

丸井暗暗心惊，早在进门时，他就和对方交换了眼色，当时没有说出实情，第一是因为场合不允许，第二也是不想为他增加太多负担，现今酒店的董事会里各派势力盘根错节，老太太突然回来，又为樱井翔和樱井谦的角力增加了极大的不确定因素，每一句话每一件事都要务必小心，不能分神。但他自以为天衣无缝的掩饰，果然还是没能瞒过这位童年玩伴的眼睛。他叹了口气，从上衣内口袋摸出一张纸递给他。

 

樱井接过打开，是一张B超的检查报告，抬头是日期、医院和责任医生的名字以及松本润的名字。他拧着眉头，顺着报告往下看，身体的动作忽然静止了，表情也瞬间冻结，只有瞳孔明显地收缩，眼球微微颤抖。

 

丸井上前一步，捡起了飘落在地的纸张。

 

“已经三个月了，刚刚好可以看出性别，是个女孩儿。”

 

樱井站在原地，一动不动。

 

“出去。”他低声说。

 

丸井把B超单小心地放回他手中：“少爷，事情已经到了这个地步，您务必……”

 

话音未落，一道黑影从眼前掠过，陶瓷茶杯在他背后的墙壁上炸得粉碎。

 

耳旁接着传来樱井嘶哑的咆哮：

 

“滚！”

 

少爷不是在责骂他，而是在责备他自己，他看得明白，但只能沉默不语。丸井弯腰拾起了地上的碎片，看向背对他站着的樱井，他弓着背，一只手撑在桌上，另一只手捂住了脸。

 

他哭了吗？

 

他想起很多年前的那个夜晚，映着酒店顶楼的火和门外无数在明在暗的摄像镜头，警员们带着逮捕证气势汹汹地敲响了紧闭的家门。他手忙脚乱地跑上楼通报，看见樱井翔站在卧室门口。那时他个子很小，只看见了他面前悬空的两双脚，抬头去望，窗外打进了警车顶灯的光，使他没有看清那两个身影究竟什么模样，只有一条白绫一条麻绳垂得很长，一直垂落到地上。

 

现在想想，大概就是从那天以后，他就再也没有流过眼泪。

 

 

麻药过后，松本醒了一次，他体质敏感，又是头次怀孕，先前已经受了极大刺激，加上跳进冷水，药劲一过简直疼得死去活来，人在床上缩成一团，抱着肚子滚来滚去，一身衣服才刚换过，十来分钟又被冷汗浸得湿透。但他一点力气也没有，叫也叫不出来哭也哭不出声，只能像救命稻草似的抓着相叶的手，嘴里咬着枕头被角，眼泪默默地往下流。相叶只差把Beta的性别换给他，让他替他当这个受苦受难的Omega了，看着他难受痛苦，他心如刀绞的同时，对樱井的怨恨更甚，单单是想起这个名字，都恨不得把他千刀万剐。折腾一夜，临到凌晨，松本才稍微好过了点，止疼药和镇静剂也起了效，终于精疲力竭地睡着了。相叶也同样熬了一个通宵，见松本睡着了，他紧绷的神经稍微放松了些，困意也跟着袭来，只好溜去楼梯间偷偷抽了根烟，回来时正好看见一个人影鬼鬼祟祟，从松本的病房里出来。他即刻认出了对方，当下怒上心头，大步冲上前去，挥起一拳，把他打倒在地。

 

樱井抹着嘴角起身，见他紧接着又挥出一拳，他不闪不避正面接下，被打得接连倒退几步，撞在了墙壁上。

 

相叶扑上去，攥住他的衣领，他比他高了小半头，几乎把他整个人拎了起来。

 

“你还有脸来，好，很好。”他咬牙切齿，“我今天不把你揍得满地找牙，都对不起躺在病房里的小润！”

 

樱井依然不闪不躲，仰着头直直地看着他。明明一切的惨剧都由他而起，现在他却摆出这么一副大义凛然的模样，好似举着拳头的他反倒成了真正的恶人，相叶越想越气，拳头瞄准他鼻梁砸下去，心想他费尽心机要当上这个酒店的老板，那就让他在他的员工面前狠狠地难堪一回。

 

谁知正中目标之前，走廊里经过的夜班护士喝止了他：“都住手，这是医院，再打我就报警了！”

 

她说这话时当然不知道，这两人里正高举着拳头的正是一位警员——相叶咬着牙根，恨恨地松开了手。

 

“他差点就没命了，”他颤抖着声音说道，“我签着病危通知书，看着血袋一包一包送进手术室，看着小润疼得抓着我直哭，这些时候你又到哪儿去了？你和大野家究竟有多大的血海深仇，杀了一个人还不够，还要把无辜的人也一起害死吗？”

 

樱井靠在墙上，面无表情地抬眼看他。

 

“我就告诉你实话吧。”相叶深吸了一口气，“小润是无辜的，他从头到尾都和大野家没有半点关系，他只是因为很久以前就认识你喜欢你，看到新闻报道又担心你的安危，才求来了这么一个门当户对的身份嫁给你，大野智只是我们店里的常客，小润和他根本一点关系也没有！你的仇已经报了，哪怕看在你们家里给的那一千万，他自己一分也没有留下，全捐给孤儿院的份上，放过他吧，他不欠你的，更不欠你们樱井家！”

 

樱井看着他，他满嘴都是血，眼窝和嘴角现出淤青，但他的目光跳动，眼中有激烈的情绪闪烁着。没有人知道那短短的几秒钟里他想了什么，但片刻后他开口，却说道：“你说我杀了人，好啊，那就逮捕我，”他咧嘴一笑，对他伸出双手，“——警官。”

 

他是在挑衅，想再一次激起他的怒火，到时护士报警，他身为警员，却打架斗殴，当然会被停职处分，也就不可能再有人调查此事了。相叶如此揣测他的目的，也冷笑道：“我不会再上你的当了。”

 

他走近他，逼视着对方的双眼，人生头一遭从身上散发出了Beta不曾有过的、极具攻击性和侵略性的气场。

 

“我会查清楚真相的。”他一字一句地道，“到了那一天，我会亲手给你戴上手铐，把你送上法庭，你没有几天可以得意了！”

 

樱井又笑了起来，血溢出他的嘴角。

 

“我期待得很。”

 

 

松本睁开了眼睛。

 

他好像听到樱井的声音了，又好像隐约看见他，坐在床边，握着他的手和他说话。可他不知道该回以怎样的表情和话语，爱和恨好似会相互抵消，两种情绪倾轧挣扎之后，只余下心头空落落的一片。一切好像都那么匆忙，遇见他也是，喜欢上他也是，分别也是重逢也是，甚至结婚怀孕两件人生大事都像是高速铁轨上疾驰的火车，他们之间的每一段记忆都那么短暂而匆促，好像还未发生就已经结束；又或者，这其实就是对他不择手段地接近他的报应——他得到了他想要的，但同时也将更重要的人和事一并失去了。肚子已经没有昨天那么痛了，可还是很不好受，他慢慢地翻了个身，缩起腿，把怀里的热水袋压紧在腹部。

 

“你醒啦。”相叶提了瓶开水进来，先是投好热毛巾给他擦手擦脸，又削了苹果，切成小块，放在热水里烫过，才小心翼翼地喂到他嘴边。

 

松本机械地咀嚼着，嘴里一丝味道也没有。

 

“昨天晚上有人来吗？”他忽然问。

 

相叶吃了一惊，叉子险些脱手掉回碗里。“没有啊，你睡得太沉，发梦了吧。”他低下头，又叉起一块苹果递过去，“慢点吃，记得嚼碎一点再咽啊。”

 

松本点点头。他心不在焉地别开目光看向窗外，天已经晴了，阴沉的乌云和风雨已经过去，但他知道，只有他和樱井翔，是真的回不去了。

 

 

早餐之前，樱井谦通常会喝一杯茶，看一会儿报纸。难得今天樱井翔也在家，他打量着在沙发对面坐下的侄子，他也同样端着一杯茶翻开了面前的报纸，脸上似乎涂了点淡妆，眼眶周围和嘴角暴露出了一点点粉底液的痕迹。他思考了一下，并未就此发问，而是问道：“酒店的事都还顺利吗？”

 

樱井翔从报纸后头抬眼，点了点头道：“跟集团比起来，酒店那些都算是不足挂齿的小事。”

 

樱井谦笑了笑：“既然是小事，也就没必要太费周折。听说你这位新社长上任之后可没闲着，合作多年的供应商换了一半，又裁撤不少人手，抱怨可都传到集团的董事会来了。”

 

“瞧瞧，我不过开个会说上几句话，转头就有人到二叔面前嚼我的舌根子了。”樱井翔放下报纸，“这么着急跳脚，归根究底不就是一个‘钱’字。但钱也不能都跑去一个人口袋里头，我顶着社长的名头，事情没少做，钱我也是要赚的。K市酒店业的供应商数来数去不过那么几个，我换掉的那些，平常供应的都是些什么玩意儿，二叔肯定也知道了。至于裁撤人手，大野智是个心软的，裁了人恨不得给他养老，我不一样，我心狠，脑袋里只想着赚钱，谁挡了我的路，我就——”他抬起手，在脖子前方划了一下，“我就把障碍物清理干净。”

 

叔侄两个对视着，同时露出微笑。

 

“你这脾气，倒和你爸爸往相反的一头去了。”他摇头笑道，“不过做生意，太心软总是不行，你这趟‘新官上任’，给手下人树树威风也好，也让那些成日无事生非挑拨离间的人长点记性。”他拎起茶壶，把樱井翔的杯子添满，“不过，万事不能急于求成，太过冒进反而容易酿成大祸，这道理你也懂。你也是樱井家的人，酒店自然就是樱井家的酒店，不管以前的事和人究竟是怎么一回事，你既然接手过来，但凡需要任何帮助，向集团提出申请就是了。”

 

樱井翔也主动给他倒了茶，顺势向前坐近了些：“二叔能这样说，我连感激都来不及。正巧，眼下就有件麻烦事，直接向董事会提，恐怕那群老家伙们又要吵个不休，只好拜托二叔了。”

 

樱井谦挑眉，这么多年以来这还是这位小侄子头一次在和他对话的过程中表露出低姿态。“什么事？”他问。

 

“西山的环球乐园。”樱井翔单刀直入，“那块地和开发权都在集团手里，多的我不提了，我只要下个月乐园酒店的招标会上，让‘四海’中标——就这么简单。”

 

“这可一点也不简单。”樱井谦沉下脸色，“‘四海’出了这么大变故，现在又是你亲自掌管，就算我不说，媒体也会把这事宣扬得人尽皆知，到时因为一间酒店坏了整座乐园的大事，你和我都担待不起。”

 

“‘四海’或许担不起，那‘Mon Chéri’呢？”樱井翔把一份文件放在他面前，是酒店更名的详细报告和申请。

 

樱井谦也放下了报纸，怒道：“你这又是在闹什么？你更名也就罢了，偏偏翻出这个名字，你生怕媒体和大众不记得当年的事了吗？”

 

樱井翔站起身。

 

“我就是要用这个名字。”他坚决地说，双手握成了拳，“酒店我拿回来了，这个名字和它失去的一切我也会夺回来，一个也不会放手。”他走近樱井谦，伸手按在他的肩头，又忽地放软了语气，“再说了，二叔，我可是你的亲侄子——你猜董事会更愿意相信姓樱井的我，还是去相信大姐那位姓山崎的丈夫呢？”

 

 

转眼间，新年就快到了。

 

松本睡得很浅，但他仍是等到相叶出门，才起身下楼，慢腾腾地给自己倒了杯热茶，打了个哈欠。那件事对Omega来说实在伤害太大，他当时又大量失血，整个人元气大伤，一个月只够他勉强能自如活动而已，按医生说的，恐怕养上小半年也不一定够。眼下天气又冷，他几乎不怎么出门，每天至多在屋里走走，指点入江做这做那，剩下的时间就自己在屋里，坐着或躺着发呆。

 

门外和过去的每一天一样有人预先放好了新鲜的水果蔬菜和一些贵重的补品，他也和往常一样招呼早晨巡逻路过的片警，托他把东西送去附近的敬老院。那个人从没有亲自出现过，偶尔他起夜时看到楼下停着一辆轿车，但半梦半醒昏昏沉沉，或许压根没有轿车，只是他又睡昏头发梦了。他没有回过家，没有联系过那个人，也不想再和他扯上任何干系。

 

相叶近来很忙，他从来不和他交代他日常的工作内容，但他知道他一定还在调查那起车祸和那个人之间的关联，为了给他报仇，那个从来都是开心地大笑，偶尔犯蠢逗他开心的Beta拧起了眉头拼了所有的力气，把自己逼到了极点，一天二十四个小时有二十个都在和没头没尾的线索奋斗。他也同样不忍，这本是他自己招致的恩怨，说到底，相叶也是被无辜牵扯其中的人，可偏偏他又拦他不住。

 

相叶也曾旁敲侧击，试探着询问他，问他等养好了身体，他是否愿意回去酒店工作，以其人之道还治其人之身，把被夺走的酒店原样抢回来。他拒绝了，他既没有能力管理酒店，也没有勇气再去回顾那时灭顶的伤痛——他认为，只要不见他，不想他，痛苦就再也不会回来。

 

临近正午，他接到了城户的电话——是告别，对方打算离开K市，出国去和自己的家人生活了。松本在半个小时后坐车赶到他的住处，恰巧城户正拉着行李箱走出公寓楼。有一阵子不见，他看上去老了不少，对着匆匆下车的松本，艰难地苦笑了一下。

 

“时间来得及的话，我能请您喝杯咖啡吗？”松本说，“有些事，我还想跟您聊一聊。”

 

城户思索了一下，点了点头。

 

“大少爷是个温柔的人，”坐在隔壁的咖啡店里，他如是说道，“前阵子酒店周转实在困难，又遇上了食物中毒的事，他无论如何也要付赔偿金，法务部门建议压低赔偿金额，还被他驳回去了，说‘对于一手摧毁了这些可怜人的正常生活的我们，难道有资格和受害者谈条件吗’，有些人明显就是狮子大开口想借机讹诈一笔，他也全都答应了……后来账面上实在凑不出钱，要盘掉一家分店的时候，他又从自己账上支了不少钱，给那些被辞退的员工加了遣散费。”他忍不住连声叹息，“他是真的总把别人放在前头，酒店的事，顾客的事，员工的事，样样都比他自己的事重要……你看这么些年，他没买过新房子也没换过车，一心一意，全扑在酒店上了。”

 

松本听得鼻酸，低头轻轻揉了揉眼角。“既然大哥这么珍爱这家酒店，您现在为什么又要离开呢？”他问，“他一定也很希望您能代替他继续看着酒店经营下去。”

 

城户摇摇头：“我老啦，老社长临终之前，交代我要好好照顾少爷，现在少爷不在了，我留在这里再没有什么念想，只好远离这个伤心的地方啦。唉，酒店也难啊，这个月每家分店都在裁员，食材和日用品的日常供应也跟不上了，恐怕年终奖金也发不下来了，到处是怨声载道的人，可又有什么办法呢？”

 

松本讶道：“这又是怎么回事？我这些日子一直在鱼档里，酒店的事什么也没有听说，怎么会出这么严重的问题？”

 

城户还是叹气，对他连连摆手道：“当家的已经不是少爷了，新社长有他的想法，我是个外人，多嘴多舌会招人记恨，虽说是把老骨头了，可也不想把命折在这里。这人和人之间终究是不一样的，看这架势，也许这位新社长和少爷有什么仇怨，想弄垮酒店也说不定呐。唉，小少爷，你要是早几年回家该多好？大少爷还在的话，准能手把手教你这些东西，酒店也不会落在外人手里了……”

 

松本心中百味杂陈，他咬住嘴唇，双手在桌下紧紧地握在一起。

 

“我该走啦。”城户站起身，“小少爷，千万珍重啊。”

 

松本忽然也站了起来。

 

“要是我回酒店去工作呢？”他说，“也许，也许我可以学，大哥没有来得及教给我的……我自己也可以学会的！”

 

城户停下脚步，回身苦笑道：“小少爷，你有这样的好意，大少爷也一定很欣慰。只是那个人实在太不寻常，你回去酒店，分明是羊入虎口啊，我怎么也不能看着你往这条绝路上走……”

 

松本上前拉住了他：“您可以帮我的！只要有您在的话，我们一起，一起想办法，也许、也许有一天，可以把酒店夺回来！”

 

城户惊讶地看着他，似乎一点也没有想到他会忽然说出这样的话。他的眼眶湿润了，接着重重地点了点头，紧紧地握住了他的手。

 

 

又是惯例检查的日子，二宫提着药箱走进樱井的卧室，后者反锁了门，随手把桌上的烟盒推给他。

 

“啧，真沉。”二宫抱怨着，放下药箱，对他伸出手，“半包烟就想打发我，不够。”

 

“你还漫天要价起来了。”樱井斜他一眼，到底又摸出了一包烟塞进他的口袋，“可发发善心吧，我就剩这么一点存货，都快被你敲诈完了。”他说着，伸脚踢了踢地上的药箱，“再说，你二宫和也什么时候也不是个傻子来的，除了面上这一层装模作样的器械，底下的箱子从来都是空的，你当我是三岁孩子这么好哄呢。”

 

二宫嘿嘿一笑，给自己点上了烟，抬腿坐在了窗框上。“我这人就有这么个毛病，认准了一种烟就抽不惯其他的。”他深深地吸了一口，熟练地吐出饱满的烟圈，“怪就怪你樱井少爷的烟太好，把我的肺都养刁了。”

 

“悠着点抽吧，小心年纪轻轻真抽出毛病来。”樱井不甘示弱地贬损他，自己倒也同时点上了烟，走到他身旁，把烟雾吐向窗外，“怎么样了？”

 

“老样子。”二宫回答，“睡得挺香，就是不醒，我有什么办法。”

 

樱井打他一拐：“你可别吹炸了牛皮，当初你说百分之八十成功率的，万一人真醒不过来，我家那位小祖宗得跟你拼命。”

 

二宫也抬胳膊打了回去：“你会不会算数啊？一百减八十还有二十呢，那二十是被你吃了怎么着？手术就是手术，能百分百打包票的那叫算数，再说，人要是真醒不过来，那位小祖宗肯定第一个跟你拼命，等你俩拼完，也就没我什么事了。”

 

“你就贫吧。”樱井懒得和他理论，“你这号人物，幸亏是不在医院干活了，不然天知道多少医生护士受你荼毒，病人躺在你手术台上耳朵还得备受折磨，局麻也省了，直接全麻吧，还能睡得安稳点。”

 

二宫“咝”的一声，故作惊异地回头看向他：“真让你说中了，我就是臭名昭著，走到哪儿讹诈到哪儿，让我做一次手术起码一千万，多一个碍事的人再加一千万，少了我不干的。”

 

樱井显然没相信他的说辞：“听你说的，你帮我这个忙还亏了起码两千万了，你做手术用的止血钳是金的啊？”

 

不知道他无意中触动了什么，二宫忽然不说话了。恰巧这时丸井来敲门，告知樱井：“庄园那边来了电话，又在催问明天晚上家宴的事了。”

 

“知道了知道了。”樱井揉了揉眉心，“该来的还是得来。”他一边摇着头，一边拿起衣架上的外套，“走吧，去四海鱼档。”

 

丸井侧身给自家少爷让出了通路，同时对屋里剩下的另外一人招呼了一声：“二宫医生。”

 

“急什么？”坐在窗台上的瘦削男人没好气地答，“等我抽完了这根再走。”


	9. Chapter 9

9.

 

樱井罕见地坐在了副驾驶上。

丸井忍不住从后视镜里向他投去一个惊异的眼神；后者在烟灰缸里掐灭了烧到滤嘴的烟头，又从烟盒里摸出了新的一根。丸井见状，默默地打开车窗，风将打火机的火苗吹灭了。

樱井瞪了他一眼：“把窗户关上。”

丸井只好又关上车窗，烟雾在车厢里弥漫。樱井闷头吸烟，比寻常更频繁地掸掉烟灰，一根烟五分钟抽完，又点了第三根。

丸井借等红灯的工夫从他腿上抢走了烟盒：“少爷，今天的量超了。”

樱井似乎在出神，这句话及时地唤醒了他。他顿了一下，从嘴里取下剩余的半根烟，掐灭在烟灰缸里。“他见过城户洋介了？”他打开了副驾驶的车窗，问道。

“见过了。”丸井回答，他注意到自家少爷今天心情不佳，显然并不是因为与二宫日常斗嘴的缘故，“老狐狸精得很，选了家开阔的咖啡厅，闹哄哄的，压根听不清他们说了什么。”

“不用听也知道。”樱井嗤笑，“他那点道行能把大野家三个人哄骗得团团转，也难怪他们是一家人。”

丸井说：“兴许润少爷没上他的当呢。”

樱井又哼了一声：“那他就不是松本润了。”听起来极力想在语气里加些讥诮，却平白多了几分自嘲。

丸井叹了口气：“要是现在和他讲明白，他没准还是会相信的。”

“相信什么，相信城户洋介是骗他的，我说的才是真话？”樱井反驳，“他就是认准了不管我说什么，小润都不会信，才故意拣这时候见他来激我，恭喜他了，效果不错。”

丸井摇摇头，把刚才没收的烟盒放在导航仪下方，决定转移话题。“昨天金沙湾分店来电话，说润少爷去他们那里面试了。”他说。

“面试？”这个消息显然出乎樱井的意料，他的脸上立即诚实地表达了这一点，眼睛瞪大，扭过头惊讶地看向他，“什么时候？面试什么？”

“说是没报其他的部门，就光面试了客房部。”丸井回答，“前阵子那位店长来总店述职，大概远远见过润少爷一面，这回可把他吓得够呛。”

“客房部？”樱井皱起眉，大概在思索他选择客房部的理由。半晌他想明白了其中关节，脸色跟着变了，嘴角微微抽搐，干巴巴地笑了一声，“——也是，前台和迎宾都容易见着我，唯独客房，只要他想，就能离我远远的。”

丸井没有接话，他自己沉着脸色，不知道是在跟自己生气还是跟松本生气。但他生气归生气，嘴上却问：“面试结果呢？”

丸井回答：“按标准倒是没什么挑剔的，只是录用还是不录用，他们谁也不敢做主。”

樱井揉了揉眉心，正色道：“跟他们说，就按流程走，该怎么样还怎么样，不用有什么特殊待遇，也不要把这件事声张出去。”停顿了一下，又颇为刻意地补充：“但是别人不知道，他心里最好有点数，工作上的事拿捏好分寸，他要是受了累或者遭了谁欺负，我回头第一个找他算账。”

他说完这一串话，再看丸井的表情，后者好像早就看明白了他心里那点别扭，微微笑了一下。“你就笑吧，”他偷偷摸回烟盒，身体转向另一侧，悄悄点上了第四支烟，“看我受苦受难，你从来都是幸灾乐祸，在心里笑得比谁都欢。”

“冤枉，我真没想笑啊。”丸井辩解道，“我只是突然想起来一件事，”他快速地扭转目光瞟了一眼他的老板，“那天在办公室，枪里没有子弹，你早就知道了。”

烟灰掉在了腿上。

樱井若无其事地掸掉烟灰，打开车窗，烟头的火星散开，随风飞出车外。

“是啊，”他的应答在风声里几不可闻，“……但他还是开枪了。”

 

松本习惯性地对走进店门的顾客道出“欢迎光临”，抬头却和樱井对上了双眼。他仅仅怔了一瞬间，而后立马从冷柜后的椅子里站了起来，扭头就走。谁知对方比他更快，一个箭步冲上前来，抓住了他。

“放手！”他试图挣脱，却连大叫也没有底气，“否则我——”

“我一没杀人放火二没抢劫偷盗三没动用暴力，警察来了也不能把我怎么样。”他用了点力，手指像钳子似的钳住他的手腕，“一个月时间够你闹脾气的了，现在给我十分钟，我们谈谈。”

“我跟你没什么好谈的！”松本用力去掰他的手指，尝试无果后又挥拳打在他肩头。他努力地拔高音量想要威吓对方，但他的喉咙承受不住他的声调，在尾音骤然沙哑下去：“出去——滚！”

樱井不为所动，甚至干脆把他的另一只手腕也握在了手里。“我觉得你不会乐意在这儿跟我吵架的。”他的余光瞟向身后，“还是你很喜欢让附近的街坊四邻都来围观两口子的家庭矛盾？”

松本顺着他的目光，果然看见店门外三三两两有几个人影，像是附近几家商铺的店主，远远地打量互不相让的他俩，入江更是早不知道躲到了哪儿去，到处都看不见他了。咆哮和发怒毫无用处，语言的威逼也不能让他从他面前退却，鱼档里四下空空，他无计可施，连呼救也不能够。松本暂时放弃了反抗——他没说话，慢慢地低下头，撤去手臂上的力道，几乎同一时间，樱井也松开了手。

楼上的卧室依然是早前的模样，甚至床单被罩都是和他们两个挤在一起那晚一模一样的花色。松本像只戒备的刺猬，竖起了浑身的刺，四肢僵硬地走在前头，听到背后门闩反锁的声音，几乎从原地跳起来，回身冲向门口。樱井早有预料，伸臂一接把他抱了个满怀，手臂牢牢环住他的腰和肩。松本大声地咒骂他——用尽他能想到的所有词汇，他疯了似的拼命挣扎，甚至像野兽那样伸出牙齿试图撕咬他，无奈手脚都被钳制，力气又输他太多，两个人一阵推搡拉扯，他自己先失去平衡，被推倒在了床上。

樱井的身体紧接着压了下来。松本咬住嘴唇，屈辱地闭上眼偏过头，用手臂环抱住自己的肩。Alpha青松的味道近在咫尺，但他的唇上没有触感传来，而是后颈的腺体微微一热，夹杂短暂的刺痛，接着又远去了。

被标记过的身体温顺并诚实地接纳了伴侣的气息，尽管他一点也不愿意承认，但他所有的愤怒和焦躁的的确确在那一瞬间得到了安抚。他紧绷的身体瘫软下来，被肌肉强行束缚在眼眶里的眼泪流出眼角。樱井站起了身，他的衬衫领口和西装外套全都乱了，不得不花了一点时间才把它们整理好。

“现在能跟我好好说话了吗？”他问。

松本闭着眼睛，他不由自主地轻微抽噎着，胸口剧烈地起伏。“没什么好说的，”他侧过身，把自己缩成一团，以遮掩眼角的泪水，断续的声音出卖了他。“离婚协议我会签的，那一千万我也会慢慢还，我不要你的财产，也不想再跟你扯上任何关系了。”

樱井像是听到了什么好笑的事情。

“你以为我是来跟你谈离婚的？”他捏住松本的下巴，用力扭转，让Omega清楚地看到了他脸上放大的微笑，“亲爱的，你可真让我纳闷了——我为什么要跟你离婚呢？”

松本疼得蹙眉。刚才的一番较量已经让他意识到，单凭力量他绝无可能敌过樱井，眼下再和他拳脚相抗只是徒劳，不如找机会逃出去求救，便把一腔怒火都倾注在舌尖，尖刻地说道：“你不是恨死了大野家的人吗？我是最后一个，你解决了我，就大仇得报了，不是吗？”他说着，迎上对方的目光，“留着我对你有什么用处？”

这回樱井笑出了声。

“我是恨死他们了。”他仍然保持着完美无瑕的微笑，相当坦率地承认了他的推测，接着话锋一转，“但奇怪的是，我一点也不讨厌你。”他的手指缓慢上移，轻轻抚触他的脸颊，指尖的触感单薄，他又并起两指轻轻掐捏两下，脸上浮现出担忧又心痛的神色：“你瘦了好多。”

松本看着他脸上的表情自如变换，忍不住开口讥讽：“真不知道你嘴里有没有一句真话。”

“有，当然有。”樱井点点头，俯下身，再次凑近他的耳畔，一句告白说得款款情深，“比如，——‘我喜欢你’。”

松本也笑了起来。

“恰恰相反。”不知何时，对方已经松开了对他的钳制，他抬起脱离束缚的两只手，慢条斯理地搭上他的双肩，缓缓向内抚摸，落在脖颈两侧。“我厌恶你——”他并不像他那样对一切都毫无所动，但他仍然从他身上学到了不少，比如用优雅的微笑吐出所有恶意和诅咒，“你这个人，关于你所有的一切，全部都让我恶心。”

他尖锐的话语并没有如预想中一样引起樱井的愤怒。他像是早就清楚他会这样说，眼里不光没有怒意，甚至还表现得更加友好，把他的双臂从他肩上移开的同时，还用自己的手掌包住了他的手，低头在他手背上落下了一个温柔的吻。“那刚好，大家都不感情用事，不如我们各取所需。”他站直了身体，“老太太回来了，我刚接手酒店，这时候离婚会影响她对我的信任。一年时间，陪我把这出戏演完，我夺回集团，你继续当你的小少爷，事成之后我放你走，不光那一千万一笔勾销，还会再给你两千万作为补偿。”

松本讽刺道：“看来我涨价了，现在值三千万。”他也站了起来：“我再说一遍，我不相信你。”

樱井说：“你用不着相信我。丸井带了合同，白纸黑字签名盖章，写得清清楚楚。”

“我不需要这两千万。”松本说道。

“你是不需要。”樱井点头，“但孤儿院需要，不是吗？西山的开发权在集团手里，那块地离市区太远，只有零散几个住户，拆迁补偿款的预算满共只有这个数。”他竖起三根手指，“给孤儿院的钱恐怕连市里半年的租金也交不起。”他从上衣口袋里摸出支票，放在松本的手心，“你给的那一千万，除了让他们多吃几顿油水，其他的，只够勉强还债的。”

松本看着支票上的金额，两千万。

“这只是先期投资，”樱井说，“将来孤儿院的日常开销会有集团专款资助，等搬到了新地方，新老师也会一起调来。”他看了眼手表，“唔，早晨忘了提醒他们不要在午餐时间去搬东西——迟了，现在大概已经到了吧。”

松本绷不住脸上的表情了。他的眼里几乎在冒火，捏着纸张的手指微微颤抖。

“卑鄙——”他从牙缝里挤出一句咒骂。

樱井又笑了起来。他不疾不徐地上前一步，亲密地揽住了他的腰。

“我是卑鄙。”他慢慢地凑近他，轻轻啄吻他的鼻尖和嘴角，Omega浑身都在哆嗦着，但这次他没有拒绝。“可是，”他接着咬住了他的耳垂，“不管我多么卑鄙，你就是喜欢我，不是么？”

松本忽然一阵晕眩。

樱井把他揽在了怀里，他想挣扎，手脚却都不听使唤，软绵绵没有半点力气。意识紧接着也缓慢消散了，他额角发胀，视野昏花，只有嗅觉格外敏锐，青松凛冽的气息带他进入严酷的寒冬，让他浑身发热，又战栗颤抖。这一切反应来得都太突然了，他甚至来不及说一句话，就毫无还手之力地倒在了他怀里。

“睡吧。”Alpha亲吻他的嘴唇和后颈，安抚两人久违的接触后Omega本能的躁动。他打横抱起了松本，后者软软挨着他的肩，脸颊泛起粉红，嘴里微弱地呻吟了一句什么，他凑近去听，发现是“混蛋”。

他愉快地微笑起来，抱着他的Omega走下楼梯，钻进黑色的轿车之中。

 

松本被敲门声惊醒了。

他翻身坐起，屋里漆黑一片，没有半分光线。他忐忑地摸索自己，身上是干净的睡衣，下半身也没有被侵犯的感觉，只是格外疲倦，像睡前跑了全程马拉松，或是和哪个拳击手大战了一场。他接着把手伸出床沿，打开了床头柜上台灯的开关，屋里的陈设进入他的眼帘——是他刚来樱井家时住的卧室。

他回忆起昏睡之前的情状，他久违地发情了，樱井抱住了他，但他什么也没有做，只是把他带回了家，这让他忽然看不清楚对方的目的。他又慢慢地把手落在依然平坦的小腹上，在几个小时前他们尖刻的互相嘲讽与威逼之中，他确信，关于这个未曾谋面就已经失去的孩子的存在，他从未关切，恐怕也不曾知晓过。

但现在已经不是自怨自艾的时候。他抹了抹脸，起身打开房门，门外不是樱井，只是一个陌生的佣人，礼貌地向他鞠了一躬：“晚宴还有半小时开始，您该洗漱更衣了，润少爷。”

松本问他：“樱井翔呢？”

对方回答：“老太太发了急病，少爷还在医院陪着。”

“那怎么还要办晚宴？”

佣人再度欠身：“这是少爷的意思。”

那个人果然是冷血动物，祖母生病住着院，赚钱夺权的事也一样都不能耽误。松本在心里冷笑，接过对方递来的礼服——是一套纯白的西装。

从前他很少有机会穿西装，上学时一只手能数过来的那几次，还都是借了相叶父亲的，又宽又大又老旧，权当做多个领子的运动服了。眼下穿上身的这一套衣服却像是为他量身定制的，肩宽袖长不差一厘，腰封收得刚好，给了他喘气的空间，又恰好勾勒出了他的腰线。他换了这一身礼服，配上佣人精心打理过的发型和擦得锃亮的皮鞋，看似精致又贵气，实则哪里都让人不自在。有司机载他到酒店，樱井的车也同时到了，他看上去有些疲惫，见他拘谨地走下车来，露出一个满意的笑，向他伸出手臂。

陆续有高级车停下，衣着华贵的男人女人走下轿车，或熟稔或生疏地和樱井客套招呼。松本别无选择，在这种场合给樱井难堪也同样是在羞辱自己——他咬了咬牙，挽住了他的手臂。

两个人同时迈步，并肩走进金色的大门。在那个瞬间，松本不经意地抬头望向上方，原先飘逸的汉字“四海”已经换成了“Mon Chéri”。

大约是因为老太太患病的缘故，晚宴没有什么颇为逗趣的助兴节目，樱井谦草草露了一面，向众位生意伙伴们介绍了侄子樱井翔和整修过后重新开业的“Mon Chéri”连锁酒店，就匆匆离开了。或许也正因为樱井家的两大当权者齐齐缺席，几家大供应商和投资公司的一把手们也同样没有露面，他跟着樱井翔在场子里转来转去，看他招呼打了一片，酒喝了一杯又一杯，只见丸井在旁收名片，或是看那些代老板赴宴的秘书们笑眯眯地说些改日详谈之类的套词，真正有关于生意的事一句也没听他们说起。

这无疑很让人乏味，他纯粹只是一个跟班而已，除了赔笑脸说客套话，这晚宴压根跟他没什么关系。松本越发觉得无聊，忍不住在心里打起哈欠，另一边却见樱井又从服务生的托盘里拿了一杯酒——没记错的话，这已经是今天的第六杯香槟了。他站在他身后，注意到对方的脖颈已经微微泛红，忍不住在心里暗笑他不胜酒力，只再消几杯下肚，他肯定要醉得洋相百出，看他还怎么圆场。

谁知这边寒暄完，樱井却回头说了一声：“丸井，你先送他回去吧。”

松本当然乐得留下来看他出丑，这会儿要他回去，他必然就看不到这出好戏了。他于是反驳：“我回去也没事干，就在这里逛逛挺好的。”

“听话，先回去，我这边还要谈生意，一谈就不知道到几点钟了。”樱井把目光转向他。字面上劝哄的语气，他说出口的时候却蹙着眉头，形容严肃，不像在和他打着商量的样子。他还想说些什么，丸井也开了口劝道：“润少爷，您就听少爷一回，先回去吧。这宴会开得多了，也不差这一回。”

他俩一唱一和，倒显得他在无理取闹似的。松本没兴趣留下看戏了，撂下一句“没劲”跟丸井走出了宴会厅。

 

回到家里，把西装换回睡衣，手脚才总算回到它们该去的位置。松本洗了澡，仰面躺在床上翻手机邮箱，里头有两条未读信息，一是相叶的长篇大论，一半把樱井骂得狗血淋头，一半苦口婆心劝他回家不要再上当受骗。他摇了摇头，删掉了这条信息，另外一则是面试通过的提醒：他随时都可以来“Mon Chéri”的金沙湾分店报到上班了。

在酒店还叫“四海”的时候，金沙湾就是业绩最好的分店，离最近的海滩只有不到一百米，大野智三不五时出海钓鱼，前后总喜欢在那里住上一两天。松本当初之所以选择客房部作为进入酒店的第一份工作，也与他从前和自己说起的观点有关——酒店品牌成功与否，舒适整洁的客房是所有服务的关键。同时一个新人步入之前完全陌生的行业，在担任管理层之前，去了解这个行业最本质和普通的日常工作，也是非常重要的部分。

他认为，这些东西正是樱井翔不具备的。那个含着金汤勺出生的人，被人伺候着长大，又理直气壮地空降为这家酒店的总裁，他没有也不可能接触这些在他看来最为低贱和卑微的工作，自然也不可能懂得正是这些繁复琐碎的工作构成了酒店的立店之本。现在他只是一个普通员工，但当时间和机遇给了他竞争的机会，他有信心让他从迈出的第一步就一败涂地。

这样的设想让他干劲十足，忘我地查阅起各种资料，认真地背诵员工守则，眼睛再次离开屏幕，时钟就已经接近两点了。他打着哈欠出门走向洗手间，楼下的大门却忽然响了一声，吓得他急忙缩进了角落里。

楼下大厅的顶灯也早就熄了，玄关留了一盏夜灯，隐约照出两个人影。松本眯着眼，伸长脖子偷偷地瞄，看见丸井架着樱井进来，后者醉醺醺地嚷着什么，脚下走得东倒西歪，迈过门槛时差点把两个人一起带倒。

果然醉成了烂泥，他忍不住窃笑。

“哎哎哎——慢点，少爷，慢点。”丸井气喘吁吁，艰难地把自家少爷塞进沙发，接着扭头问旁边的佣人，“润少爷呢？”

松本听到自己的名字，赶忙缩回了头。

他听见佣人回答：“润少爷回来没多久就睡了。”

丸井似乎非常苦恼：“要不，你还是去叫他一声，少爷醉成这样，没个人照看着的话——”

“叫什么叫！”樱井忽然拔高声调，“不许叫、你们，不许吵他……”

松本背靠着墙壁，无意识地掐住自己的指尖。

“少爷，”丸井无奈道，“我还得去收拾烂摊子，再把包找回来，我要是能把自己劈成两个，我谁也不麻烦，肯定都自己来了。”

樱井不理他，继续一阵长一阵短地咕哝：“不准吵他，都不准……”

“好好好，不准不准。”丸井只得再次把他扶了起来，顺便招呼一旁的佣人，“夜里你留心一点。”

借着这三人跌跌撞撞连滚带爬上楼梯的工夫，松本猫着腰，悄悄地溜回了房间。过了片刻，他听到脚步声渐渐靠近，便装作刚睡醒的模样，两眼惺忪着推开了门。

丸井站在门外，看见他出现在门后吓了一跳。

“搞什么啊？”松本满脸好梦被扰的怨气，“大半夜的吵什么吵，让不让人睡觉了？”

“对不住，润少爷，是少爷喝醉了。”丸井点头哈腰地向他赔礼道歉，“我送他回来，但是那边生意还有点后续的杂事没谈完，我这边放下了少爷，扭头还得回去一趟。”

松本又打了个哈欠，满脸的不耐烦：“生意的事你找我干什么，我又不管他们樱井家的声音。”语罢就要把门关上。

丸井连忙伸出一只手挡在门缝处：“润少爷，润少爷，是这么一回事儿，少爷的卧室平时除了固定打扫的佣人，其他人都是不能进的，这会儿他喝醉了，没个人在旁边照看一下的话我不放心，所以……”

松本冷笑道：“原来这么大费周章地把我绑回来是来当老妈子的，让他做梦去吧。”

见他又要关门，丸井只得把手脚都伸出来卡在了门框和门板之间。他虽然是个Beta，力气也远胜过一般的Omega，松本今天没斗过樱井不说，这会儿竟然连他的秘书也来跟他找不痛快，他被樱井刚才那几句朦胧的醉话稍微压下去了一点的火气又窜上来，伸出两手猛地把他一推：“你们一个两个的干什么都来找我麻烦？缺老婆花钱去买缺保姆花钱去聘，老子不是你们呼之即来挥之即去的狗！”

丸井也没想到他会突然发这么大的火，他往樱井的卧室看了一眼，确认没有吵醒自家少爷，才回头继续安抚松本：“润少爷，您心里有气我知道，但这事我说了不算，以后少爷肯定会慢慢跟您讲清楚的。今天的事，真的不是少爷故意找您麻烦，那些人来谈投资，说白了就是少爷找他们借钱，谈钱的事哪有不喝酒的？要是不提前送您回家，他们非得连您也一起灌醉了！少爷嘴上没说，但他其实——”

松本“哐”地关上了门。

骗子！他隔着门板大骂。

丸井没有把未完的话说下去。门外的声音静止了，片刻之后，脚步声渐渐远了，没有再回来。

骗子。他坐在床上，缩成一团，把脸埋进膝盖。以樱井家的财富，什么投资什么借钱，全都是拿来搪塞他，骗取他的同情心的谎话。还有喝酒，根本就是为着那点权贵的脸面，不想让他看见他的狼狈丑态吧，呵——虚伪而无情的人，总是善于织造谎言，也善于伪装和表演，不光能扮演高高在上的掌权者，还能装出一副可怜的模样引人上钩，只可惜他已经受骗了一次，绝不会第二次上当受骗，绝不——

他把自己埋进被窝，重复着说服自己的话，仿佛努力要催眠自己。但他非但没有变的困倦，反倒还更加清醒了，甚至还莫名其妙地想起自己刚才出门原本是要去洗手间，却被这一出插曲中途就给堵回了屋里。睡觉之前，果然还是要再去一趟的吧，他想着，慢腾腾地爬下床，把门推开一条缝隙，确认走廊上没有人，才轻手轻脚地走出了门。

镜子里的男人面容憔悴，眉头紧蹙，分明写着不安与担忧。他掬起一捧水打在脸上，抬起头，镜子里的那个人，表情还是一样。

他的卧室就在隔壁第二间，与他的房间方向相反，他站在门口，犹豫了大约五分钟，又或者十分钟，最多十五分钟，最后轻轻地推开了门。和最初一样，房间又被窗帘严严实实地围住了，透过门缝照进屋里的光线隐约能看见被子鼓起一团，看样子睡得正香，连一点鼾声都没有。

还好，已经睡着了。

他慢慢地呼出口气，关上了门。

 

在他关上门的同一时间，樱井扶着墙，晃晃悠悠地从卧室里独立的洗手间出来，刚勉强走了两步，又倒在地上。

大概是他醉昏头了，刚才他好像听到卧室门开了，正满心欢喜以为松本来看他，结果只是错觉，根本什么人也没有。他晚上没吃什么东西，就是做好了被这群人灌一肚子酒的准备，反正自己是那个厚着脸皮四处借钱的，只能让喝就喝，没什么可推辞的。现在胃里的液体是吐出去了，但酒精都进入了血液循环里，头痛欲裂的同时平衡感也被一并夺去，尽在咫尺的床都像是高不可攀的山巅。他打了个酒嗝，胃酸和胆汁一起反上喉咙，刺激得他又想呕吐，只得手脚并用，摸索着又爬回洗手间里。

迷糊之间，他也不知道自己是不是又做了那个梦。

梦里他还是少年的模样，拿着满分的考卷和奖学金的证明，喊着爸爸妈妈跑向家的方向。路很黑，只有迎面打来一盏灯光，他追着光源不停奔跑，一扇又一扇门打开，他无数次重复跨越，却永远走不到头。

“爸爸，我今天得了满分，被老师表扬了！”

“妈妈，我今天学会了你最爱吃的法式鱼汤！”

“爸爸，我又看了一本酒店管理的书，我很认真地在学习了！”

“妈妈，我长大了，每天都很努力地锻炼，以后一定不会生病，不会让你担心了！”

“爸爸——”

“妈妈——”

“所以——请你们——看看我——”

最后一扇门打开了。

少年高高地举起他的试卷，他的欢笑凝结在嘴角。

风吹进漆黑的房间，吹动天花板的横梁上悬着的，两个人影的衣角。

一截靛蓝领带，一段洁白裙摆。

房间的角落里，老旧的八音盒躺在地上。

银质的天使站在盒顶旋转，转轴拨动簧片，演奏着《奇异恩典》，那首歌母亲很喜欢，总跟着轻轻唱和。

忽然“咯”的一声，音乐停止了。

少年捧起了八音盒，折断的发条掉在地上。接着天使倒下，转轴脱落，簧片崩碎，外壳变成砂砾，流出他的指间。

世界在他的面前四分五裂。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

丸井在黎明时分筋疲力尽地回到了家。酒会进行到最后，已经压根没有什么生意可“谈”，只剩下一杯又一杯酒摆在面前，各色西装革履满脸堆笑的人围坐四周，看着樱井闷着头默默地举起酒杯，把那些颜色度数不一的液体往嘴里灌。他并不是在埋怨谁，但大野智确确实实给他家少爷留下了一个烂摊子，除了内部严重的管理和经营问题，中毒事件后大笔赔偿款和辞退员工的遣散费又给酒店增添了沉重的债务负担。更糟的是，或多或少与樱井翔早前将他蒙在鼓里有关，月初的董事局例会上，樱井谦以酒店业务独立于集团事务为由，当着樱井翔的面明确回绝了分担酒店债务的申请，这也意味着，从那一刻开始，这家酒店之后的死活就全系于樱井翔一个人肩头了。

他坚持举行这一场晚宴，本意是借集团的面子和其他资本搭上线，结果那群人听到风声，全都对他避之不及，不是找各种理由缺席就是派助理秘书来充数，明面上留一个以后合作的活口，其实压根就没打算给酒店投一分钱。就算如此，樱井翔也没法驳了他们的面子，他虽然顶着樱井家小少爷的头衔，但眼下是他有求于人，又被债务掐着喉咙，再无理的要求他也得先答应，有多少诚意不好说，喝酒实在无可避免。从前他一直装病在家，除了父母忌日等极少场合几乎滴酒不沾，连丸井也不知道他酒量深浅，那几杯香槟下肚之后，他还以为他马上就要醉倒，真没想到他之后又一连喝趴下好几个，才彻底瘫在沙发上不省人事。手忙脚乱地扶他上车并应付各路围攻的同时，他不知怎么把带来的公文包落下了——里头装着环球乐园竞标的标书草稿，和几份来酒会之前收到的报表，以及樱井本人上任以来调研完成的前景规划，本来打算遇到谈得投机的资方的时候拿出来当杀手锏。他明明清楚地记得自己一直紧紧地抓着公文包的提手，因为他太清楚那几份文件的重要性——尤其标书，环球乐园的美国老板来招标时已经说得很明白，K市的环球乐园只是他们在T国开拓的娱乐版图的第一站，未来还会有四家乐园在几个大城市修建，除了继续与樱井家联手开发以外，这次招标他们还打算一步到位，一次性敲定五家乐园酒店的合作。对于“Mon Chéri”来说，这是个不可错过的良机，是否能重建品牌形象并度过这次的债务危机，成败在此一举。

上任以来，樱井翔差不多把所有精力都投在了这件事上，管理层内部的矛盾也暂时搁置了，一切资源都优先安排给了招标相关事宜。因此如果由于公文包遗失，标书内容泄露而导致最后输掉这次竞标，恐怕他切腹自尽也没法弥补。幸好他匆匆返回酒店后，公文包还完好地躺在卡座角落，锁扣严实，里头的文件照原样摆放整齐，看样子没人动过。他这才松了口气，回家打算向樱井报告，伸手一推卧室门，却发现门没锁，是虚掩着的。

“少爷？”他小声唤道，将门又推开一些，隐约看见被子鼓着，枕头却是平整的，不像有人睡在上头的样子。他踮着脚尖走近几步，床上果然没人，不知道樱井去了哪里。

手表时钟指示五点整，外头天还是黑的，他总不至于醉成这样还要回酒店工作，更何况家里的几辆车还都在车库里。难道真醉糊涂了，跑去润少爷屋里睡了吗？那可真要命，依这俩人眼下水火不容的关系，少爷肯定要被揍个鼻青脸肿，这还怎么见人，怎么工作呢？

他越想越急，忍不住就要冲去拯救自家少爷，这时候却听见洗手间里传来隐隐约约的鼾声。他把耳朵凑在门板上，接着小心翼翼把门拉开一条缝，里头“扑通”一声，樱井仰面倒在门口——看样子他一直靠在门上呼呼大睡，西服衬衫乱作一团，领带还挂在脖子上，松松地歪向一边。

他这才明白过来，自家少爷怕是坐在洗手间地上睡了一宿，不用说，另外一位显然没来照顾，估计连看也没来看过。这场景他看着心酸，但他当然也没有资格责备松本，那时候他站在岸边，把一切都看在眼中，却永远也不可能知道他从礁石上跳下去那一瞬间的心情；而他作为一个外人，看到那张B超单的反应尚且震惊万分，又怎么能体会得到Omega自己的感受。他只能摇了摇头，叹口气，蹲下身轻拍了拍樱井的肩膀：“少爷，少爷，地上凉，去床上睡吧。”

樱井睡得正迷糊，揉着眼咕哝了声：“几点了……”

“才五点。”丸井把他搀了起来，“还早呢，再睡会儿吧。”

樱井坐在床边，皱着眉头揉自己的太阳穴。过了会儿他抬起头，又问：“找回来了？”

“找回来了。”丸井连忙应答，“掉在角落里了，锁得好好的，我估计问题不大，应该没人注意。”

“嗯。”樱井看上去稍微松了口气，“老太太那边呢？”

“医院还没有新的消息过来，我这就去问。”

“不用了。”樱井摆摆手，他注意到对方也同样是一脸的疲倦，便没打算再让他忙碌，只说道，“你去休息吧。没其他要紧事的话，上午我带小润去医院看看，你不用跟着。”

“是，少爷。”

 

在轿车的后座上，松本忍不住向身旁悄悄投去目光。

除了明显比平时略深了些的黑眼圈，他哪里像宿醉的样子，低着头噼里啪啦敲笔记本电脑的频率半点也没有落下。原来是个工作狂吗？他心想，从前他只觉得他闲人一个，除了拾掇后院的枯山水，就是把自己锁在卧室里头，从没想过工作起来竟然有着狂人属性。再一琢磨，他可不正是响当当的演技派，不过变脸和伪装，他演的戏，自然也要骗过他自己才行。

想到这里，他就没心情再去关注他了，移开目光，把脸转向另一侧。樱井并没有忽略他的变化，在继续敲打着键盘的同时问：“怎么了？”

声音有点沙哑，果然还是因为醉酒的缘故。——怎么又关注这些无关紧要的事了？松本甩了甩头，烦躁地谴责自己注意力的导向，避开他的目光回答：“没什么，没睡醒。”

樱井抬手看了看表：“不会待太久，中午回来再午休吧。”他暂时停下工作，扭头看他：“要说的话你记住了吗？”

“记住了记住了。”松本打了个哈欠，“把你卖了也就是断了我的财路，我贪财得很，没道理跟自己过不去。”

 

老太太年轻时候爱吃海鲜，早年查出过敏之后就戒了，这些年情况好转，偶尔吃些鱼虾也没再难受过，谁知道两只海蟹又成了过敏源，在医院里住了好几天，精神才好转了一些，满面笑容地儿孙们聊天打趣。两个人前后脚走进病房，屋里也仿佛瞬间静止了，一屋子的人目光各异，齐齐地投向他俩。

樱井倒是毫不怯场，大大方方地向众人介绍：“奶奶，二叔，大姐，二姐，这就是我跟你们提过的小润。”

松本也只好硬着头皮一一招呼：“奶奶，二叔，大姐，二姐。”

“唉哟，盼星星盼月亮，可算把你家这个宝贝盼来了。”老太太见了他反而眉开眼笑，亲亲热热地向他伸手，“来，坐这边儿，让奶奶好好瞧瞧。”

松本下意识地看樱井，后者向他一眨眼睛。他只得继续硬着头皮坐到床边，任由老太太拉住了他的手，又摸了摸他的脸，很仔细地打量着。“是个标致人儿，要我说，嫁给我们家小翔，指不定还委屈了呢。”她仍是笑眯眯地，边夸赞他，又挪揄起长孙，“小翔可护短得紧，一直藏着掖着的不叫人看，估计是怕被人抢了去。”

“奶奶——”樱井无奈，“都这么多年了，您还是这习惯，夸人就夸人，非得贬损我来对比。”

老太太笑道：“还没说上你两句，你倒先不乐意了。小润可是你的福星，他一来，你这么多年的病就好了，光这份福气，你这辈子都得好好对人家，遇事让着人家才行。”

樱井也在旁边坐下来：“不用您说我也肯定让着他，再说我们俩有事都是商量着来，这么长时间还没吵过架呢。”他看向松本，“是吧小润？”

后者只能尴尬地一笑，点点头。

“唉。”老太太忽然感伤起来，“说起来，那时候你身体不好，我又在北方回不来，婚事都是你二叔操持的，现在想想，确实太匆忙了。”她又拍拍松本的手，“今天奶奶就做个主，再选个日子，给你们俩好好补办个婚礼，怎么样？”

“不用了！”松本急忙拒绝，音调有些高，引来了其他人的侧目。樱井咳嗽了一声，圆场道：“小润节俭，我也不喜欢太铺张，再说酒店现在忙，怎么着也等过了这阵子再说吧。”

“是，”松本也放低了声音补充，“我觉得现在这样……就挺好的。”

老太太颇为欣慰地点点头：“现在的年轻人都喜欢奢侈浪费，难得有你这样节俭，那这件事就听你们的，先放一放。酒店看样子最近是忙，瞧小翔的黑眼圈都成什么样子了。他脾气倔，什么时候也没听过我的劝，但你说话他总要听的，该休息的时候，就让他按时按点休息。”

松本温顺地点头再点头。

老太太这时又想到什么：“上回谦好像和我提过，说你家里也是开酒店的？”

松本的心忽然一沉。哥哥的面容闪过他的脑海，仅一瞬间的图像便让他瞬间鼻酸，差点落下眼泪。但他万万不能在这时候，当着樱井家全体成员的面失态，只能咬住嘴唇，双手悄悄地握紧，强忍着应答：“是。”

老太太似乎没有察觉什么异样，也没有进一步追问他的家世，反倒说：“这样也好，酒店的事你也能帮小翔分担一些。”

樱井在旁察觉到松本情绪不对，正想找个由头带他离开，刚好有护士端了药送进来。老太太这些年身体不错，一半也是因为喝着中药调理的缘故，樱井急于转移其他人的注意力，便示意松本：“去接一下。”

松本走到门前，接过了托盘，眼看将要走回床边，脚下却忽然一绊，扑倒下来。众人都惊叫了一声，他不知怎么的，却好像下意识地伸出了手，用两手硬接住了滚烫的药碗。

“烫着没有？”老太太看得心疼，“小翔，你赶快带他去抹一点那个烫伤的药膏，这手可不能烫坏了。”

松本把药碗放在桌上，嘴里说：“我没事，奶奶。”却忍不住咝咝抽气。樱井则早就在等这个时机了，当下便站起身拉住他的手腕：“走。”

 

反锁了洗手间的门，樱井把他的手按在水龙头下冲着冷水，自己眯着眼拧着眉毛研究药膏包装上的说明，一盒研究完又去研究另外一盒。

松本低头看着自己的手，整个手掌到指尖都是通红的，幸亏现在是冬天，水管里的水冷得刺骨，多少压住了皮肤深层传来的疼痛。“演得差不多就得了，这会儿又没观众。”他看着他貌似焦急的模样，忍不住刺他。

樱井顿了一下，放下了手里捏着的说明书。“做戏做全套嘛。”他皮笑肉不笑地，把那两支药膏丢给松本，“演员入戏一点不是更好。”

松本哼了一声，关掉水龙头，笨拙地用一只手的指尖挤出一点膏体，涂抹在另一只手的掌心。樱井在旁边盯着他，半晌忍无可忍，又从他手里抢回了药膏。

“笨死了。”他冷着脸，一口气将药膏挤出一半，涂上了厚厚的一层。“别说演戏了，”他的本意其实是心疼，“就你这种空手接药碗的脑回路，我看连接戏都接不住，早晚得演砸了没法收场。”

松本听了却觉得是嘲讽，当下火上心头，一把甩开了他的手。“那也是被你害的。”他咬牙切齿，“我演砸了，也不会让你好过，你等着。”

 

两个人回到病房，继续作恩爱无双的模样。老太太看着松本烫红的手心疼坏了，又是叫医生来看又是叫人去买药，末了总算被樱井谦劝住，自己亲自动手削了个苹果，又交给樱井翔切成小块，叮嘱他放水里温一温，热乎了再喂给松本。

“越是年轻越不能忽略这些小事，”她认真地教诲道，“尤其是Omega，日常要暖着养着，不能受寒受风，尤其是在冬天，更要注意别吃了寒凉的东西。”她笑得颇有深意，“毕竟你们还得要孩子呢。”

松本听见“孩子”，一块苹果呛在了喉咙里。老太太见状又着急起来了，连声道：“是不是冻着了？我就说，你们年轻人就是贪凉，小翔你也真是的，怎么出门前没多给他带件外套？”

松本咳得喘不过气，涨红了脸连连摆手。老太太却压根没注意，一下子打电话吩咐人给家里去送补品，一下子又要交代家里的厨师做滋补的药膳，又是好一阵子折腾才消停。

结果这天，两个人的饭桌上就堆满了各式汤羹补品，全是老太太指明送来，要人盯着他俩统统喝掉吃掉的。松本是真的体弱，一通大补还能承受，樱井就消受不起了，晚上嘴角起泡额头冒痘不说，睡也睡不安生，只能半夜里爬起来在院子里散步消耗精力。松本同样没睡着，他坐在窗台上看楼下的樱井，Alpha正低垂着头抽烟，烟头的火光一闪一闪。正出神，对方忽然抬起了头，向他的卧室窗户投来目光，他赶忙跳下窗台，又把窗帘紧紧地拉上。

 

客房部的工作比他想象得还要繁重，尽管他只负责两层楼的客房，每天不停地重复清扫和规整的过程，近一个月时间说快也快，但他也快要累得发疯了。好在主管名仓善良厚道，虽然身为主管她已经不需要亲自动手打扫客房，但在松本刚刚入职的时候，她经常在旁耐心地指导，实在忙不过来的时候，也会帮他分担一些。或许是她与母亲年纪相仿的缘故，松本对她格外亲近，名仓也有两个孩子，其中之一还在松本的高中母校上学，因此两人很是投缘，松本时常见她宽厚善良地对待手下的员工，帮他们解决各种困难，不由得想起跟她的性格十分相近的兄长，对她又更加敬重几分。

今天，负责打扫高级套房的小池临时请了病假，名仓便代替她负责了高级套房的楼层。临近月底客房部的行政工作也很多，松本看她跑上跑下累得满头大汗，本想也帮忙分担几间，但被她客气地拒绝了。的确，他自己的工作就已经够喝一壶的，他又不是效率型的那类，没什么加快速度的有效办法，只能耗着时间一点一点和床单被罩，毛巾牙刷，地毯窗帘，灰尘污垢等斗争。但累归累，只要一想到现在的努力都是将来打倒樱井翔的筹码，他就有百倍的力气继续奋斗。

好不容易忙完了手头的活计，时间已经过了中午。他揉着肩膀打算走员工通道去餐厅，电梯里却传来骚动，他隐约听出好像是高级套房那边出了问题。

“那个，请问一下，是出了什么事吗？”他小声问电梯前排两个看起来像是餐饮部的女生，“我无意间听到你们在说套房的事情。”

“啊，是呀。”两个女孩回过头，看了一眼他的胸牌，“你是客房部的呀，那你现在可不要上去，听说高级套房那边有个客人在闹事，名仓主管已经去处理了。”

“闹事？闹什么事？”松本紧张起来，“要不要报警？”

另外一个女孩连连摇头：“没法报警，一年到头总要遇见几个这样的客人的，就是想占便宜而已，对房间里什么东西都要挑毛病，给他升个房型或者给点代金券什么的就打发了，不要紧的。”

虽然在她们口中不像是什么大问题，但松本还是赶到了事发的楼层。对方是个高眉深目的老外，说的英语不知道带着哪里的口音，听着十分费劲。松本比名仓的英语稍好一些，接替满头大汗的主管，尝试着和对方沟通，然而老外油盐不进，既不说明缘由也不说明诉求，非要见到酒店的老板才肯罢休。很快松本也满头大汗，这时候上哪去找樱井翔？可一直这样耗着也不是办法，前台刚刚在无线电里提醒他俩，其他房间里的客人已经在投诉走廊里吵闹的声音了。正在他纠结着要不要干脆请保安把他轰出去了事的时候，背后忽然传来声音：“我就是酒店的老板。”

他还以为自己听错了，回过头，就恰好和樱井打上了照面。

他并没有把自己在这里工作的事告诉对方，但他也没有表露太多惊讶，眉毛微微皱了皱，绕过他走进屋里。

“你是老板？”外国人怀疑道。

樱井把名片递给他。“请问，酒店的哪些服务让您感到不满意了呢？”他说。

对方站起身来，伸出手，原地绕了一圈，指向房间的各个角落。“你们客房的一切都让我不满意，”他说得十分尖刻，“真想不到这会是五星级酒店的客房，以这样的质量，告你们欺诈也不过分。”

樱井打量了一下四周，微微点头，向他伸出手示意。“不介意的话，请您稍作等候。”接着转头对丸井说，“拿一套新的寝具过来。”

 

松本不敢相信自己的眼睛。

他从来没有见过樱井练习这些，准确地说，他根本不可能亲手做过客房整理的工作，他是酒店的老板，高高在上颐指气使，只需要发号施令而已，他怎么会对客房的一切都这么熟悉？

可他确实在做着这件他已经重复了近一个月的工作，铺平床单，头尾规整地折角，两边对称，不差毫厘，枕套被罩换新，仔细地掸去皱褶；窗台窗框的积灰清理干净，咖啡杯底部不起眼的黑色颗粒小心去除，洗手间里门口卡着的一根头发也没有漏过他的眼睛。他目瞪口呆地看着他穿着名贵的西装打扫完了一间客房，连吧台上酒瓶标签的朝向都做了统一摆放。整理完成时他看了一眼手表——不过二十分钟。

“这才是五星级酒店该有的水平。”对方这才满意地点点头，仔细地看过名片后和他握手，“樱井先生，你不愧是这里的老板。”

“客气了。”樱井说，“以后如果您在酒店遇到任何问题，或有任何建议，请务必联络我。”

麻烦解决，松本只想赶快逃离。他还没吃午饭，咕咕叫的肚子提醒他餐厅就在楼下，但不知为什么，明明可以走宽敞的观光电梯的樱井却硬是一路跟着他走进了员工电梯，轿厢门合上之后，才站在他身旁，没头没尾地说了句：“晚上早点回家，一起吃顿饭吧。”

“啊？”松本怎么也想不到他会说出这么一句话，他还以为他一定要劈头盖脸对他一顿臭骂，或者向他兴师问罪问他为什么要来这里工作之类。或许是他的错觉，对方看上去心情不错，明明目视着前方，却似乎眉眼带笑，好像刚才那一出风波反而让他很开心似的。他搞不懂对方的脑袋里都在想什么，只好“哦”了一声，权当回答。

 

餐厅到了，目视着松本离开，再度合拢的轿厢门后，樱井收敛了笑意，目光变得冷峻。

“今天负责打扫高级套房的人是谁？”他问。

丸井回答：“原本的排班是小池明纱，但今天她临时请假了，是客房部主管名仓优子代为清扫的。”

“告诉她，明天起不用来上班了。”他接着说道，“今天的入住率有多少？”

丸井飞快地低头看了一眼手机：“不到六成。”

“好。”樱井点点头，“你来负责，把所有空着的房间检查一遍，就按刚才那间的标准来。多少合格多少不合格，都是谁负责的楼层，全都记录明白。合格的人今天就按时下班，不合格的就重新整理，什么时候合格了什么时候再走。”

“明白了，少爷。”丸井应声，又低头看了眼手表，“这起码得好几个钟头，要不，您先去办公室休息。”

“不用。”樱井整了整领带，迈出电梯走向前台，“我就在这里等你的消息。”

足足一下午时间，丸井把酒店里所有空着的客房查了个遍，汇总结果也很详细，表格密密麻麻，厚厚一摞交给了樱井。他放下咖啡，快速地浏览了一遍表格，看到松本的名字之后全都是合格的字样，忍不住露出微笑。

“润少爷就是润少爷。”丸井也夸赞道，“数他负责的楼层最细致干净，一点儿毛病也挑不出来。”

“这还用你说。”樱井把表格翻到了最后，明显有几个名字颇为扎眼，大片大片的“不合格”由红字重点标注，备注里还记录了本月收到的投诉次数。“下个月不是正打算裁员吗？”他把表格还给丸井，“干脆就提前吧，这几个人也不用来了。”

丸井有点担忧：“客房部的工作不少，现在一口气裁掉这么多，连同主管也一起辞退，没有接任的人选，恐怕他们会忙不过来。”

“怎么没有人选？”樱井伸出手点点表格，“让他来。”

丸井吃惊地看着表格上松本的名字，又看看自家少爷：“可润少爷才来了不到一个月……”

“不到一个月怎么了？”樱井不以为然，“我用人不喜欢论资排辈，就按能力说话。不服的人，就让他们也把客房收拾到那种程度，一个错处都挑不出来，做到的话，下月我也让他参加竞聘。”接着他又摸了摸下唇，微微一笑：“一会儿回家，刚好给他一个惊喜。”

丸井心想，惊喜还是惊吓可真说不定——但他到底没敢说出口。

 

果不其然，晚上松本风风火火地冲进家门，第一句话就直接向樱井开炮：“你什么意思？”

樱井放下筷子，他有点饿了，刚忍不住夹了一片赤贝刺身，还没来得及送进嘴里，松本就把矛头对准了他。“什么什么意思？”他起身去拉松本，看上去很困惑的模样，“有什么事等会再说，先过来吃饭，这一桌子的菜都快凉了。”

松本用力地甩开了他的手。

“你有什么不满意的就冲我来，为什么拿无辜的人开刀？”他气得双眼冒火，“不就是因为我私自去你的酒店工作，没有提前和你打招呼吗？那也是我的事，是我自己堂堂正正面试得来的工作！你看不惯，你要发火，行啊，你来找我，其他的人有什么错？你凭什么开除他们？”

樱井忽然笑了起来。

“你这么生气，原来是因为这个。”他重新坐了下来，“关于这件事，我可以诚实地告诉你，和你一点关系也没有。我花钱雇用员工，他们的工作就应该达到我的标准。达不到的人，我为什么还要继续留着他们呢？”

“那是因为你是大少爷，你是有钱人，你从来不知道生活多难过才会在这里说这种风凉话！”松本气愤地反驳，“那些人里有很多都靠着这一份工作养家糊口，名仓主管离婚了，她自己带着两个孩子，你知道你开除了她他们要怎么过日子吗？这一桌子的菜花掉的钱可能是他们一星期甚至一个月的口粮！她已经在酒店工作了快二十年，从来没有做过违反酒店规定的事情，不管对谁都那么热心、善良，可就是因为她今天热心善良帮一个照料生了急病的孩子的母亲工作，你就要开除她？你还是不是人，有没有心啊？”

樱井安静地听完他的指责，目光变得有些复杂。“我再说一遍，我不是因为她代替谁工作而开除她。”他强调道，“是因为她没有按照标准完成她的工作——其他被辞退的人也是一样。这只是一个月里的其中一天，甚至只是一家分店的一个部门，却有四分之一的人连整理客房这件事都做不好，其他部门呢？其他分店呢？这一次我当做没有看过没有发生，其他部门其他分店看在眼里，就会认为这件事无足轻重，工作可以懈怠标准可以一降再降，只要他们资历够老只要做人厚道善良，即便是废物也可以占着岗位混日子！”他也激动起来，“我是商人，我就是功利的，慈善事业我当不起，要是酒店里的员工统统都像你那位大哥和这位主管一样只会当善良的滥好人，其他所有努力干活的人就要跟着他们破产下岗！”

“不准你提我大哥！”松本冲他吼了起来，“你根本就不知道这些人每天的工作有多辛苦，根本不在乎一点善良和关怀对他们有多重要，他们没日没夜筋疲力尽地工作的时候，你不过就是坐在你的办公室里喝咖啡打电脑，你根本没有资格评判他们！”

“那你知道我吗？”樱井也吼了回去，“酒店账面上的钱连下一季的工资也不够发了你知道吗？集团一分钱也没有给酒店，我为了筹钱到处应酬求人，一份标书改三十多遍开会都是通宵你知道吗？我这一个月从来没有两点之前合过眼，你问过我一句累不累吗？你满脑子都是别人的善良，你想过把你的善良分一点点给我吗？”

松本气得浑身发抖。“你简直厚颜无耻！”他双眼通红，歇斯底里地骂道，“在这里装一副弱势的样子，你以为我忘了酒店是怎么被你用龌龊的手段抢来的，我大哥又是怎么被你害死的吗？我告诉你，我只要看到你就会想起这件事，就会记得你所有卑劣的行径，只要想起来就恨不得亲手杀了你！血海深仇，我永远也不会忘的，也永远不会再被你装出的可怜相欺骗，你所有遭受的一切，都是你自作自受，都是老天给你的报应！”

樱井也气红了眼，抬手一扫，把桌上的碗盘全部打落在地。“滚！”他哆嗦着手指向门外，“滚出去！”

松本头也不回地往外走，跟刚进门的丸井撞了个满怀。对方手里抱着个盒子，两人这么一撞，盒子被挤扁了，丸井沾了一身一手的奶油，还有一点溅在了松本身上。

“哎呀，这，蛋糕撞坏了，我再去买一个。”他赶忙爬起来，正要出门，又意识到屋内气氛不对，“你们这是吵架了？”他看看餐桌四周一地的碎片，又看看背对樱井站着的松本，就近扯了扯他的衣袖，“润少爷，你别生气了，今天少爷生日，你们俩开开心心吃顿饭不好么？我跟你说，老爷和太太走之后，这么多年少爷都没过过生日了，这还是头一回……”

樱井打断了他的话：“让他走！”他喝道。

松本挣开丸井，大步流星地冲向门口。推开大门，他的动作又停住了，丸井还以为他会回头，却看见他忽然闭上了眼睛，脸朝下倒了下去。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

二宫拔下针头，拎着输液管走出房间。樱井早就在门口等他了，满头大汗地问：“怎么样了？他醒了吗？”

二宫忍不住翻了个白眼：“你当我打的是肾上腺素啊？这么着急你去把他叫醒不是更快。”

樱井哪敢在这个节骨眼去主动招惹松本，悻悻地让开走道，跟在他身后走下楼梯。二宫把空瓶和输液管放进药箱隔层，他才看清楚空点滴瓶上的标签是葡萄糖，愣了一下，抓住了他的手腕。

“葡萄糖？”他把自己的困惑问出了口，“葡萄糖是怎么回事？”

二宫挣开他：“不打葡萄糖打什么？他这是累的，人家‘三高’他‘三低’，你再跟他吵架，不把他气晕了才怪。”

樱井作为一个Alpha，对Omega的身体和生理问题了解有限，二宫这么一说他才想起来，出事之后至少一整个月他们俩都没有见面，他的本意是想给两个人一个缓冲期，也避免他成天见着自己这个仇人再受什么刺激；但依松本那个钻牛角尖的脾气，他准是一个人在家里凑合着过，相叶又是个大大咧咧的，估计谁也没有把坐小月子的事情放在心上。这之后他又到酒店工作，客房部又忙又累，寻常人也不一定吃得消，更何况他的身体一直都没有养好。早知如此，他当时无论如何也会拦住他，哪怕叫店长回绝他的申请，让他因此更怨恨他一层也没有关系；但现在说什么都没用了。他愧疚万分，简直心焦得像在火上烤，又绕到他身前，拦住他的去路：“那你至少要想想办法，光打葡萄糖也解决不了问题啊！”

二宫懒得理他，索性低下头继续收拾药箱：“那就让他好好吃好好睡，哄着他让他心情好点。”见樱井半点让开的意思也没有，他也板起了脸，两手叉腰站起身来，没好气地抬头瞪他：“我早八百年跟你说过了，我本行是心外的，配合你演个家庭医生也就算了，你还要我兼职中医食疗调理营养，不好意思，一千万不够，先来一个亿再说。”

这件事到底是樱井理亏，但凡他事前和松本通个气透个底，也不至于最后把他逼到要跳海，还连他们的孩子都一同失去了。现在事情已经到了这种地步，谁也回不了头，可他无端遭了这样的灾祸，好好的一个人变得虚弱至此，归根究底就是他的责任，无可推脱。平时他或许还能和二宫斗嘴斗上几个来回，今天他被松本突然的晕倒吓得够呛，二宫这一番抢白更让他无话可说，可他也掏不起一个亿来付这笔高昂的诊金，只能放低姿态，小声恳求：“那你也至少给我介绍个熟人，你去非洲的时候不是认识了不少中医么？”

离开东城大之后，二宫确实改名换姓去非洲做了一阵子医疗援助，回来之后才阴差阳错变成了樱井的家庭医生。这事他没和对方说过，他情急之下漏了口风，可不正说明他早就偷偷调查过自己？他立刻在心里把樱井骂了千万遍，但治病也同样要紧，这时候跟他置气最后受害的还是那个无辜的Omega而已。他深吸了一口气平息怒火，从口袋里翻出便签纸写下了一串电话号码，用两根手指夹着，递到樱井面前。

“我话放到这里。”他冷着脸，没好气地道，“把一切都赌上，小心最后输得精光，剩下笑话一场。”

“不可能！”樱井也变了脸色，斩钉截铁地回击，“我已经等了这么多年，这一天就快到了。”

 

离开樱井家的大宅，二宫背着沉甸甸的药箱，沿着空无一人的道路走向远处的车站。这么多年了，外人看来他性格古怪孤僻极不合群，但他只是习惯独来独往。他没有买车，也不喜欢由樱井家的司机接送，除了紧急情况，总是坐巴士往返。天色渐晚，有风从林间穿过，带起“沙沙”的声响，而在这规律的“沙沙”声中，他又敏锐地辨别出了微弱的脚步声。

外科医生的手是很巧的，他或许比起普通的外科医生，还多了耳朵灵光这一条属性。嘴角微勾，他假装毫无察觉，径直走到站牌处停下脚步。回过头，身后并没有人影跟随，对面不远的小商铺前却站着个人，风衣领子竖起，帽檐压得很低，半侧着身，似乎是在打电话。他仍是笑，从药箱里摸出了什么东西，向对面走去。

脚步声逼近，相叶所有的神经都戒备起来。他没有配枪，但已做好了和对方搏斗的准备，但当对方的手落上肩头，他还是后知后觉地意识到太迟了。

一截针头正抵着他的颈动脉。

他艰难地转动双眼，对上来人的视线。对方手握着注射器，黑发蓬乱，发梢微卷，被刘海遮挡近半的双眼平静无波，嘴角弯起一抹玩味的笑。

远方传来引擎声。

“要回市里吗？”那个小个子男人仍是微笑着问，“错过了这班，可就要再等一个钟头咯。”

穿行于城市和市郊之间的巴士已经相当老旧，在行驶过颠簸的路段时发出刺耳的噪音。相叶忍不住捂住耳朵，坐在窗边的二宫却不为所动，手肘支着窗框，懒洋洋地看着窗外。车上没有其他人，两人坐在最后排，中间还隔着一个药箱，他不得不伸长胳膊，拍了拍他的肩，又指了指自己的耳朵。

二宫看了他一眼，若无其事地摇摇头。

一阵漫长的、对听觉施加的巨大煎熬之后，巴士终于驶离了颠簸的路段。相叶有些局促，他坚信樱井与大野和酒店的案子有所关联，可他已经监视他快一个月了，对方除了应酬就是酒店和家两点一线，根本没有任何值得怀疑的地方，股权让渡书和遗嘱也查不出毛病，再这样下去，他就只能去废车场和证物处，从那些烧得不成样子的碎片里找线索了。之后他发现二宫总是定期来到樱井家，便也一并盯住了他，谁知道才过去几天，对方就察觉了他的动向。他不确定这是否意味着樱井也知道了此事，也唯恐会给松本带来麻烦，因此眼下只想竭力打消对方的疑虑，不要让他产生更进一步的警惕，否则他们联手销毁了证据，或是通过上级限制住他，他就真的什么也查不到了。

“他们给了你多少钱？”二宫像是看穿了他的心理活动，忽然问。

相叶一愣，还不及回答，他又问：“还是，拿着死工资的‘义务劳动’？”

相叶震惊得说不出话来。

二宫看着他的表情，又轻轻弯起嘴角。他打开车窗，从口袋里摸出了打火机和烟，自己叼上一根，又把烟盒递给他。相叶看了一眼烟盒上的标签，灰标七星，挺常见的烟，常见得和他浑身上下透出的气质大相径庭。

“我不抽烟。”他说。

二宫收回了烟盒。天渐渐黑了，车厢里的顶灯昏黄，忽明忽暗，相叶用眼角余光打量他，只能看清烟头微弱的红光。

“你想知道什么？”他在这时转过头看向他。相叶不确定他是否在笑，但分明听到他的话里满含令人战栗的笑意，“我全都可以告诉你喔。”

 

松本艰难地睁开眼睛，恰好看见樱井伏在床边，伸手往他的被窝里探。他吓了一跳，要不是浑身都没有力气，估计登时就从床上跳了起来。

“你干什么！”他连说话声音都是微弱的，抵抗也无从抵抗，只能一手扯住了被角，把身体缩向床的另一侧。

二宫介绍的中医刚才来过，也说是流产后没有好好调养，加之忧思太重，肝郁气滞，给开了药方和食补。樱井还当他会直接睡到明天早上，没想到他半途又醒了，赶忙抽出了手：“别误会，我……我就是看你手脚冰凉，想帮你暖暖。”

松本这才发觉自己的双手和脚掌之间都捂着热水袋，温度正好，十分暖和。看起来似乎是他误会樱井了，但他仍然没有放下警惕，既不正眼看他，也不向他靠近，不声不响地把自己缩成一团，远远地躲开他。

“醒了就好。”樱井看他的举动，知道他心里厌恶自己，尴尬之余又颇不是滋味，便站起身，向后退了两步。“要吃点什么吗？”他问，“厨房炖了只鸽子，味道很好的。”

松本摇摇头。他向窗户的方向瞄了一眼，天已经黑了。

“还是吃一点吧，一天都没吃东西了。”樱井劝他，“你不想吃肉的话，或者，我叫他们再去煮个鸡蛋红枣汤，做得甜一点。肚子里有点东西，一会才好喝药。”

松本回忆起之前那一桌子山珍海味，非但没有半点食欲，还忍不住直反胃。他仍然很虚弱，并不想和他过多纠缠，没再摇头也没说话。樱井却当他是默许了，连忙开门叫人传话给厨房，回头见他掀开被子，正摇摇晃晃地要下床，又一个箭步冲过去，抓住他的手臂。

“别动，别乱动。”他急得语无伦次，差点把医生的诊断全说出了口，“医生说你……你现在得好好养着，少做体力活动。”

松本坐在床边，感觉腰里又酸又疼，两腿一点支撑身体的力气也没有。但他不想被他发觉，只喘着气，艰难地说：“我想去洗手间。”

樱井立刻接道：“我抱你去。”

松本拒绝：“不要。”

樱井在他面前蹲下来，竖起三根手指向他保证：“我发誓，我只是想让你省点力气，万一磕着碰着了，你又得躺上好几天，你肯定也不愿意。要是我胡乱动手动脚，就让我掉进海里被鲨鱼吃掉。”

松本拧着眉毛打量他，半晌嘴里含糊地咕哝了一句，大概是骂他神经病之类的话。不管是真在意这句他信口胡诌的毒誓还是纯粹想骂他出气，肯正眼看他总是好的，樱井这才笑了，拿毯子把他裹得严严实实的横抱了起来。

洗手间里冰冷的空气总算唤起了他的理智。松本揭下手背上的胶布，把脸浸入蓄满水的盥洗池里，几小时前两个人的争执涌入脑海，猛然接触凉水的血管急剧收缩，忽然袭来的疼痛让他战栗。但疼痛似乎又使他更加清醒，他回溯着愤怒得几近失去理智的时刻两个人的每一句对话，尽管感情上始终不愿意承认，但不管他怎么想，樱井所说的那些都绝不像是现场编造的谎话。

这就让事情更说不通了，樱井家为什么不给他任何帮助？那天在医院，这一家人明明相处和睦，并不像有什么矛盾，更何况酒店既然能够参与环球乐园的竞标，为什么又得不到集团的资金支持？早前在家里，樱井翔偶尔的表现似乎暗示他与二叔樱井谦并不和睦，那又是什么缘故？

频繁的思考让他的头痛愈演愈烈，并未完全恢复的气力也消耗到了极限。他不得不离开水池，大口呼吸，门外的樱井听到动静，着急地敲了敲门。

“怎么了，还好吗？”

松本拿毛巾擦了把脸，拉开了门。“没事。”他说。

樱井又把他抱了起来，脚下很稳也很慢，小心翼翼地走着。为了保持平衡，松本不得不搂着他的脖子，这个角度让他的脖颈得到放松，头痛也略微减轻了。他虚弱又疲倦，刚才的一番思索已经让他再度昏昏欲睡起来，他走路摇晃的步幅频率更像是在哄他入眠。樱井似乎没注意到他的状态，走到半截，忽然问他：“要不，还是搬到我屋里住吧，这边光线好，洗手间也近，我不在的时候，你住这边我放心一点。哦，对了，我现在基本都在酒店住，不会回来打扰你的。”

松本压根没听清他说了什么，迷迷糊糊地“嗯”了一声，又沉沉睡去。

 

再醒来，天已经大亮了。

松本浑身酸痛，他睡得太沉，大概整夜都没怎么变换过睡姿，半边身体一动又麻又痒。但托这一夜好眠的福，他感觉身体有了些力气，头也不再痛得快要裂开了。他推高枕头，尝试着坐起来一些，看见樱井趴在床边，惊讶地睁大眼睛。

他看样子睡得正香，头枕着自己的手臂，底下还压着台笔记本电脑，屏幕上未写完的报告书后半满是乱码。他扫了一眼，见标题是竞标相关的文件，便没有再看，迟疑了一下，伸手推了推他。

樱井惊醒过来，睡眼朦胧地抬起头：“唔，你醒了。好点了吗？头还晕不晕？要不要吃东西？”

他连珠炮似的问，自己的肚子却先响亮地叫唤了一声。这场景太戏谑，松本也绷不住，抿嘴笑了出来。樱井看他笑了，自己非但不觉尴尬，还很开心似的，挠着头也嘿嘿笑了两声，指指门外：“昨晚上的鸽子和红枣汤都还在火上温着呢，我这就叫他们送过来。”说着站起身，谁知腿脚一麻，又跪倒在地上。

几乎下意识地，松本向他伸出了手，又猛地收了回去，好在他背对着他，什么也没有瞧见。樱井刚才已经在他面前出了一回丑，这回自然也算不得什么，只管爬起来拍拍裤子出门去，没一会儿又亲自端着餐盘，很殷勤地送进来。松本靠坐在床头，眼见他端起汤碗，立马意识到了他的下一步举动，果断说声“我自己来”，从他手里接过了碗。

鸽子肉已经炖得酥软离骨，配以枸杞淡淡甜香，味道确实很好，且油花撇得干净，汤水清澈金黄，喝下几口，身体也暖和起来。他飞快地喝光了一碗汤，连肉和作为配料的枸杞、参须都吃进肚，这才满足地舔舔嘴放下碗。再看向床头，另一碗却不像动过的模样，樱井皱着眉头，抱着他的笔记本电脑，倒像是把他的床当成了办公桌，正噼里啪啦敲得起劲。

松本打量着他，他不知昨晚几点才睡的，又显然没有睡好，嘴唇周围一圈青色胡茬，两眼通红，血丝密布。或许是因为昨天那一出闹剧或多或少让他把憋在心里太久的火气和怨气都撒了出去，又或许是他确确实实没有精力再和他怄气争吵，很难得地，他在两人独处的场合暂时平静了下来。这给了他更多的余地思考，自己终究是在意的，他想，如果不在意，就不会总是有意无意地关注他，连他神态气色都要挂在心上。这习惯也不知道多久能改，更不要说多久才能真正放下，他收回目光，忽地有些说不上来的无奈，轻轻叹了口气。

“喝完了吗？”樱井的双眼没有离开电脑屏幕，却向他投来问句，“另外一碗也是你的，喜欢的话就多喝一点。”

松本看了一眼床头的餐盘：“你也一直没吃饭吧。”

樱井随口应了句：“啊，我忙完再吃。”过了一阵子又咀嚼出他话里隐含的关切，停下敲击，抬起头对他笑了笑：“看样子睡得不错，脸色缓过来了。”

明明没说什么，他这一笑却像是撞破了他的什么秘密，或者看透了他的什么心思，叫他忽然有些脸热。他连忙捧起另一只汤碗，小口小口地喝汤来掩饰；樱井也收回了目光，房间里片刻的沉默之后，他说：“竞标的日子就快到了，我手头上要看要改的文件太多，不然的话，应该多一点时间陪着你的，抱歉。”

明明是他说两个人各取所需一起演戏，现在却表现得像是真的很在乎他似的，也不知道哪句是真哪句是假。松本原打算和往常一样刺他一句，瞥见他眼下的青黑，又默默地收了声。这时他想起对方昨天说过的话，便斟酌了一下措辞，谨慎地问道：“你昨天说，酒店现在很困难，是真的吗？”

樱井停下了敲击，抬起头看向他。起先他有点犹豫，垂眸稍一迟疑，还是点了点头。“是，很难。”他坦诚道，“如果这次竞标输了，酒店恐怕会倒闭。”

松本差点把汤洒了一身。“怎么会这样？”他急忙把碗放回床头，“我工作这一个月，一点也看不出酒店困难到这种地步。”

樱井合上笔记本电脑，在床沿坐了下来。“既然难得说起这件事，我们就开诚布公，好好谈一谈。”他两手交握，摆出郑重谈话的姿态，“这话你一定不爱听，但我只是想说明，我不是在责备你哥哥——他毫无疑问非常善良、温柔，待人接物十分宽容，这点我望尘莫及。但是也正因为如此，酒店食材、床品、日用品等供应商合作这么多年全都没有变过，对方有恃无恐，时常以次充好，我去验货的时候，剪开床垫外面的罩布，里面的弹簧全部都是老旧生锈的。另外，从行政管理到客房服务，每一个部门都人手冗杂，他们有不少已经在酒店工作了很多年，资历老，威望也重，但年龄摆在那里，业绩又平平无奇，每个月的工资摊在人头上虽然看起来不多，但这么多人加在一起，就给酒店形成了极大的负累。在这之前，你哥哥已经卖掉了一家分店，本来打算用这笔钱作食物中毒事件的赔偿金，但对方故意压低了收购的价格，员工们又联名在SNS上索要高额遣散费，结果卖掉分店的钱连员工的遣散费也不够支付。到我接手的时候，酒店已经欠了一大笔债务，其中还有和董事局某位大股东的私人借款。而这些看似无关紧要的床垫、服务等等小事，在顾客眼里，恰恰都是他们出行时选择酒店的重要因素，这几年每个季度酒店的入住率都在下降，媒体公关又接近于零，SNS上负面评论占了半边天。要是不依靠这次的竞标重新打响知名度，单靠时间，恐怕酒店撑不了多久了。”

这次松本没有生气，蹙着眉，一边思索着一边认真地听完了他的话。“大哥从来没跟我说过这些，”他也觉得不可置信，同时，樱井对于此事的态度更让他困惑，“你不想要酒店倒闭吗？”他咕哝，声音慢慢转低，“我以为，你这么讨厌我们，连同酒店也一起讨厌，把它抢到手再亲手毁掉，好像更符合你的做事风格。”

误会果然不是一两天能解开的，樱井闭上眼睛，沉沉地叹了口气。“我不想。”他认真地回答，“我不光不想它倒闭，还想要亲手把它建成全国乃至全世界最大最好的酒店，让每一个入住的顾客都能觉得想在家里一样安心舒适，这也是我父母未完成的愿望。”

松本记得，当初樱井的父母因食物中毒及后续的一连串事件双双自杀谢罪，正是他和大野的父亲买下了酒店，谁曾想过了这么些年，相似的案件再度发生，而酒店又回到了樱井手中。“我能理解。”他低声道，“可事情已经发生，也都已经过去了，你想完成父母的遗愿，樱井家那么有钱，大可以再盖一座酒店给你，为什么非得是我哥哥？”见樱井想要说话，他抬起手阻止了他的话头，继续道，“我不知道当年我们的上一辈之间有过什么仇怨，我从小到大也没有见过父亲，但仇怨也好误解也罢，我哥哥是无辜的，让他承担所有的仇恨，这对他不公平！”

樱井忽然倾身向前，握住了他的双臂。

“如果我说，不是我做的，你会相信我吗？”

松本愣了愣——这是他第一次当着他的面直接否认此事。从前每当他们争执到最后，这件事被抛出来当杀手锏的时候，他总是紧紧抿着唇，露出非常愤怒又竭力隐忍的表情，但他从来没有直接否认过。他一时间不知道该说什么，又畏惧于两人忽然拉近的距离，不安地垂下头，避开他的眼睛。

樱井深吸了一口气，松开手，退回了原处。

“你可以不相信我——但是给我时间，我会证明给你看。”他把自己的手覆在他的手背上，“现在我没有证据为自己辩驳，但至少在酒店的问题上我们的目的一致，都希望它能变得更好，而不是止步在这里。至于我自己，眼下的这个机会，我已经等了很多年，我现在不能停下来，一旦停下来，我所有的准备就都前功尽弃了。但只要成功了，我就有十足的把握回到集团的董事局，就能查清楚所有的事情，给你，还有孩子——”他的目光落在他的小腹，“——一个交代。到时候哪怕你还要恨我，我也认了。”

松本虽然预想到孩子的事不可能一直瞒住他，但这么直接地从他口中听到这个词，还是让他微微一震，抽回手，放在自己的肚子上。要相信他吗？他抬眼看向对方，前所未有地产生了巨大的动摇，前一天才刚刚在心里发誓绝不会再上当受骗，但听过了他真诚的剖白和承诺，又对上了那双此刻满含柔情的眼睛，他的心乱了。

樱井也同样惶恐不安——他也面临着前所未有的巨大压力，松本的回绝将给他致命一击。他忐忑地等待着他的答复，房间里的空气仿若凝滞，两人之间无形的弦绷到最紧，随时都有断裂的可能。就在这时，外面响起了敲门声——来送药的佣人打破了这场微妙的角力。

“我喂你。”樱井端起了药碗，吹凉一勺汤药，送到他嘴边。和刚才的表情全然不同，他好像忽然间忘掉那个没有答案的问题了，松本温顺地张开嘴，同时偷偷地瞄他，苦涩的药汁让他皱起了眉。

“这药得坚持喝上一阵子。”看他一脸痛苦地喝完了中药，樱井赶忙又舀了鸡蛋红枣汤喂他，“我请了很好的中医，每隔一段时间他会来家里，根据你的情况调整药方。总之，最近一阵子你好好休息，至于酒店那边就职的事，就先放一放吧。”

松本一口气喝了半碗甜汤才把舌头从苦涩中拯救出来。见他主动转开了话题，他也接道：“其实，你本来就应该找其他人当这个主管的，我才是入职一个月的新人，就算真的去管，也没有人会听我的话。”

“这是习惯性思维的问题，慢慢总能改过来的。”樱井抽了纸巾擦掉沾在他下巴上的一滴药汁，“之前所有员工都觉得管理职位是靠资历熬上去的，我就是要矫正他们的这种观点。选你是因为你的业绩最好，之后也许推行轮换制度，每月按业绩和顾客反馈评定下月主管人选，这也是种激励员工提高工作效率的方式。当然，”他苦笑了一下，“不管什么想法，总要先过了眼前这道坎，才有实现的可能性。”

松本忽然产生了强烈的使命感：“那，那我也不能总待在家里，酒店现在这么艰难，我更应该要回去工作了。还有，我的工资不发也可以的。”

樱井“扑哧”一声，笑了出来。他向他坐近了一些，俯下身，几乎抵着他的耳朵用气声说：“相信我，你养好身体，我和酒店才有力气继续奋斗。”又抬起下巴，把嘴唇贴在他的额头上，轻轻一吻。

两个人太久没有如此亲近了，信息素难得毫无冲撞亲密地交融，松本连耳朵尖都变得滚烫。他伸手抵着他的肩，把两个人的距离稍微拉开了一些，别扭地挠着耳朵根咕哝：“就过了一晚上，你怎么变了个人似的。”

樱井转了个身，也靠在床头，和他肩并肩坐下来。“因为我想明白了一个问题。”他转头看他，“我想让你开心。”

松本忽然觉得自己不认识他了。

樱井无知无觉，转回头目视前方，继续说道：“我这个人一直活得很没趣味，装病久了，自己都以为自己是一滩死水。只有你，你生气了我也跟着生气，你笑了我也觉得很开心，可总是生气对身体不好啊，所以我希望，我们两个以后都不要生气，只要是让你开心的事情，我做什么都可以。”

“因为只有你开心，我才会觉得快乐。”

松本看着他的侧脸，一只手不经意地握成了拳。

他从未有如此强烈的感觉，好像这是他第一天认识樱井。

那么，在过去无数个咀嚼回味着记忆和思念，在无望的暗恋中度过的日夜里，他爱的又是谁呢？


	12. Chapter 12

12.

 

相叶在上司的办公室门前踌躇片刻，推开门，把填好的申请表格放在桌上。叼着半根烟的中年男人看了一眼表格，抬头问他：“你怎么又要查这桩案子？”

相叶尴尬地笑了笑，搪塞道：“最近想考修士来着，找点素材写论文。”

中年男人哼道：“就你那个脑袋，还想考修士？还是乖乖熬资历吧。”

相叶急忙说：“也……也不是真的想考，就是前几天在书上看到了这个案例，又忽然记不清具体内容了，就想调卷宗看看。”

“人都死啦，案子也结了，有什么好看的？”中年男人掐灭了烟头，神情变得严肃起来，“正是比结案率的时候，没事别老盯着那些旧案子，惹出麻烦来你跟我都担不起，滚吧滚吧。”

相叶只好退出了办公室。他回到座位上，烦躁地看着手头一摞摞发票和报销证明，沉默了片刻，忽然眼睛一亮，打开了电脑桌面上的值班排班时间表。

 

松本站在烤箱前发呆，脑子里想着刚才樱井说的话。他后知后觉地意识到，也许自己根本从未了解过对方，昨天的那一番推心置腹的交谈，才让他终于触碰到了樱井真实的样子。但他也一时无法接受自己过去这么多年的感情都全数倾注于幻想和空壳了，这让他仍然情绪低落，今天一天都在莫名地走神。

樱井此时则在书房办公，他放心不下松本，但酒店还有一大堆事等着他答复。董事会不相信他能在竞标中获胜，以高塚严武为首的几个股东正在抛售股份，同时似乎也有意向自立门户，赶在最后时间加入竞争。老太太有意回避此事，看似对他十分鼓励，但始终也没有明确表态是否将站在他这一方。他不能坐以待毙，干脆越过这一大群人直接联络美国的投资商，但目前为止，还没有争取到碰面的机会。他在国外还有些人脉，这两天光邮件来往就将近百封，屏幕看久了，眼睛愈发酸痛。奇怪的是，松本也不知道去干什么了，两个人分明住在一个屋檐下，一个白天都快过完了，他却一次也没有来找过他。忙碌的间隙，他忍不住频频望向门口；丸井来给他送下午茶，见他眼神游移，心领神会地道：“润少爷在厨房忙了一下午了。”

樱井边往红茶里兑着牛奶边奇怪道：“又不是饭点，他在厨房忙什么？家里有厨师，也不用他下厨做饭。”

丸井还没回答，厨房忽然传来一声巨响。樱井跳起来便直奔声音来源，半道上和松本撞了个正着。后者灰头土脸的，看见是他似乎有点心虚，竟然转身打算溜走。

樱井连忙拉住他：“你去哪儿？”又看向厨房的方向，门缝里隐约飘出了几缕烟雾。“这是怎么回事？”他问。

松本做得一手好菜，西点对于他却是未知领域，加上刚才分神，压根没注意烤箱调过了火候。他正跟自己怄气，听见樱井的询问，便没好气地答道：“你要看我笑话的话就看吧。”

樱井哑然：“我怎么就看你笑话了？”边说边招呼人打开房门，一股热浪涌了出来。待到热气散开一些，他走进厨房伸头一望，流理台上散着奶油和裱花袋，烤箱门大敞着，里头躺着个黑漆漆的物体，只看轮廓，似乎是蛋糕的形状。他明白过来了，既感动又好笑，忍着笑伸手去拉松本的手，后者挣开他，把烤盘端了出来，中间不知道烫着了哪里，又龇牙咧嘴一阵。

樱井连忙把他的手拉过来，低头往他烫红的指尖吹气。松本的脸也慢腾腾地红了，抬眼瞄一瞄他，小声说：“……这次没烤好，下回再补给你。”

樱井干脆伸手捏了块焦黑物体，外壳虽然烤得焦糊，幸好里头的芯还有些软烂的地方，甜味刚好，带点橙子的香。“好吃！”他由衷地赞美，又“嘶”地一声，“好烫！”

松本也赶忙抓住他的手低头吹气。吹了一阵子，他忽然感觉手里握着的手掌震动着，抬眼一望，见他拼命忍笑的辛苦样子，自己也忍不住“扑哧”笑了出来。

 

从小到大他都是忙惯了的，在家歇了将近一周，只觉得浑身的骨头都松散了，骨头缝里都麻麻痒痒的。樱井每天定时定点给他投喂各种补品中药，也算有些成效，他虽然还没长起来多少肉，但脸色已经好了很多，不再是薄纸一片，随时都要被风吹倒的样子。与他相反，樱井肉眼可见地急速消瘦，到了周末，樱井家二小姐订婚典礼的时候，他上回穿的那件礼服已经宽了一指还多，腰封都显得松了。

松本和他面对面站着跳舞的时候，比在车上更明显地看出了这一点，忍不住伸手轻轻扯了扯他的腰封。樱井一手握着他的手，另一手连忙护腰：“别扯别扯，再扯就掉了。”

松本笑了笑，又去捏他的脸，下颌骨简直硌手。他忍不住皱起眉头，还来不及说话，音乐却先响了起来。樱井笑眯眯地搂住他的腰：“我猜你没跟别人这么跳过舞。”

松本低头看向脚下：“是没有，所以小心一会儿我把你这双新皮鞋踩成灰的。”

樱井反倒很乐意似的点点头：“踩我有什么好怕的，我巴不得你直接扑进我怀里，咱们两个来一段热辣的弗拉明戈，抢走二姐的风头。”

松本无奈地翻个白眼：“饶了我吧。”

樱井又笑了，把他揽得更紧：“来，跟着我，我往后退你就往前进，先迈这只脚……”

跳完了你进我退你退我进转圈圈转得人头晕的两支舞，樱井去招呼老太太，松本自己待在场里也是无聊，干脆溜出门，在庄园里闲逛。这时候大部分人都在宴会厅里，整个庄园静悄悄的，他走来走去，不知道怎么绕到了后墙周围，墙角的树丛里躺着一架梯子，看样子有些年头，但他试了试，架子还算结实，就支起梯子爬上了围墙。沿着围墙走到头是座二层小楼，同样荒废已久，他大着胆子跳上房顶，仰面躺下来，望着天上的星空继续发呆。

夜晚的空气仍然很凉，他躺了一阵子，鼻子就感觉痒痒的。这时身上忽然一暖，头顶上一个影子笼罩下来，樱井拿了件棉衣，把他密密实实地裹住了。

“怎么到这儿来了？”他问，“我以为你跑了，难过得差点就要哭了。”

松本已看出了他经常夸张跑火车的本性，一撇嘴道：“算了吧，看你红光满面的，什么难过得要哭了，中了彩票大奖还差不多。”

樱井嘿嘿地笑，抱住他，往他脸上重重亲了一口。“我等了这么多年，终于盼到这一天了。”他掩饰不住自己的兴奋，“老太太刚才漏了口风，错不了的，酒店肯定能中标了。”

“那不是挺好的么。”松本往他怀里缩了缩，“这样酒店就有救了，你想查的事也可以查清楚了。”

“是啊，是啊。”樱井开心得像个孩子似的，一边搓着手一边咧着嘴不住地笑，“想到老家伙失势之后一无所有的模样，我估计我做梦都能笑醒。”

松本猜他指的是樱井谦，忍不住蹙了蹙眉，悄悄地抬头望他。樱井注意到他的目光，移开了话题：“不说这个了，你怎么会找到这里的？这是我爸从庄园搬出去之前住的地方，我小时候也在这里住过一阵子，不想读书又怕挨骂的时候我就从围墙爬到房顶上，从来没被抓住过。”

松本说：“差不多，我在草丛里找到了一架梯子，顺着爬上来的。”

樱井咋舌：“那么多年了，这梯子还在啊，我都快把它忘了。”

两人闲聊的同时，庄园里放起了烟花，把天空照得五彩斑斓。松本捂着耳朵仰头看烟花，樱井见他看得出神，好像很喜欢的样子，不屑地哼了一声，凑到他耳边说：“这点小玩意算什么，跨年的时候我们去伦敦，坐最好的位子看。不，我还要在泰晤士河边、伦敦眼底下盖一家分店，到时候连票也不用买，站在酒店楼顶上就能看。”

松本被他逗笑了：“只剩一年时间啦，你要买地、盖房子还要装修，我觉得你来不及。”

樱井说：“盖酒店可以慢慢来嘛，但明年跨年我们要一起去伦敦看，说好了。”

他说着，握住了他的手，松本心里一动，也收拢手掌，慢慢回握。

“嗯，说好了。”

 

夜深了，相叶和往常一样最后一个下班。走到值班室门前，他的钥匙掉在了地上。他低头捡起钥匙，值班的新木听见声音，和气地探头向他打了个招呼：“相叶警官，又这么晚走啊。”

相叶也抬手向他示意，苦笑道：“没办法，谁叫混了这么多年还是新人。今天又是你值班啊，辛苦了。”

“不辛苦不辛苦，路上小心。”

走出大门，他骑上单车，沿着回家的路走过两个路口之后，把车子停在了地铁站门口密密麻麻的车堆之中。接着他脱下外套反穿，把挎包换成双肩背带背到背后向回走去。十分悲哀地，这是他入职以来第一次真正地使用警校里学到的技能——他早就查清了一路所有摄像头的位置并避开了它们的监视范围，沿着警局后墙年久失修的凸出墙砖翻进院内，从男洗手间的窗户翻进了室内。新木爱好足球，今天晚上有他最喜欢的球队的比赛，大概要零点过后才能结束，因此这个时间以前，他不可能出来巡逻。档案室没有单独值班的人，他轻而易举地打开了老式门锁，找到了十一年前那起食物中毒案、火灾和多年后樱井翔被绑架案的卷宗。卷宗里详细记述了当时的状况，还有报案人以及当时所有相关者的笔录，他上次草草看过一回，记录了一些内容给松本，这回则是一字不漏，认真推敲着。忽然，他轻轻“咦”了一声，皱起了眉头。

 

估计是棉袄给了他的缘故，回家的车上，樱井每隔两三分钟就要打一个喷嚏，抽纸用掉了半包，鼻头揉得通红。松本把自己的围巾也给他裹着，同时交待司机调高了空调温度，过了会儿见他还是吸溜吸溜地不停，又是心疼又是好笑，轻轻推了推他肩头：“还看烟花呢，稍微一得意你就忘形，懒得说你了。”

樱井怕传染了松本，拿纸巾捂着口鼻瓮声瓮气地说：“这纯属意外……啊嚏！”

前座的丸井也忍不住笑了。他的手机这时振动起来，他和往常一样点下接听，接着语调忽地拔高，十分兴奋地连连应声。后座的两人都很诧异，等他挂了电话，樱井问道：“怎么了？”

丸井道：“少爷，美国那边来消息了，他们老板马上要回美国，之后空出了几个小时能跟咱们见面！”

樱井也愣了一愣，猛地一拍大腿：“那还等什么，订机票，马上就走！”

松本没搞懂他们俩为什么这么激动，困惑道：“你不是说，老太太已经松了口，这事已经十拿九稳了么？”

樱井摆摆手：“老太太是老太太，美国人是美国人，好不容易争取到这个机会，我还是去一趟，两头都要抓，才能万无一失。”

松本略微有些担忧：“可我看你这样子像是感冒了……”

“没事没事，感冒算什么，天上下刀子我也得飞过去。”他又猛拍前座的座椅，“他什么时候回美国？最近的航班是什么时候的？”

丸井飞快地划着手机屏幕，回答：“最近的一班今天凌晨起飞，到那边见过面之后当天夜里再飞回来，应该刚好能赶上招标，晚上老太太的寿宴也不耽误。”

“那就这么定了。”樱井回头看向松本，“到时候我会直接赶去招标现场，家里就辛苦你了。”

松本点了点头，说不上来为什么，他忽然莫名有些不安。但他只将这种怪异的情绪理解为关心则乱，因此什么也没有说，只是伸出了手，把他颈上的围巾又拢了拢。

 

回家匆匆收拾了行装，樱井就赶去机场了。松本按他的要求，搬进了他的卧室住，这一周他在酒店忙得黑白颠倒，他自己一个人倒也睡得踏实，今天不知道为什么，却一直辗转反侧，天都快亮了才终于入眠。醒过来的时候正午都过了，厨房已经备好了午餐，他没有什么胃口，但必须吃点东西才能喝药，只好爬起来洗漱，披上外衣慢腾腾地下楼。这时一个佣人走上前来，小声说道：“润少爷，外头有个人，已经站了一上午了。”

松本跟着他走到落地窗前，透过铁门的栅栏隐约看见一角咖啡色的衣摆。他接过佣人递来的厚外套，一边穿上身一边走向门口，对方恰好回过身来，两个人都吓了一跳。

“雅纪？”松本万分诧异，“你怎么在这儿？不对，你来找我吗？为什么不进来啊？”

相叶似乎没想到出来的人会是松本，挠着头尴尬道：“啊，你在家啊，那个，我，我也没什么事，啊不，是有点事找樱井君。”

“找翔君？”松本更吃惊了，他还以为这两个人势同水火，互相都看对方不顺眼，巴不得老死不相往来。“他出差了，昨天晚上刚走。”他说，“是很着急的事吗？要不你告诉我，我转告他，或者我给你他的手机号，你直接联络他也行。”

相叶连忙摆手：“啊，不，不用了。呃，他什么时候回来？”

松本回答：“应该明天就能回来了。这样吧，等他回来了，我就告诉你。”但他还是感觉奇怪，又莫名紧张起来，“真的不是非常紧急的事情吗？是不是和酒店有关？如果是的话，你千万不要瞒我，他虽然出差了，酒店的事我也可以帮忙的。”

“不、不是。”相叶似乎很局促，“不着急，我等你的消息吧。就这样，我先走了。”

他说完这话就向他招招手，急忙跑向远处的车站，跳上巴士离开了。松本站在原地，越发觉得他的神情古怪，但掏出手机，又在是否要即刻联系樱井上犹豫了。他现在应该正在和美国人谈判，飞机来回二十多个小时，告诉他也只是让他干着急而已，更何况相叶做事总有他的理由和分寸，既然他选择不说，大概事情也没有到非常严重不可收拾的地步，那么就尊重他的意见，一切等樱井回国再做定论。

他吸了口气，把手机放回了口袋。远方似乎隐隐传来雷声，他抬头望了望天边，阴云正涌向太阳的方向。

 

说来也巧，老太太的寿辰刚好赶上招标日，庄园上上下下都当是双喜临门，热热闹闹地操办着。两个孙女自告奋勇亲自下厨，樱井谦樱井翔这叔侄二人和一同参加招标的孙女婿都在招标现场，只剩下松本在家陪着老太太。早前樱井下飞机的时候，还特意给他发了短信，告诉他在美国谈得很愉快，字里行间都是志在必得，之后到了招标现场，反而不给他一丁点消息了，眼看时间早就过去，他的手机也还是毫无动静。他还记得昨天答应相叶的事，但顾念到今天这个特殊的日子和樱井不知道有没有好的感冒，还是在那条写着“他回来了”的短信之后又加了一句“不急的话，改天来也可以”。

而老太太一把年纪，说爱好也没什么爱好，唯独喜欢听漫才和落语，是这类电视节目的忠实观众。松本自认学问不如樱井，但胜在脑子灵光舌头利索，便陪着老太太，学电视上的大喜利表演给她看，还专门换了件淡紫色的和服，一板一眼十分相像，逗得她开怀连连。但他心里仍然怀着不知名的担忧——窗外持续的惊雷和倾盆的雨加重了这一预感。

寿宴很简单，除了樱井家的成员和听到风声死活要来的三谷玲子以外，没有邀请任何外人，菜品也都是家宴的规格。天渐渐黑了，外头的雨却不见停，三谷玲子带着礼物姗姗来迟，娇滴滴地挨着老太太说俏皮话，其余三人也没有回来。松本无暇理会三谷玲子时不时的挑衅，半颗心都放在了窗外，听见引擎的声音，立马接过了雨伞冲向门口。

三辆轿车依次驶进庄园，车灯照亮了黑暗的雨夜。樱井谦的车在最前，他面无表情地下车，走上门前的台阶，身后紧接着传来吼声：“站住！”

众人齐刷刷地看向声音的来源——樱井翔站在雨地里，手里举着他那把左轮手枪，指向了自己的叔父。

空气一时间几乎静止了，还是松本先回过了神，冲上前去，举起雨伞罩住了他。“翔君！”他不敢真的动手扳他的手，只能用力地去抓他的手臂，“你在干什么呀，快把枪放下，有话好好说！”

丸井急急忙忙从驾驶座下来，见状也急忙举起了伞罩住松本。

在他们三人前方，樱井谦转过了身。

“小翔，你太心急了。”他说。

樱井翔冷笑：“你当年设计陷害我父母，逼得他们双双自尽，可比我心急得多！”接着打开了保险。

樱井谦站在伞下，周身没有被雨水打湿半分，仍然是那副一丝不苟的样子。“大哥应该教过你，”他不紧不慢，“说话要负责任。”

尽管从樱井翔早前的态度里已经猜测出了这一点，松本也仍然深深地感到震惊。同时，他和丸井交换了一个眼神，对方的神情让他意识到，酒店的招标恐怕是失败了。

“你算得周全，每一步棋都下得精明，董事会都是你的人，招标尽在你的掌握之中，你为了不让我进入集团，为了你的权力，你欺骗所有的股东，强行把酒店踢出招标，把我当猴子一样戏耍，我是斗不过你。”樱井翔咬牙道，“但你也活不过今天了！我要给我的父母讨回公道，不就是死，只要能杀了你为我父母报仇，我死一万次也不足惜！”

松本被最后这一句话吓呆了，拼命地摇晃他的手臂：“翔君！翔君你疯了！你快把枪放下！”

樱井谦忽然笑了。“我们都是生意人。”他摊开两手，“生意当然要以赚钱为目的。董事会也好，招标也好，你的酒店连盈利也做不到，怎么能让人信服呢？至于大哥大嫂的事，我也很遗憾，可如果你要把这件事算在我头上——”他的眸光忽然转厉，“——这就是彻头彻尾的诬陷！”

“诬陷？——哈哈哈哈哈，诬陷——”樱井翔大笑几声，又咆哮道，“你们都来听听！这个亲手害死兄嫂，又要杀亲侄灭口的杀人凶手，这个丧心病狂的恶棍，他说我诬陷他！哈哈哈哈哈——这简直是世上最大的笑话！你说我诬陷你，好，你就当着大家的面说一说，酒店发生食物中毒的那天，是不是你验的货？酒店着火，是不是你派人故意去焚烧文件？我回国的那天被人绑架，绑匪是不是你雇来的？”

樱井谦沉默了片刻。

樱井翔挣脱了两个死死地拉着他的人，冲上前用枪管顶住了他的额头：“说！”

樱井谦抬起头，漠然地看着他。

“不是。”他平静地回答。

“撒谎！”樱井翔大吼，“我看到了！我全都看到了！你注资了供货商背后的空壳公司，验货单上是你的签名，之后那张单子就在火灾中被烧了——着火的地方是你的办公室，烟雾报警器明明前一天刚刚调试过，它为什么没响只有你知道！还有绑匪，我听见他们议论你的名字，说你给了他们钱，我都听到了！你在撒谎——你想抵赖，你这个骗子！伪君子！”

樱井谦直视着他，目光中没有半分心虚。“第一，不是我验的货，是有人冒签了我的名字。第二，着火的时候我在医院，陪在母亲身边，办公室钥匙不止我一个人有，烟雾报警器不是我破坏的。第三，警方结案时已经说过，绑匪确实是食物中毒事件受害者的亲属，至于他们在你面前提起我，我想是因为事情发生的第一时间，我就给他们交了赎金。”他叹息了一声，“小翔，这么多年，每年你的生日我都送书给你作为礼物，就是希望你多看一点东西，早日走出仇恨，不要被这些臆想蒙蔽了眼睛。”

樱井翔颤抖起来。“你撒谎！你们都听听，他在撒谎——他在撒谎！”他双眼血红，已经全然失去理智，歇斯底里地咆哮起来，“我杀了你——我杀了你！”

“他说的是真的！”远处忽然传来声音。

众人向声音的来源投去目光，樱井翔也停下了动作，回过头去。

相叶和另外一个中年男子站在门口，后者看见了樱井翔，“扑通”一声跪倒在地上。

“小少爷！我们对不起你，对不起社长啊！”他说着，伏下身，也不管地上满是雨水，深深地把脸埋了下去。松本也完全蒙了，好半晌才开口问道：“雅纪，这到底是怎么回事？”

相叶摇了摇头：“还是我来说吧。这位是事发当时厨房的一名厨师，当时正是他替樱井谦先生在验货单上签了字。”

中年男人抬起头来，哽咽着说：“往常都是谦先生亲自来验货，但那天老太太病了，先生抽不出身过来，就叫我们主厨亲自去验货，我们主厨又把这事交给我——我真不是故意冒签谦先生的名字，是主厨说，以前都是谦先生验货签字，今天他没来，万一出了什么差错，他们肯定第一个来找我的麻烦，所有错处都会推到我身上，我是怕了才签了谦先生的名字……谦先生有钱有人脉，有什么事也能摆平，可我家里有老有小，我要是丢了工作坐了牢，我家里人可怎么活呀……”

相叶接着道：“还有绑架案，绑匪是当时食物中毒案一名受害者的邻居，这名受害者入院之后不久因为中风瘫痪，手中的科研项目停摆，原本能拿到的一笔高额赞助也告吹，但酒店的赔偿金有限，他的家属对此一直怀有怨言。而这名绑匪，就是在某次酒后听了邻居的控诉，自己又身负高额赌债，才起了绑架的念头，认为即便事发，也可以轻而易举地将此事推卸给动机更为明确的邻居，其他证物和证词也都与他的供述相符合，这些，你应该早就在判决书里看到过了。至于赎金，你叔叔确实第一时间向绑匪交了赎金，也第一时间报了警，并要求无论如何都要保证你的安全。当时警方认为绑匪收到赎金之后就立刻携款走水路逃窜了，加上那时的侦查手段有限，才让你在仓库里被困了那么久，但确确实实，现有的所有证据都表明，这件事和你叔叔是无关的。”

“你闭嘴！”樱井翔把枪转向他，顿了一秒，又转回樱井谦，“不可能……不可能，”他看上去正竭力维持着思绪的清明，但中年男子和相叶的话显然已经使他动摇了，他错乱地喃喃，忽地想起什么，又猛地抬起头来，“还有火灾！火灾呢！火灾是谁指使的？谁！”

“我——”

伴着众人再熟悉不过的声音，老太太拄着拐杖，终于出现在门口。

“奶奶……？”樱井翔不可置信地看向祖母，“火灾是你……为什么？究竟为什么啊？”

老太太将拐杖重重往地上一敲：“因为你的父母和你一样，从来不懂得顾全大局！酒店是樱井家的产业，酒店的任何事，都关系到樱井家的利益和脸面！出了这么大的事，他们不想着早些平息风波，反倒一再地向媒体自辩清白，还要不惜一切代价追查到底！要不是我当机立断安排人烧掉那些文件，樱井家所有的产业都要被拖下水，所有人都得被那些暴民逼得自杀谢罪！怪也只能怪你父亲雇的那个私家侦探见钱眼开，把事情透露给了警方！”

松本握紧了樱井的手臂，他浑身都湿透了，整个人剧烈地颤抖着，像是随时都要倒下了。

“那是您的儿子啊，”他手中的枪慢慢地垂下来，哽咽着质问道，“他们是您亲生的儿子和儿媳妇啊！还有被火灾烧死的人……他们都是活生生的人啊！奶奶，什么樱井家的脸面和利益，脸面和利益没有活着重要吗？脸面和钱没了可以再赚，可是我爸妈死了！他们回不来了，被烧死的人也回不来了！”

老太太露出了和二儿子一样的神情，漠然地看着他。

“火灾是个意外。”她看上去对他的控诉和质问并不在乎，“你要知道，樱井集团养着成千上万人，你的父母和那些烧死的人，比起这成千上万人的死活根本不值一提！更不要说，他们两个竟然一点担当也没有，临死之前竟然还留下遗书要警方还他们清白，幸好我派人把遗书换了，否则是什么后果你知道吗？那么多媒体，那么多人，他们的口诛笔伐照样会杀人！小的时候我就告诉过你，成大事的人要懂得取舍，要狠得下心，这道理你父母一辈子没明白，我看你也学不会了，招标这样的大事，绝对不能交给不理智的人！”

“你错了！”樱井艰难，但坚决地摇了摇头，“我的父母恰恰是时刻都在为樱井家的利益和脸面着想的人！他们宁可少盈利也要用最好的床品和卫浴，就是为了让客人们赶到宾至如归，让他们再下一次出行时能想到樱井家的酒店，哪怕别人问起，也能有底气告诉他们樱井家的酒店是最好的！他们努力地想证明自己清白，也正是想证明樱井家是清白的啊！”

相叶暗自叹了口气，他忽然有些后悔在这样的时刻出现，即便先前厌恶多于好感，眼见樱井翔现在的模样，内心也不忍再去剖开他的伤疤。可事情已到了这种地步，藏着不说只会比说下去更糟糕，因此他犹豫了一下，还是说道：“……樱井家不是清白的。”

樱井翔猛地回过头：“你说什么？”

相叶说：“你说的那个空壳公司，股东不光有樱井谦先生和城户洋介先生，还有你的舅舅三谷友树，另外，这家公司实际由另一家公司控股，大股东是——”

他说到这里，停了下来，谨慎地抬头望向门前。老太太哼了一声，点头道：“不错，是我。集团创立早期融资困难，只能在股价上下功夫了，这可不违法吧，警官？”

相叶没想到她知道自己的身份，尴尬地低下了头不再说话。

轰隆——

又是一道惊雷劈过，几乎贴着庄园落下，光把樱井翔的脸照得惨白。他半身站在雨里，呆立许久，忽然放声大笑，接着又举起手臂，把手枪对准了正前方。

“你们——”他的嗓子已经吼哑了，声音变得破碎，犹如野兽一般，“你们每个人——全部都是杀害我父母的凶手！全部都是凶手！恶魔——疯子——你们合起来，你们合起来害死了他们——我要你们偿命！”

他的手指扣向扳机，松本喊着“不要”去抓他的手腕，但身后有道影子更快地闪了过来——丸井飞也似地卸下了他手里的枪，接着一记手刀劈在他后颈。手枪落地，樱井倒了下来，松本急忙接住了他，仰头震惊地看向丸井。

“对不住，少爷。”他向昏迷的樱井低声道，又对着台阶上微微欠身，“老太太。”

“照顾好你家少爷。”老太太转过了身，背向众人，“你们以后，再也不用来了。”

松本低头看向怀里的男人，他紧闭着双眼，脸上湿漉漉的，不知道是雨水还是泪。

 

与此同时，在城市的另一端，二宫坐在窗前的一张椅子上，操作手机和往常一样捐出了他这个月一多半的收入。接着他随手翻了翻近日的新闻，看见东城大的名字出现在标题上，手指停顿片刻，点开标题，正文里有几张照片，世良、美和都在其中，当然也有已经晋升教授的高阶。他意味不明地勾了勾嘴角，收回手机，望了望窗外厚重的雨幕，又看向病床上依然熟睡的男人。

“那家伙，遇到大麻烦了。”他说着哼起一首不知名的小调，“你再不醒的话，可什么都来不及咯。”

仿佛回应他的言语，男人的手指微微动了一动。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

 

大雨滂沱。

松本和丸井一起把樱井扶上了车，回头看向相叶。后者站在一旁，犹豫了一下，对他摇了摇头：“我改天再去吧。”

他想樱井也一定不愿意再在这时候见到他。松本点点头，钻进车厢，把樱井抱在怀里。这一车的人除去司机都像刚从水里捞出来的一样，丸井从前座递来毯子，松本接过来，把怀里的人严严实实地裹着。他躺在他腿上，四肢蜷缩，双眼紧闭，牙齿轻微地上下磕碰，浑身不住地发抖。松本隔着毯子上下搓着他的背给他取暖，Alpha战栗着，昏昏沉沉地呻吟了一声：“冷……”

“马上，马上就到家了。”松本的眼泪掉下来，把他更紧地搂向自己。回到家里，两个人忙着给他换了干净衣服又吹干头发，可体温计上的数字还是持续飙升，松本把手掌贴近他的脖颈，即便隔着一段距离都能感觉到近在咫尺的热气。丸井站在卧室门口，看他忙进忙出，略微有些不忍：“润少爷，您先去换件衣服吧，我这就去联系二宫医生。”

松本低头看向身上，雨水从他的发梢流下，和服湿透之后沉甸甸的。“我等会再说，”但他如是回答，“外头下雨，路上不好走，就算派车过去接，一来一回也要好一阵子。先不麻烦他了，你把药箱拿过来，再打一盆水，夜里有我守着。”

“好……好的。”丸井答应了一声，却没有立即走开，有些欲言又止地站在原地望着松本。后者没有回头，只说道，“你跟老太太之间有什么交易，我不问，等翔君醒了你自己告诉他。至于公事，翔君既然信任你，那我也和他一样。输掉了招标，少不得有一大堆事情要善后，翔君还病着，酒店那边就交给你了。”

丸井绝没想到他在这样的时候竟然还愿意把酒店的事托付给自己，他的嘴唇颤抖着，眼泪涌上眼眶。握紧双拳，他缓缓欠身向松本鞠了一躬，然后合上了卧室的房门。

 

又换过一张退热贴，松本皱着眉头取出体温计，数字虽然没有升高，但也几乎降不下去，将近两个小时过去了，还停留在危险的三十九度八。退烧药也已经吃过了，他小心翼翼地把手探进被窝，里头简直像蒸笼似的闷热，但汗还是没有完全发出来。丸井说他在飞机上就已经有些低烧，疲劳、愤怒和风寒三者叠加，病势来得凶猛。松本记得，小时候他身体不好，也常常感冒发烧，吃药打针也不能退烧的时候，母亲就会拿蘸了酒精的棉球给他擦手脚或者是擦身来退热，便也学着用棉球蘸满酒精，帮他擦拭手心和脚掌。前前后后折腾了半个多小时，他自己先出了一身大汗，睡着的樱井哼了两声，身体动了动，好像要醒了。

松本以为他想要水喝，连忙端着水杯，俯下身唤他：“翔君？”

樱井也不知道是醒着还是睡着，嘴唇微弱地翕动，松本把耳朵凑近他的嘴，听见他是在念着“冷”。屋里的暖气已经开到最热，他身上裹着的被子也足够厚了，如果捂得太严实，热气反而会散不出来，到时适得其反，又会闷出毛病。但松本看他蹙着眉头直哆嗦，心里实在难受，最后想了个折中的法子，自己把外衣一脱，也钻进被窝里，伸开手臂把他搂得紧紧的。他浑身烧得火烫，却冷得不住发抖，而他身上冰凉，反倒却给了他温度，两个人紧紧地挨在一块，又过了一阵子，他身上总算慢慢地开始出汗了，松本不敢闲着，又把湿衣服湿被单换过一遍，等体温计上的数字终于稳步降下，天边已经蒙蒙亮了。

他守了一整夜，此时困得已经睁不开眼，坐着脑袋也直往下垂，只好蹭了他半张床，凑在他旁边，打算打个盹将就一阵。后来不知怎么，他居然真的睡着了，迷糊之间想起樱井还在发烧，潜意识里用力一挣，醒了过来。

令他意外的是，身边的Alpha也醒了，他仰面躺在床上，睁着眼睛，不知道在看哪里。“你醒了？”他坐起身，揉着眼睛问，“唉，我怎么睡着了……你要喝水吗？或者，要不要吃东西？身上还冷不冷？”

樱井没回答也没动。

松本凑近了他一些，怀疑他是否睁着眼睛睡着了。“翔君？”他轻声唤，伸手摸了摸他的额头，热度已经完全退了下去，“你醒着吗？”

樱井终于眨了眨眼。

“没了。”他哑着嗓子，低声喃喃，“什么都没了。”

松本想起昨晚的情状，鼻子又一阵阵发酸。他躺下来，搂住他的脖子，把脸埋进他的颈窝：“不是什么都没了，你还有我。”

这句话没能打动樱井，他望着天花板，继续自言自语似的喃道：“我发过誓，一定要为父母报仇。……这么多年了，现在，我活着的理由，和我发过的誓，全都成了一场笑话。”

他在发抖，松本察觉到了，向他靠得更紧。接着，他听到轻微的声响，樱井似乎正转动脖颈，把目光投向他。但下一瞬，他却听到他说：“离婚吧。”

这着实吓了他一大跳，松本几乎整个人一跃而起。“为什么？”他又委屈又困惑，声音不由得拔高了，“为什么要离婚？”

樱井看着他，勉强挤出一个苦涩的笑。

“我很快就会破产了，”他说，“这间房子，所有的车子和我手上的股份都要变卖，之后很多年，我还要接着工作还债。那些人不会再让我有任何机会涉足商业，我很可能需要到处打工，每月吃住行的开支只能够勉强生活，即便如此，这辈子我也未必还得清所有债务。你和我在一起，意味着生活环境会一落千丈，万一哪一天我死了，剩下的债还……”

他每一句话都听得他心惊胆战，松本不等他说完最后一句，扑上去捂住了他的嘴。“不会的，”他抽动着嘴角，眼泪又掉下来了，“不会的，我们一起想办法，肯定有办法的……”

樱井抬起一只手轻轻抚上他的侧脸，用拇指抹掉了那一滴正顺着脸颊流下的泪珠。“谢谢你，”他的声音听上去仍然很疲倦，但这段话说得十分真诚，“这一段时间，有你在我身边，我很快乐，也很感激。是我自己执意要报仇，这个结果也该我一个人承担，我不能连累你。”

松本望进他的眼睛，男人的表情很平静，说明刚才那一席话已经是他深思熟虑之后的决定，并不是一时意气。即便亲眼目睹了昨天晚上的所有，并不是当事者的他，也无法体会到他那一刻真实的心情，更不可能知道，在一夜辗转纠缠的高热退去之后，他是如何做出了这样的决定，怀揣着怎样的情绪，选择对他说出了要离婚的话。他并没有生气，只是觉得心里一阵阵酸疼，像是眼泪冻成了冰，流不出来，只能吞下去，把心口严严实实地堵住了。他这样想着，也同样用很短的时间做了一个决定，只是还没来得及说出口，樱井的手机就响了起来。

他从床头摸来电话，看了眼屏幕，又看向松本，按下免提。听筒里传来二宫的声音：“他醒了。”

“我知道了。”他简短地答复，随即挂断电话，坐起了身。“走吧，”他对一连茫然的松本说，“我带你去见一个人。”

 

司机没有出现，樱井载着他从后门离开家，开车来到城市的另一头。一路上他都十分谨慎，不时望向后视镜，似乎在提防着什么。目的地是海边的一处疗养院，迈上楼梯的刹那，松本终于有所预感，忐忑地放慢脚步，不愿意先行上前。

二宫正在楼梯口等候，看见两人，一言不发地转过身，把他们领到一间病房门口。樱井看了他一眼，上前按下把手，屋内一个人影闻声抬起头，向他们望了过来。

“小翔——啊，小润也一起来了。”

尽管无数次幻想过这样的场景，尽管刚才那一瞬间他心中微弱的声音提醒了他这样渺茫的可能，松本还是一时间失去了所有知觉，他像被雷击中了那样，张大了嘴，瞪大眼睛，浑身上下一动也不能动了。那一瞬间像是有一个世纪那么久，樱井回过身，拉住了他的手，他的身体才有了温度，吐出第一个字音的同时，眼泪也流了下来：“大哥……”

 

“……事情就是这样。”

靠坐在床头，大野向他解释了事情的经过。数月前，他阴差阳错，发现了酒店内部账目存在重大疏漏，一些信件往来的内容更表明，酒店长期以来一直有内鬼存在，才会总是在竞标中输给对手，近段时间以来中层管理人员频繁离职，很可能也与这个内鬼有关。更可怕的是，所有线索都暗示着这个人就藏在他身边——几乎同一时间，他意识到自己被跟踪了，各种各样或巧合或意外的状况在他身边频频发生，几名股东同时发难，眼看酒店陷入危机，他自己的身体偏偏又出了状况。在樱井的建议下，两人联手演了这一场戏，他躲藏起来悄悄养病，樱井则接手酒店的事务，借此完成自己的复仇计划，诱使这个潜伏已久的内鬼露出马脚。只是两个人都没想到，对方竟然对他们都有所警惕，几乎赶在他们之前制造了这起车祸，幸好他当时不在车上，才逃过一劫；也没想到手术之后他会昏迷这么久。

他大略向他讲清楚了缘由，即便如此，脸上仍然满是愧疚，握着他的手一再地说：“都怪我，是我怕你担心，要小翔先不要告诉你。没想到拖了这么久，你当时听到消息，一定很难过，这都是我的错。”

松本摇摇头：“不是大哥的错，你不要责怪自己。”同时暗暗决定，不打算把自己当时发现怀孕又流产的事情告诉兄长。只是，除了车祸和手术之外，他们也同样没有预料到，樱井的复仇最终竟然会是这样一个结果，而他们如此大费周章布下的圈套，还来不及将那个内鬼引蛇出洞，就即将随着酒店的破产，而彻底分崩离析了。他不知道该不该由自己来说这些事，回头望去，病房里却没有其他人，不知道樱井去了哪里。

大野发觉了他的目光，也讶异道：“他刚才还在这里的。”

松本站起身：“我去找他。”

 

他猜到对方会在这里——走进这一幢房子之前，他也同样注意到了院子里这一棵樱花。花季还未到，枝杈上零落有几个花苞，才刚发了一点点芽，远看枝头还是光秃秃的一片。松本放轻脚步走到他身旁，说道：“家里那棵树也该发芽了。”

樱井微微仰起头，看着树枝上的花苞回答：“今年，应该看不到了吧。”

松本转头看着他，忽然笑了。

樱井也扭头看向他：“怎么了？”

松本说：“我突然想起了第一次看见你的样子。”

“体育课的时候，你总是坐在那棵樱花下看书。你经常睡着，而我是化学课，我最讨厌化学了，可我上化学课从来不睡觉，因为我一直看着你。”

“那时候刚开学，花开得早，已经快要落了。我看到很多花瓣落在你身上，我很喜欢樱花，但那天我特别嫉妒樱花的花瓣。”

“分化的那一天，我发现自己的信息素是樱花的香味，不知道为什么，连给自己打抑制剂的时候，也觉得好开心。”

“那时候已经没有樱花了，有人把我从流氓手里救出来，用单车载着我骑过一段很长的上坡。我半边脸肿了，只有一只眼睛看得清东西，我真庆幸自己过去十几年都没有刻苦学习，才留住了这只眼睛的视力，让我看清了那个人包上绣的名字。”

樱井震了震，避开他的目光，自顾自地低声道：“离婚协议书我放在保险柜里了，密码是……”

松本不理会他的话，向前走了一步，紧紧地挨着他。

“之后这么多年，我看到樱花就会想起这个人，闻到自己的信息素，也会想起这个人。我等了他很久很久，终于有一天，我找到他了，可我发现我不懂他，不懂他的喜好和脾气，会惹他生气，也经常把自己气得快要死掉了。”

“我不想再让自己生气和难过，所以试过离他远远的，以为这样就可以把他忘了。可是再见到他，我的眼睛还是跟着他走，看到他受伤生病，我又会心疼，一边疼一边哭，不知道怎么办好……”

他哽咽起来，因为拼命压抑着哭声，眉毛眼睛鼻子都皱在了一起。樱井也红了眼眶，两手捧起了他的脸颊慢慢抚着，摇了摇头：“别说了。”

松本握住他的手腕：“我要说，你让我说完。我现在明白了，这世上能回头、能选择的事太多了，只有爱这件事没法回头，也没得选择——”

“所以，”他咬住下唇，眼泪大颗大颗地滑落，“我爱你，不管走到哪里，我都愿意跟着你，我们不要离婚了，好不好？”

青松的气息扑面而来，Alpha紧紧地抱住了他。

“润，你这傻瓜……”他的肩头也传来轻微的抽吸声，“我马上就是个一无所有的穷光蛋了，你跟着我要吃苦的……”

松本抬起头，也把手贴在他的脸颊上。“那，”他双眼通红，鼻尖也微微泛着红色，嘴角却弯了起来，“我就把养鱼的所有知识都交给你，雇你来打理我的鱼档……如果钱还是不够，需要卖掉鱼档的话，我们两个就分工，你负责把东西卖掉，因为我心很软，又很脆弱，卖东西总是舍不得……但是我可以去看房子，没有了大房子和车子，我们两个就找一间干净的一居室，买一辆二手的自行车，每天早上，你骑着它，载着我，我们一起去赶电车上班……”

樱井握住他的手，他也笑了起来。“我们不当上班族了，一起找一个地方，开一家小饭店好不好？你手艺这么好，就当大厨，我负责收银和打扫。”

松本这才总算破涕为笑：“我很自私的，才不想做菜给别人，只想做给你吃。”他回握住樱井的手：“那，是不是说好了，不离婚了？”

樱井用力地点了点头：“我答应你，不离婚了。”

松本如释重负，长出了一口气，扑进他怀里抱住他的背。两个人才相拥一瞬，他又非常吃惊地松开了他：“你怎么在发抖啊？”

樱井只得苦笑：“有点冷。”

松本赶忙展开外套，张开双臂，连人带外套一起裹住他，又往他的手上哈气。樱井垂眸看着他笑，趁他不注意，偏头吻上了那双微凉干涩的唇。

松本微微一愣，随即闭上眼，环住他的脖子回吻。双唇相触，交缠愈深，难舍难分。

 

回到病房之后，两人一起将眼下的情况如实告诉了大野。后者听了，沉默了很久，叹息道：“看来是命该如此。”

樱井站起身，向他深深地鞠了一躬：“都是我的责任，我盲目自负，才会让酒店落到今天这个地步。”

大野连忙挥了挥手：“快起来。说到底，这个烂摊子还是我甩在你头上的，我但凡学到了爸爸的三分之一，对这些伎俩手段早有些防备，也不至于这么被动，被人骗得团团转也不自知。你们都尽力了，这之后，就尽人事，听天命吧。”

虽然打开了长久以来的心结应该是件值得开心的事，但是想到酒店的命运，回程的路上，车里的氛围还是不免有些沉重。走进家门，丸井看上去已经等候多时了，樱井见了他，脸色一变，像是看不见他似的，一句话也不说，径直往楼上走。

松本见状连忙拉住他：“丸井也忙了一宿没合眼了，你至少打个招呼再走。”

樱井道：“没什么说的，你让他好自为之吧。”语罢就走进书房锁上了门。

“他还在气头上，”松本向丸井做了个抱歉的手势，“等他气消了我再好好劝他，你别着急。”

丸井却苦笑着摇头：“依少爷的脾气，要是真在气头上，应该把我大骂一顿才是正理。我背叛了少爷，他一句话也不说，意思已经很明白了。我收拾收拾，今天就走。”

“走？”松本惊讶道，“你要走？去哪儿？”

丸井说：“去哪儿都行，总归是没脸面再待在这里。”

他说得万分凄凉，好似已经心灰意冷。松本能理解樱井记恨他的缘由，但同样也相信丸井并不是有意害他才来到樱井家，但眼看这两个人谁也不像是愿意当面把话说开的架势，只好劝道：“这样，你就当放个假，休息一下或者去旅游怎么样？你和翔君从小一起长大的，有什么深仇大恨，非得闹得老死不相往来不可？你让他也冷静冷静，兴许过阵子，他就自己想明白了。”

丸井沉默了一阵，总算点了点头。

 

之后不久，酒店陆续转让，大宅和车子也卖掉了。幸好樱井头脑灵光，也足够精明，最后成交价都不至于亏损太过，债务总算是个有生之年还得起的数目。同时，松本亲自看好房子，选好位置，两人搬进了车站附近的这一间一居室的小屋。屋子略有些旧，但租金尚可，离车站距离步行只需要不到十分钟，免去了早晨骑单车通勤的麻烦。只是他还没顾上传授养鱼的知识给樱井——由于各种原因，酒店还剩下最后一家分店，金沙湾还没有转让出去。

丸井休假回家的这些时日，他不得不学做起秘书的一些活，虽然繁杂，但也摸明白了一些门道。金沙湾是整个品牌中最早修建的分店，自然装潢设施也相对老旧一些，加上这几年海滨浴场渐渐荒废，酒店已经不再拥有明显的区位优势。这阵子他和樱井跑来跑去，同样的话不知道说了多少遍，可一家意向也没有谈成。这边那几个前大股东又来催债，可酒店又偏偏盘不出去，两个人都急得要命，早晨起来白头发都多冒出了两根。

这天经人介绍，总算有态度积极些愿意买下酒店的了，只是对方似乎不打算继续以酒店的方式经营，而是要出租给附近的工厂当宿舍，出价自然也低得咋舌。换做一两个月以前，两人谁也没可能答应这桩血赔的生意，但眼下拒绝了这个，下回再遇见合适的人天知道是什么时候，万一那几个股东急眼把他们两个告上法庭，他俩连工也没法打了。两个人辗转反侧半宿，最后樱井咬咬牙点了头，和对方约了第二天下午去签合同。松本躺在他身边，心里酸酸的——最后一家酒店即将转让，这也意味着，从他的父亲，樱井的父母到他们两个，两代人所有的执着和心血将在这里划上句点。明明自己也并没有在这家酒店工作太久，但第二天走进酒店大门的时候，那种不舍的滋味却尤为强烈地翻涌上来，让他差点又想哭了。

樱井也同样不好受，只是他不能再把自己的负能量传达给松本，就把自己关在办公室里，看着屋里的装潢发呆，听着墙上的挂钟一分一秒地走，离最后签合同的时间越来越近。正午过了，还剩下最后一个小时，他听见外间响起电话铃声，想起早晨松本就没怎么吃东西，本打算喊他一起去吃午饭，屋门却忽然“嘎吱”一声响，松本先他一步，风风火火地冲了进来，激动地哆嗦着手，把手机递给他。

“翔君，投资，投资来了！”他的眼里闪烁着喜悦的泪花，“酒店有救了！”


	14. Chapter 14

14.

 

很难说是缘分还是巧合——对方是不久前对酒店一番挑剔的那位顾客。这位德国商人日前刚刚订婚，女方在K市海边长大，因此他打算重修金沙湾的度假村作为新婚礼物，秋天的婚礼也计划在酒店举办。同时，对方似乎对酒店目前的窘境有所了解，合同里的条款相当宽容，首笔款项也给得非常阔绰。之后关于其他细节问题，两方又进行了半个多月的谈判，最终“Mon Chéri”作为酒店品牌得以保留，之后度假村的经营和管理权，大部也交到了樱井手中。

签完合同的当晚，两个人按捺不住兴奋，买了几罐啤酒回家，打算小小地庆祝一下。他俩前脚进门，接着门铃就响了，相叶提了两瓶日本酒来，看见开门的是樱井，尴尬地咳嗽了一声：“你们这地方可真难找。”

松本怕他俩又吵起来，赶忙招呼着把两个人都拉进屋，无奈房子太小，只有一张方桌，他俩只能面对面坐在桌子两头。樱井起先没说话，眼睛慢悠悠转了一圈，瞄到了瓶子上的标签，才开口道：“酒不错。”

相叶也不说话，给他倒了杯酒，也给自己倒上一杯，冲他稍一示意，接着仰头一饮而尽。樱井眯着眼看他：“一杯不够。”

相叶于是又给自己的杯中倒满了酒。如此往复，酒杯第三次见底之后，樱井总算勾了勾嘴角，拿起自己的杯子碰了碰他的杯沿，同样一饮而尽。

松本搞不懂他俩在打什么哑谜，但看样子这四杯酒似乎将两个人之间的矛盾有效化解了。大家的神经都放松下来，随口聊起近日的球赛，也谈及酒店的近况，樱井没有隐瞒，将情况一一告诉了他。松本一边听着，一边在流理台旁准备下酒菜，过了会儿，樱井似乎是去洗手间了，相叶走过来，接过他手里的菜刀，熟练地拍散案板上的黄瓜。

“这屋子太小了。”他咕哝，“灶台也只有一个，烧着水连饭都没法做。”

松本在旁边搅拌料汁，听了他的话笑起来：“那就烧完了水再做饭嘛。”

相叶叹了口气。“搬回来住吧，”他说，“还能省一笔房租。”

松本摇摇头：“鱼档离酒店太远了，住在这里，房子虽然小一点，但坐电车过去很快就到了。”

相叶沉默了一会儿，放下菜刀，把拍碎的黄瓜码进盘子里。“抱歉，”他低声道，“如果我早知道说出真相会带来这样的结果，我宁可当初什么也不知道，什么也没有调查过。”

“这件事，我没有怪你，翔君当然也没有。”松本打开水龙头冲洗菜刀，“他总有一天要知道的，只是时间问题。”

相叶接着问道：“之后你们准备怎么办？我听说了，出走的那几个股东在度假村对面开了新的酒店，会对你们有很大威胁。”

“还能怎么办。”背后传来樱井的声音，“自然界讲究优胜劣汰，经营酒店也是一样。”

松本对他笑了笑，端着小菜回到桌旁。“走一步看一步嘛，急也急不来。”他笑眯眯地说着，偷偷摸过酒瓶给自己倒上了酒，樱井瞄了他一眼，没有出言阻拦，只偏过头小声说，“他是有备而来，我跟他拼酒就得了，你可千万别喝醉。”

相叶听见了他的话，不满地哼了一声：“那你也得先拼得过我才行。”

三个男人谈天说地，把两瓶酒喝得见底。凌晨时分，松本下楼把相叶送上了出租车，后者脸颊微红，好在意识还算清醒，打开车窗对他说道：“回去吧，他喝得比我多，你看顾着点。”

松本出来得急，忘了穿外套，不得不把两只胳膊抱在一起取暖。“路上小心，”他鼻尖红红，顽皮地咧嘴一笑，“不要太挂念我啦。”

相叶作势要伸手敲他的头：“你还说。”

车窗阻隔了他的动作，他收回手，仰头看向楼上亮灯的窗，和面前站着的人，忽然觉得眼眶温热。

“鱼档还是你的家。”他说，“不管什么时间，你都可以回来。遇到任何事，我能帮上忙的，也一定要告诉我。”

松本点点头：“我记住了。”

 

送走相叶，松本一溜小跑回到家，樱井摇摇晃晃，正站在盥洗池边上刷碗。松本看他两眼一会睁一会闭，赶忙将摇摇欲坠的碗接在手中：“醉成这样，怎么想起来刷碗了？”

樱井含糊地嗯哼着，原地转了个圈，软绵绵地趴倒在他背上，像大型犬似的用下巴蹭他的后颈。松本很敏感，一缩脖子笑出了声：“好痒啊，不要闹。”

樱井也跟着笑，故意变本加厉，在他的肩头和颈窝蹭来蹭去。他喝了不少酒，身上酒味很重，但并不难闻，混杂着他的信息素，松本也越发觉得醉意上头，挣扎片刻，决定放弃刷碗，把他架回床上。

这张铁架床是小屋自带的，不知道换过多少任主人，结构已经老旧，稍微一动就吱嘎吱嘎地响。两个人挤在床头，松本昏昏欲睡，樱井歪头靠着他的肩，过了一会儿，忽然哼哼地傻笑起来。

松本被他这一笑给惊醒了：“怎么了？”

樱井闭着眼睛，搂着他瓮声瓮气地说：“感觉像做梦。”

松本松了口气，伸手捂住他的眼睛：“现在睡觉的话，明早起床之前，应该还能做两个梦。”

樱井还是哼哼地笑，笑着笑着，又往他脖子上亲了一口。“你是不是我的福星？”他感叹道，“我爸妈去世的时候，我第一个打开了门，看到的场景永远也不会忘，那时候我觉得我是天底下最不幸的人。后来在国外，我没有朋友也没有钱，知道那起案子的人对我退避三舍，甚至连店主也不愿意雇用我打工。终于有一天我回国了，来接我的司机却是绑匪，我被套在麻袋里，听见外面有水声，每一刻都在害怕下一秒他们就要淹死我。刀子捅进来的时候我想，如果这次我活下来，我的坏运气是不是应该到头了？可是之后那么多年，我还是要像蝼蚁一样活，在自己的卧室之外装出一副病得快要死的样子，因为只有这样，才不会让家里的那些眼线起疑，才不会让害死我父母的人迫不及待地杀我灭口。”

松本搂住了他的肩。

“从遇见你开始，我的生命有了转折，在我发现我大错特错，即将输得一无所有的时刻，从来没有过的奇迹和幸运又眷顾了我。”他似乎快要睡着了，声音渐渐沉了下去，“我这个人又自私又脆弱，但我需要你，不要离开我……”

“傻瓜。”松本凑上前，亲吻他的嘴角。“翔君的好运都是自己的努力换来的。”他悄声说，“我哪里也不去，就在你身边。”

 

还来不及从柳暗花明的兴奋中缓过神，两个人又投入了忙碌之中。老太太言出必行，不但名下产业没有再与酒店有任何来往，从前的老供应商们也全都与酒店中止了合作。同时，距离翻修中的度假村仅一条街之遥，以高塚严武为首的老股东们入股了新的酒店“万世”，并且专程请城户洋介出山掌权，大有和他们一较高下的势头。樱井和松本则抱着从头开始的心态，没有供应商，两个人就跑遍全国各处，实地考察农场和工厂，打算绕过中间商，直接由生产地和厂家供货；没有新的客源和公关宣传的费用，就必须从眼前做起，把接待每一位客人的服务都做到最好。与此同时，“万世”不断向德国方面示好，以相当诱人的条件试图取代“Mon Chéri”，两个人都很清楚，即便与对方有所交情，但商人的本质仍然是利益，时间长了，再多的人情，也抵不过利益的驱使，因此每分每秒都是他们的倒计时，一刻也不能耽误。

私下里，樱井单独去见了大野，两个人就眼前的状况达成一致，大野继续在疗养院休养，暂时不露面参与酒店的经营。虽然没有明言，但樱井觉得他似乎更享受现在的生活，卧房里放着即将完成的雕塑和画作，选购的鱼竿和鱼饵已经邮寄到半途，正等着他与它们相携出海。当然，除此之外，他们也都有另外的考量——一切还没有结束。

这天一早，樱井又外出考察去了，目的地是市郊的几家养殖场，如果谈得顺利，这几家养殖场就将是酒店未来禽肉的主要来源。中午回到酒店，他又忙着检查下午和德国方面开视频会议的内容，接着又给前些天联络的纺织厂通电话，大半天忙得连头也没抬上一抬。待到电话挂断，时间已经接近下午三点，他揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，忽然看见桌上不知什么时候多了一只便当盒，再抬头，就看见了松本的脸。

“快吃吧。”他把饭盒推到他面前，“我都热了第三次了，再热就只能倒掉了。”

樱井一摸饭盒边沿，果然还是热乎乎的。早晨他赶着坐车，只在路上啃了半个三明治，眼下公事暂且告一段落，肚子便诚实地叫唤起来。办公室里只有他们两个人，他压根不用在意形象，松开领带、领扣，吃得狼吞虎咽。

“慢点，慢点。”松本在一旁，看着他的吃相，又是好笑又是心疼，“跟德国那边开会还有三个小时，够你好好吃饭的，别急。”

樱井含着半口米饭，含混不清地说：“我、报告还没整完。”

松本起身给他倒了杯热茶：“一会儿我帮你整。饭咽下去再说话，小心呛着了。真是的，这么大人了，还像个小孩子一样。”

樱井伸长脖子，乖乖把米饭咽下肚。呛着虽然没有，但他可有点噎着了，赶忙去拿旁边的茶杯，又被烫得龇牙咧嘴。

松本眼疾手快，从他手里接下了茶杯，伸手帮他抚着胸口顺气。“别急，”他说得很是无奈，“我以前怎么没发现，你原来是个急性子来的？”

樱井缓了口气，苦笑道：“我只要一想到我耽误的每一秒钟，都让危机离我更近一步，就一刻也不敢停下来。”

松本说：“那因为太过着急导致出现各种各样的意外状况，不也同样浪费了时间？你算一算，你慢慢吃的用时，应该和你吃得太快又被噎住的耗时差不了太多。”

樱井嘿嘿地笑了两声：“你掌握着我的酒店和我的胃呢，别说半条命，我整个人都是你的，当然什么都听你的。”

松本瞪他一眼，嗔道：“还贫嘴起来了，快吃饭。”

“你刚才还叫我慢慢吃的。”

“……”

 

两个人没有对酒店内部公开关系，因此在工作场合，大家都有意保持上下级之间合理的距离，从不有任何亲密举动，午餐对于他们来说，是难得的自由时间。樱井将便当一扫而光，松本正打算去洗碗，又被他拉住了。

“你过来。”他神秘兮兮地给他献宝，“我准备了一件好东西给你看。”

松本不明就里，跟着他绕到书架背后，看见了墙边靠着的折叠床。樱井接着给他示范起来，说这是他去考察调研的时候偶然撞见的某某厂家的新产品，铁架结实，不会发出响声，而且自带床垫，长宽可以在一定范围内调整，睡下两个人绰绰有余。

松本有点讶异：“怎么想起来买折叠床了？”之前办公室里原本有自带的卧室，樱井上任以后，把它改造成了秘书专用的房间，松本现在就在那里办公。平时两个人公事都多，没什么机会睡午觉，这个改动未尝不可，但他没想到他又买了折叠床回来。

“咳咳。”樱井清了清嗓子，“早上我听见你起来做便当了，心里就想，这一天两天还行，要是天天都让你起早做饭，还有那么多公事要忙，实在太累了。本来最好的办法是我也去学做菜，跟你换班负责，但是考虑到我那个手艺……还是别荼毒你的胃了。今天恰好碰见不错的厂家，给的价格也优惠，我就买了张折叠床回来，中午也好，晚上加班的时候也好，你什么时候困了，就来我屋里，我陪你眯一会儿。”

松本看着他认真的脸，忍不住笑了起来：“我还以为这是总裁给秘书的私人福利，原来是总裁本人想以福利为由溜号偷懒。”

“冤枉啊，”樱井辩解，“嗯……这样吧，你睡觉的时候我就一只手抱着你给你当枕头，另外一只手抱着电脑打字，保证公事私事都不耽误。”

松本忍不住往他肩上轻轻捶了一拳：“越说越没个正经了你。”

樱井顺手把他往怀里一拉：“这不叫没正经，‘这’才叫没正经。”

松本赶忙从他怀里溜了出来：“别闹，大白天的，叫其他人看见了，我看你怎么解释清楚。”

樱井说：“解释什么，明媒正娶的，结婚证往他们面前一甩。”

“又贫嘴。”松本闪身窜到了门口，“我去把晚上要用的资料整一份给你，拜拜！”

樱井十分不满地看着开启又合上的房门，又看向手边厚厚的文件，认命地摇了摇头。

 

白天没有让他得逞，但松本知道他貌似暂时偃旗息鼓，实则正积攒火气，准备伺机卷土重来。果不其然，晚上回到家他就不安分起来，他才刚洗完了碗，樱井就从后抱住了他，坏心眼地舔他的后颈，咬他的耳垂。松本笑着躲闪，又被他搂得更紧。

“好久没抱你了。”他在他耳边低喃，“我每天做梦都想着你。”

松本脸红起来，半推半就地抓住他往自己上衣里探的大手：“那，等会再……"

“等不了了。”温热的手掌掀起他的上衣，使了点力揉捏他的胸口，另一只手掌熟练地解开裤扣，顺着裤腰的缝隙探进深处。松本被上下夹击，几乎立刻软了双腿，呜咽着向后倒去，落入了他的怀抱。

仔细算下来，两个人确实有好一阵子没亲热过了。躺在床上，松本轻轻地嗅着Alpha后颈的气味，清冷的松香变得醇厚浓郁，这是只有发情期才会出现的细微差别。但他的反应却来得迟缓，身体发热的速度不足以跟上他的情动。樱井注意到了这一点，在他耳边喃了声“别急”，低下头，耐着性子抚摸他，吻他的喉咙。松本乖乖地伸长手臂让他脱下自己的上衣，对方温热的嘴唇包裹住前胸的刹那，他浑身一颤，终于忍不住叫出了声。

也许和久违的亲热有关，他的身体格外紧绷干涩，被揉开又进入的时候明显感觉到了疼痛。樱井看他蹙眉，体贴地停下动作，又多挤出一些润滑剂涂在结合处，问他：“疼得厉害？”

松本不想扫他的兴，强忍着摇摇头。樱井低下头吻他的唇，慢慢摆动腰部，他熟悉Omega的敏感点，尽可能用温柔的动作取悦他。迟到的情热总算使他放松下来，他慢慢地变得湿润而柔软，愈发地贴合他的起伏，在他忽然加速的冲撞下不住惊喘。

久违的甜蜜接触，他做得温柔而克制，快感来得缓慢且磨人，只是时间也被同样拉长，两个人出了一身大汗，又困倦得抬不起眼皮，草草把安全套打结丢掉之后就抱在一起，谁也不想先动弹一根手指头。说实话，松本确实希望可以再和樱井有一个孩子，但是眼下事业为重，他们两个尚且连自己的生活都被压缩到分秒必争的地步，更无暇将精力分给脆弱需要照料的小家伙，这事只能延后再说了。樱井则注意到了其他的事情，尽管他闭着眼睛，鼻翼仍然轻轻地翕动，嗅着松本后颈淡淡的樱花香味。

“你的发情期，是不是有阵子没来过了？”他忽然问。

松本的意识渐沉，没听清他说了什么，微弱地“嗯”了一声，陷入梦乡。

 

难得一个闲暇的周末，樱井前一天熬了通宵，正在家里补觉，松本做好了早饭，出门前往医院。现在他们的经济状况不足以负担聘请私人医生的开支，更何况他们也都没有时间按时按点在家里煎中药，不过他很谨慎，仍然定时去医院做检查，这一部分费用被包含在医保当中，对家里的开支没有造成很大压力。

和往常一样，他做完了一系列检查，取走B超单，其余几项报告则要到明天早上再来领取。刚离开检查室，有位医生叫住了他。

“冒昧打扰。”对方递上名片，“我是小泽。”

松本接过名片，上面的信息表明对方是内科的助教授，博士毕业于国外某名牌大学。“请问，您有什么事吗？”他疑惑地问道。

小泽回答：“实不相瞒，我正在进行关于Omega信息素和激素的研究。这个领域目前为止仍然有很多未解之谜，任何研究上的进展都毫无疑问将为Omega群体的健康和医疗做出很大贡献。刚才为您做检查的时候，发现您的各项指标都和我的研究十分契合，不知道能否请您参与到我的研究之中？”

“诶？”松本被他这一长串的话给说愣了，“我能帮您什么呢？”

小泽非常诚恳地说道：“我向您保证，您的个人隐私在我这里绝对保密。研究过程中，也不需要您承担任何风险，只需要定期来做检查，监测激素和信息素水平的变化，像朋友一样聊聊生活里的琐事就好。”

听起来似乎并不麻烦，本来他也就要定期来医院检查，帮他这个忙也未尝不可。只是……他抬头打量了一下对方，大约三十岁左右，英俊高大，又是个Alpha，难保樱井知道了不会吃味儿，还是提前和他打个招呼比较好。

对方却以为他有其他顾虑，紧接着补充：“报酬也可以从我的研究经费里出。”

松本忙说：“不不不，不是报酬的问题。”

小泽打量着他纠结的神色，又环顾四周：“不介意的话，到我的办公室里聊聊吧，我有些关于研究的资料可以给你看，也许能帮你打消一些顾虑。”

来到办公室，对方将知情同意书交给他，松本在桌前坐下翻看，内容很详细，也没有什么实验性的内容，和他刚才说的一样，只是单纯收集一些数据。既然没有危险，樱井应该也不会太过在意，他想了想，点点头，在同意书最后签了字。

头一次面谈，对方选择了让他更自在些的方式，把问题整理成表格交给他填写。松本如实填了大部分内容还给他，对方认真地看完，忽然向他提问道：“请问，您上一次的发情期是什么时候？”

松本怔了一下，前几天半梦半醒之间樱井的话忽然涌入了他的脑海。他努力地回想着，几乎把过去几个月的每一天都在脑子里过了一遍，最后终于确认，他的发情期确实已经有好一阵子没来过了。他不确定这意味着什么，忐忑地回答：“我不记得了，大概有三个月……四个月。”

小泽摸着下巴没有说话。他的沉默加剧了松本的紧张，他向前倾身，急忙又问：“是出了什么问题吗，医生？”

“不，别着急。”小泽抬起两只手，拍拍他的肩以示安抚，“发情期是随着激素和信息素水平变动的，这属于常见现象。保持正常作息，合理饮食，下次见面我们再看看有没有什么变化。对了，不介意的话，可以将你的B超单留给我吗？”

松本答允了，留下报告单离开了医院。尽管对方的话暂时给了他一点安慰，但得不到确切的结果，他仍然惴惴不安。之后一阵子，酒店的内部整修工作又卡着时间紧紧张张地展开，他忙得晕头转向，更顾不上什么饮食作息之类的讲究。只是，和他的担忧一致，之后几个月他的发情期都没有来过，哪怕是在两个人亲密无间的时候，他身上的信息素也总要在Alpha好一阵爱抚挑弄之后才能稍稍作出回应。至于缘由，他总是推脱给累，樱井也没有刨根问底。

大约每半个月，他会抽出几个小时时间和小泽见面。医院的环境总是给他不小的压力，明明他只是来辅助研究，频繁进出医院，却像是患上了什么严重的疾病。小泽了解到这一点后，将地点改在了医院外不远的咖啡厅，最近这两个月，松本都是和他在那里见面，听他分享一些自己的研究，或是由自己倾诉最近工作上的不顺，他想，对方大概是在研究日常生活和情绪对于激素、信息素分泌的影响。

转眼即将入夏，度假村和酒店的翻修工作进展顺利，大部分翻修完成的房间正在通风，应该能赶上假期的游客高峰。樱井外出和广告公司谈合作去了，松本忙完手头上的事，匆匆来到咖啡厅和小泽见面，对方的神情不是太好，让他立刻绷紧了浑身的神经。

“松本桑，接下来我要说的事情很重要，请务必耐心地听完。”对方把一份报告交给他，“这是过去半年的监测中，你的Omega激素和信息素水平的变化情况。”他的手指指向表格中几乎毫无变动的数字，又把一旁的标准数值指给他看，“这段时间以来，你的Omega激素一直比较低，几乎是贴着标准范围的下限。信息素的数值更低，几乎和普通的Beta持平。虽然这种情况非常少见，但这确实是信息素和激素紊乱的一种表现。”

松本越听越糊涂了：“什么意思？”

小泽解释道：“其实也不用太紧张，往常我接触的这类患者中，有相当一部分在高压环境下长时间工作，有理由相信压力是其中一个重要的原因。当然也有另外一些是外力的伤害或者刺激导致的，但除了信息素比寻常Omega淡一些以外，它几乎不会影响你的日常生活，当然性生活也包括在内。唯一让很多人介意的问题是，Omega激素和信息素在很大程度上与周期性的发情期以及排卵相关联，长期处于低水平，意味着很可能没有办法生育了。”

松本呆坐在原地。

 

与此同时，一辆出租车在路口停了下来。后座上的樱井放下手机，不经意地看向窗外，隔着咖啡厅巨大的落地窗，他看见了店内相对而坐的两人，眉头猛地拧紧。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

他知道他本不该胡思乱想，松本身兼助理和经理两项要职，论工作量比他大得多，应酬面谈不可避免。但他控制不住自己的恐慌，甚至无法解释为什么那个瞬间他会忽然手脚冰凉心跳急促，仿佛跌进黑夜里深不见底的海。他不能容忍自己的情绪出现他无法理解的片段，因此几乎耗费了整个路程去思考，最后终于发现，他的恐慌并非来源于他所看到的场景本身，而是他的大脑透过这个场景提醒了他一直被选择性忽略的一件事——松本待在他身边是出于自己的选择而非义务，换言之，如果他想，他随时可以选择离开，他随时会失去他。

尽管对于高中时代的大多数记忆已经不甚清晰，但他绝对相信松本那天的告白出于真情，可即便如此，他的理智也无法让他排除在窘迫的生活和繁重的工作之中，出现另一个人给予他更多温暖和更好的生活，让他产生动摇的可能。这阵子，他在两个人的性生活中明显表露出的抗拒也许正暗示着这一点，也许他已经对自己产生了厌烦，但又不得不因为酒店而压抑着真实的想法，也许今天见到的那个人——

“樱井先生？”对面的声音使他从恐慌中惊醒过来，发觉自己正紧紧握着手里的钢笔，几乎快要把它折断了。

“没有什么问题的话，咱们就签合同吧。”对方说道。

他低头看向面前的白纸黑字，脑海里掠过松本的脸，忽然感觉无比羞愧。或许那本是他工作的一部分，他如此努力地为他们共同的理想而奋斗着，他却因为自己的多疑和无端的臆想把他揣测得如此不堪，这让他甚至对之前的自己产生了强烈的厌弃。他轻微地甩了甩头，将胡思乱想赶出脑海，而后快速地浏览了一遍合同的条款，在最后签上了名。

 

回到酒店，他没有立刻上楼，而是一直在楼下抽烟。准确地说，他是不敢上楼——不敢看到空无一人的他的办公室，不敢听见经由他人之口向他传达的种种“理由”——那种只是用来美化谎言的代指。他必须因为自己这样毫无根据、莫名其妙的不安而受到谴责，但即便只有万分之一的可能，他也不愿冒险去亲耳听见会杀死他的话。他找了个没人的角落站着，海风迎面而来，将打火机微弱的火苗一次又一次吹灭。已经是盛夏，他却似乎因为寒冷而手脚僵硬，老式的拨轮打火机变成他最大的负担，手指怎么也无法在拨动转轮之后立刻按下打火的按键。在烟盒即将耗空的时刻，他也终于耗掉了最后的耐心，近乎愤怒地抬手将打火机远远抛出，落在看不见的沙滩尽头。

嘴里最后的一根烟没有点燃，滤嘴被他的牙齿咬成歪歪扭扭的形状，和他自己一样令人生厌。他不知道想要发泄什么，把烟丢在地上，用脚底重重地碾过一遍又一遍，心中的躁郁却淤积更盛，仿佛烟丝将燃未燃，呼吸混杂干燥的苦涩，让人想要呕吐。

天色渐晚，他吹风吹得有些狠了，不得不在走出电梯时重新将西装外套穿回身上。松本站在办公室门前，他看上去一直在等他，眉毛忧愁地皱着，直到与他的目光相交，才如释重负地松弛开来。

“总算回来了。”他动作娴熟地接过他的公文包，“谈得还顺利吗？我差点都要去找你了。”

樱井心不在焉地应了一声。他先于他走进办公室，又忽然在书桌前停下脚步，背对着他叹道：“谈生意好累，早知道就叫上你一起去了。不如下回咱们换换，我来做案头工作，让我在办公室里坐着不动也行。”

松本扑哧笑了：“谈生意累，案头工作也不轻松。”他停顿了一下，接着又说：“我写了一天的报告，胳膊酸死了。”

樱井在原地站着没有动。他好像定住了似的，又像是忽然睡着了，松本几乎忍不住要伸手去推他的时候，他才转过了身，眼睛眯着，长长地打了个哈欠。

“差点睡着了。”他的脸上带着古怪的神情，低声咕哝，“你也辛苦了。”

松本忍着笑：“怎么忽然客气起来了。对了，我刚好要和你商量，现在要谈的生意那么多，光靠电车巴士不行，可是叫出租车也不是个长久的办法。要不然，还是先买辆二手车，便宜一点，你也方便一些。”

樱井似乎有些不耐烦，快速地摇了摇头：“买的时候是便宜，后面还要保养，还有油钱，算了吧。”

“好吧。”松本点了点头，转到下一个话题，“还有一件事，我们也说过几次了，就是丸井他……”

樱井打断他：“我以为我们已经达成共识不再提这个名字了。”

松本愣了愣，坚持道：“但是酒店现在正是需要人的时候，他很有经验，而且我相信他一定有……”

“有什么？有苦衷？老太太给他吃了毒药还是绑了他的老婆孩子逼他就范？”樱井拔高了音调，连珠炮似的回击，“就这样吧，这件事我不想提了。”

松本察觉到他情绪不佳，叹了口气：“算了，你不想提，那就不说了。”

樱井沉默了片刻，又说：“我今天不回去了。”

松本讶道：“怎么？”

樱井回答：“明早要查房，我怕早上赶不及。还有下午的会，有些材料我还是自己整一整。再说折叠床两个人都够睡，何况就我一个人。”

松本想了想，点点头：“那，晚饭我帮你买好了，你要记得吃，夜里也不要熬太晚了。”

伴侣间的嘘寒问暖过后，两个人恢复上下级关系，又针对各项工作进行了一番讨论。下班后松本先行回家，樱井依旧站在桌旁，桌上是松本买好的烧肉便当，来自他最喜欢的饭店。但他并没有坐下来大快朵颐，反而怒火中烧地盯着它，最后两手将它抓起，重重地摔在门上。

他做了感情中最令人不齿的事——猜疑并试探对方，而松本对他说了谎。

 

入夜，他和衣而卧，辗转反侧半晌，又因心头的憋闷难以入眠。室内是禁烟的，他懒得专程下楼，只好把窗户推得大开，将点燃的火星朝向窗外。深夜的海风比白天自然凉了许多，他猛吸了口烟，又遭冷风一激，忍不住咳嗽起来。

而他并不知道，同一时间，人在家中的松本同样失眠了——他靠在床的里侧，握着手机，注视着屏幕上的日程表。

明天没有会议。

有什么事正烦恼着樱井，他十分确信。而令他莫名失落的是，对方并未选择第一时间将他的烦恼倾诉给他，而是似乎放任它沉积着，迫使他的情绪也产生这样巨大的波动，他自然不能幸免。可他又没有立场对他的隐瞒发出指责——他也将医生的诊断藏在了心中，没有告诉他的Alpha。比起樱井表现出的烦躁，他更多的是茫然，听到消息的时候脑子一片空白，直至今日，再回想起医生的话语，也仍然不知如何回应。比起危及生命的重症，这件事似乎不足挂齿；但偏偏发生在他身上，过往的经历如同阴云，让他根本无法以平常心坦然看待此事，也不知该从何向樱井说起。他感到不平，感到愤怒，可他又该怪谁？

 

上任以后，樱井定下规矩，每月随机抽选一天，由他亲自抽查酒店的客房卫生状况。小半年下来，从前的散漫疏漏已经大有改观，不需要他格外挑剔，也找不到许多毛病；投诉数量也在逐月下降。松本并不经常随行，今早他来到酒店，原本是要负责亲自验收地下一层的餐厅玻璃，台风季就要来临，近日酒店将对所有老化的玻璃窗都进行更换和加固，确保它们能经受得住未来几个月连续的潮水和风雨。另外，酒店里上上下下的电路也要再次检查，他这几天一直为这事忙碌。临近中午，他才总算暂时得空休歇，却在休息区的电视上看到了一则关于某设计公司因涉嫌欺诈而被查封的消息。他觉得这公司的名字有些耳熟，好像正是樱井最近在谈判的其中之一，便打算找他问问情况，却发现办公区里正弥漫着怪异的气场，行政部的众人一个个噤若寒蝉，几个胆大的凑在樱井的办公室门前，看到他来，又悻悻地散去了。松本穿过众人各异的眼光走过办公区，抬手准备敲门，屋里乒铃乓啷一阵响动吓了他一跳。

他敲了敲门，无人应答，又拧一拧把手，好在门没锁。推开门，各种摆设、文件、茶杯、甚至电话机全都散在地上，樱井面向窗外坐着，用两只手支着头一言不发。

联系眼前的狼藉和方才的新闻，松本把情况猜了个八九不离十。倘若出于情感，他一定会把眼下的时间留给他一个人冷静，但站在酒店的角度，他必须要赶快弄清楚情况，才能立刻找到补救的措施。“翔君？”他反手带上了门，“我看到新闻，那个设计公司，是你昨天去的那家吗？”

樱井没有回答。

松本上前几步，一一捡起地上的杂物。他很熟悉樱井办公室的布置，迅速地将它们一一归位，然后夺下了对方手里快要烧到滤嘴的烟头。

“差不多行了，”比起酒店，他这种一有事就拼命抽烟的毛病才是真正让他生气的，“你数数这两天你抽了几包烟了？有什么事我们坐下来商量，光靠抽烟什么也解决不了。”

樱井没有辩解，转过来面朝着他，缓慢地点点头。松本接着问道：“合同签了？”

樱井带着近乎麻木的表情，僵硬地又点了点头。

松本叹了口气：“签了就签了吧，不过还好，昨天才签的，只要钱没打过去就……”

“钱打过去了。”樱井说。

松本忽然有点反应不过来，眨了眨眼，困惑地看着他。

办公室里的空气安静了下来。松本不知道该说什么：针对度假村的整体设计，他们找了很多公司，不同设计师的方案不一，要价也有高有低，最终选定的这家相对性价比更高，只是评价褒贬不一；但这不像樱井，不符合他的做事风格，以他一贯的严谨和细致，姑且不论他是否应该对合作公司的经营状况有所了解，至少他从不会在草签合同当日就急急忙忙支付首笔款项。他只能猜测这恐怕与他一直隐瞒的烦恼有关；而事已至此，对方的举动已经表明了他的自责，他更无法开口责备他。他沉默着，不知道该以伴侣的身份出言安慰还是以酒店经理的身份提醒他生气毫无意义，樱井却站起了身。

“我去想办法。”

他只丢下这么一句话，便像一阵风似的经过他身旁，冲了出去。

“翔——”松本几乎要喊住他，声音却被门板挡在了屋里。

 

还未到下班高峰，电车并不十分拥挤，车厢里却平白有些闷热，大概是冷气坏了的缘故。樱井浏览着通讯录，另一只手扯松领带，间或掩口低声咳嗽着。身旁坐着的女孩儿学生打扮，乐此不疲地回复着Line，眼角几不可闻地向他流露一丝嫌恶的眼光，略微侧身避开与他接触。樱井向她抱歉地点头，拨打电话，和方才十几个号码一样很快挂断。放下手机，他揉了揉眉心，边角有些裂痕的屏幕映出他疲惫的脸。

他变得不像自己了。

他因为远远的一瞥猜疑爱侣，又因随之而来的恐慌心神不宁，甚至人生头一遭放任恐慌操控自己的大脑，让他在本该一丝不苟的工作中出了这样大的差错，不旦没有再次调查合作公司的经营和信誉状况，甚至向财务传达了错误的打款日期，使得酒店现在陷入被动。再找其他合作方或许不难，真正的困难在于，已经支付过首笔款项之后，他们是否还有足够的流动资金来为其他公司付出原本就更加高昂的酬劳。更糟的是，与家族断绝来往之后，不光商界，连司法界的人脉他也一同失去了，他前前后后跑了几家律所，拨了十几个号码，其中有当年的同学旧友，也有意气相投的生意伙伴，但无一例外，没有一个人接听他的电话，他甚至不能够了解到那家设计公司的罪名究竟严重到什么程度，官司即将持续多久，假如他起诉对方违约讨要赔款，又该是一条多长的路途。

前所未有的无力在那一瞬攫住了他。当年，他第一次体会“无力”，是亲眼看到父母自尽的时候；之后遭遇绑架，他被绑着手脚，再一次眼睁睁看到刀子刺进自己的胸膛，那时候他对“无力”的定义是“弱小”，自己太弱小，所以救不了父母，甚至不能保护自己；后来他选择演那一场戏，发了疯似的倾尽所有投入这一场豪赌，最后不但输得一败涂地，连父母的冤屈也没能洗清，真正的犯人至今仍然逍遥法外；如今，就在他以为自己已经走到了人生的最低谷，只要凭着两手两脚，总能慢慢往上爬的时候，老天爷又告诉他，他还是那只弱小的虫蚁，十多年了，什么也没有改变，什么也改变不了。

电车坐过了站，他头痛欲裂，脚步沉重地走回酒店，天已经快要黑了。松本在他的办公桌前忙碌着，座机和手机一齐在响。樱井没有和他打招呼，疲惫地走回自己的座位。过了片刻，松本走到他面前，满面带笑，语气轻松地告诉他：“不用太担心，我问过法院和律所的朋友了，他们说原告那边证据站不住，真打起官司来也不一定赢得了，而且这种案子只要材料齐全，一般拖不了太久就会开庭，真有个万一，他们要是输了的话，咱们就找律师去跟他们谈赔偿，到了这种时候，他们想不和解也没办法。对了，说来也巧，今天我刚好在那间律所里碰到了以前鱼档的老主顾，他平时总是骑个破自行车来买鱼，谁知道是有名的大律师呢，可帮了我大忙了……翔君？翔君！”

他大概以为他正心急，连口气也不喘一喘，连珠炮似的把一肚子的话全都说了出来。樱井勉强抬起头，撑着沉重的眼皮，竭力微笑着听完了他的话，而后只觉得眼前天旋地转，头一歪，栽倒在桌上。

 

他并不经常做梦，更早些的时候，他甚至恐惧做梦。因为梦比人诚实得多，总能精准地复刻某一瞬间内心最深处的恐惧，也能还原明明存在却总不愿被想起的记忆。刚出国的时候，他总是频繁地梦见双亲离世的场景，甚至到了必须靠药物抑制焦虑和帮助入睡的程度；后来终于回到故乡，父母不再来他的梦中，他的噩梦变成了无处不在的欺骗和尖刀，让他时时处在错乱的惊惧之中，恐惧着被家中人欺骗出卖，恐惧于被杀，不得不在身上和枕下藏匿匕首自保。松本的出现给了他久违的安全感，让他几乎快要忘记噩梦缠身的痛苦。而今天，所有累积着的焦虑与恐惧已经彻底超出他的负荷，伴随着临界点的崩塌，噩梦再度如潮水般席卷了他。

他听着自己的啜泣声醒来，感觉浑身关节酸痛难忍，喉咙干涩肿胀。接着，他辨认出了办公室熟悉的天花板，远远听到微弱的说话声，是松本的声音，隐约说着“玻璃和电路的事你去盯着，我走不开”之类的话。他闭上眼睛，又过了片刻，脸上传来微凉的湿意，他再次睁开双眼，看到松本在他身边，用微凉的毛巾擦拭他的脸颊。

“醒了？”他的声音关切且轻柔，“做噩梦了吗？你一直在哭。”

樱井试着移动身体，听到不熟悉的金属响声。视野中出现了另一个身影，二宫重新固定了摇摇欲坠的输液架，低头看了他一眼，又走开了。

他艰难地转过头，对松本说：“你先回去吧。”

后者手里正端着茶杯，听见他的话，眼睛睁得很大，透明的玻璃杯中，水面激烈地左右摇晃了两下。“那怎么行，”他拒绝道，“你烧还没退，夜里要人照顾的。”

“不用照顾。”樱井吐出短促的，不近人情的音节，反问道，“感冒会传染，你也病倒的话，酒店谁来管？”

松本看上去像是受伤了。“你生气了吗？”他把声音放得很低，“……因为我？”

“没有。”樱井过分迅速地，立刻驳回了他的疑问，“我只是就事论事。回去吧。” 

松本没有和他争辩，默默地站起身，调整了折叠床的高度，把水杯和药规整到他伸手可以够到的矮桌上。“都放在这里了。”他说，“我替你定好了闹钟，不管有没有睡醒，再过四个小时一定要再吃一次药，别忘了。”

樱井“嗯”了一声，翻了个身，背朝向他。又过了很久，办公室的房门传来开合的声响，他呼了口气，翻回身来，继续面朝上平躺着。

二宫站在办公室的另一头，远远地打量他。袋中的液体即将见底，他一言不发，等待软管里最后一点残余的液体消失在尽头，才走上前，利索地拔下针头，把废弃物塞进药箱底部。

樱井看着天花板开口道：“我没钱付你医药费。”

二宫罕见地没有接话，合拢药箱站起身走向屋门。

“你心虚了吗？”樱井坐起身，喊住他，“因为你出卖了我，你把我的事告诉了相叶，所以你心虚了，是不是？”

二宫停下脚步，回头看向他。

“我警告过你很多次，”他平静地回答，“把一切都赌上，小心输个精光。非要说的话，我是在救你，否则你以为那天晚上你能活着走出樱井家的庄园吗？”

“可你出卖了我！”樱井站了起来，但这个动作已经消耗了他仅剩的所有体力，使他无法像平日那样大步流星地冲上前和他理论，只能站在原地，愤怒却嘶哑地咆哮道，“我相信你的为人，把你当做朋友，我信任你，我告诉你所有的秘密——但你却出卖我！你知道那种滋味吗，我恨了一个人十几年，因为恨他，因为想要报仇才能活下去，结果突然有一天，所有的人都告诉我我恨错了人，我的仇报无可报，我恨的人再也没必要恨了——你知道那是什么滋味吗？”

“我知道！”二宫也忽然咆哮了起来，但仅限于这短促的一句话，他便又恢复了方才过分平静淡然的模样，只有紧握着的拳头些微出卖了他情绪久违的疯狂涌动。“……我比你清楚得多，那是什么滋味。”他接近自言自语地喃喃道，接着弯起嘴角，发出一声讽刺的嗤笑。“让你失望了，他们从来都称我‘恶魔’，而我也从未标榜过自己是一个好人。”

他说完这话就离开了。

办公室里又剩下樱井一个人。他躺回床上，纷杂的思绪和药物的作用交替拉扯他的神经，让他在惊醒和浅眠之间不停挣扎。不知过了多久，松本设好的闹钟响了，他坐不起来，勉强伸手去够桌上的水杯，却将它碰倒在地，碎玻璃四处飞溅。他盯着地上的水渍和玻璃的碎片，忽然哈哈大笑，又低下头，把脸埋进双手之间，身体缩成一团，眼泪打湿被角。

工作和生活，酒店和他自己，原来早就全都系在了他身上，没了松本润，他根本什么也不是，什么也不行。


End file.
